On n'est pas morts
by Yosshi-chan
Summary: UA. Dans le désert, la guerre se finit. Les soldats replient le camp, tout le monde quitte l'enfer. Lavi est reporter, il doit interviewer un militaire. Et évidemment, ça tombe sur Sergeant Kanda. La guerre ne finit jamais. Mais on n'est pas morts.  yaoi
1. Intro

Bonjour^^ (eh oui, Yosshi est polie U.U)

Il y a un petit moment (notez le flou. Je n'ai plus la _moindre_ idée de quand ça date... je dirais début de l'année, parce que ça correspond au moment où je suis tombée totalement sous le charme du Major Hunt. Owen Hunt, le mélodramatique chirurgien militaire de la saison cinq de Grey's Anatomy. Pas ma faute, il est juste trop émouvant TT) je disais donc: il y a un petit moment, je me suis prise de passion pour ce pauvre Owen, et je me suis dit "la guerre, c'est la merde". Mébon c'est pas franchement développé, vous me direz. Et là je me suis dit, si j'écrivais un truc là-dessus? Alors, thème de la guerre... dgm, rien à dire, ça c'est de la guerre. Donc voilà, ce serait le fandom D Gray man. Il faudrait que ce soit un militaire qui parle, qui raconte ce qui lui est arrivé. Mais de façon très sombre. Quelqu'un de sombre, y a pas à se torturer vingt ans: Kanda. Oui mais il faut qu'il parle à quelqu'un, et que ça fasse yaoi. Deux solutions: Allen ou Lavi. Hmm, mais il faudrait qu'il raconte ça à un journaliste, ainsi on voit la guerre sous deux points de vue, le journaliste planqué et le militaire taciturne. Ok, journaliste égale Lavi. Voilà comment c'est arrivé.

Après, bon, j'ai écrit ma ptite fic, 80 pages _grosso modo_. Manuscrites bien sûr, donc ça nous faisait un petit 16 000 mots. Et j'ai relu, et y a des trucs bien et des trucs moins bien. Le _gros_ problème c'est que j'ai écrit ça sans avoir la _moindre_ idée de comment s'organisait l'armée (US de préférence, c'est un peu plus multiculturel, ça facilite l'explication d'une armée composée d'Anglais, de Chinois, de Japonais et autres Allemands). Donc je me suis documentée. Comme j'ai pu. Je vous expliquerai au fur et à mesure tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur les grades, les armes, les véhicules, etc. Dans cette espèce d'introduction, je vais surtout faire un topo général, une brève explication de départ pour que vous soyez pas paumées. Sur l'US Army et sur d'autres trucs^^

Tout d'abord, même si la fic est _théoriquement_ finie, j'ai pas tout à fait fini le raccord "documentation-texte". C'est-à-dire que je dois tout taper et insérer les éléments réels au fur et à mesure. La rentrée approchant à grands pas, ça va pas aider, donc la publication va être lente et laborieuse. Comme tout le reste, d'ailleurs, je vois pas tellement à quoi vous vous attendez de ma part xDD

Je vous tape pêle-mêle le reste des "notes de l'auteur" et autres recommandations d'usage ^^

Dénominations: grades et autres surnoms  
Vu que tous les personnages sont des militaires de l'US Army, j'ai pensé que les expressions japonaises n'avaient pas trop leur place ici…alors j'ai changé les « Nii-san » en « Brother », les « baka usagi » en « stupid rabbit », et j'ai rajouté peut-être deux, trois interjections ou mots affectueux en anglais (que je traduirai dans un lexique à la fin de chaque chapitre). Par ailleurs, il n'y aura aucun « -san », « -chan », « -sama », mais les grades des personnages. Ces grades, je les utiliserai en anglais dans les dialogues, et parfois en français dans les passages narratifs.

Détails techniques: le secret des camps militaires  
Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment s'organise un camp militaire, et ça semble être du domaine du Secret Défense, vu que j'ai beau le taper en toutes les langues sur Google, rien ne ressort. Parmi les centaines de bouquins qui dorment dans ma maison depuis tant de temps, il n'y en a _pas un_ sur l'US Army, et ma bibliothèque semble être en travaux depuis des siècles. J'invente donc un peu, en recoupant ce que j'ai entendu, ce que j'ai vu à la télé, ce que j'ai vaguement entraperçu sur GoogleEarth. J'essaie d'être le plus crédible possible, le plus cohérent, mais rien n'est parfait, et je ne peux me reposer sur rien pour me corriger… donc voilà, j'ai fait de mon mieux !^^

Rubrique mode: les uniformes  
Il existe deux types d'uniformes militaires : les uniformes de combat et ceux de parade. L'un est plus pratique (treillis, T-shirt, blouson), et l'autre plus esthétique (le vrai beau uniforme qu'on voit à la télé, dans les défilés de militaires, etc. C'est, pour faire simple, une sorte de costard mais vert olive, avec toutes sortes de décorations). Pour le port du béret et de la casquette, j'ai pas tout très bien capté, mais pour faire simple : béret=officiel, casquette=combat/entraînement. Il existe différentes couleurs de béret, mais... j'ai pensé que c'était _peut-être _pas si important que ça, et qu'on pouvait laisser nos neurones se reposer un peu, n'est-ce pas?^^

Dans la grande famille de tous les trucs chiants à se souvenir: petite note sur les insignes, galons, chevrons, etc...  
Les insignes sont ces petites décorations en métal placées sur les épaules d'un officier. Les chevrons sont des bandes de tissu sur les manches (sur les avant-bras) et montrant l'ancienneté d'un militaire (une bande représente trois ans). Les galons sont les décorations en tissu jaune cousues sur le haut du bras, en forme de V inversés, et sont réservés aux sous-officiers. Les badges sont des insignes particuliers, pour les médecins, ou les militaires ayant fait des actions particulières lors de combats.  
Les insignes et les galons se portent, en outre, sur le béret (pour l'uniforme de parade) ou la casquette (pour l'uniforme de combat).  
En plus de tout cela, il existe des médailles pour toutes sortes de trucs. Je retiendrais le « Purple Heart », qui est la médaille décernée aux blessés. Il existe aussi ces décorations de toutes les couleurs que les militaires portent sur le côté gauche de la poitrine, sur leurs uniformes de parade. Je n'ai pas bien réussi à comprendre de quoi il s'agissait, ni même du nom que ça portait, donc on va faire l'impasse là-dessus, hm ?^^

La question que tout le monde se pose: mais qu'est-ce qu'une unité militaire, en fin de compte?  
Bah c'est un groupe de soldats de taille variable^^ Je vous explique vite fait l'organisation en unités (mais je le rappelle tout au long de la fic, donc pas d'inquiétude^^). Je fais simple, évidemment, parce que c'est… compliqué TT L'armée de terre (US Army) se divise en « fields » (litt. « champs »), chaque Field est composé de 2 à 5 « Corps », qui sont chacun constitués de 2 à 5 « Divisions ». Chaque Division se compose de 3 « Brigades », constituées chacune de minimum 3 « Battalions ». Chaque Battalion se compose de 3 à 5 « Companies », et une Company comprend 3 à 4 « Platoons », chacun composé de 3 à 4 « Squads ». Un Squad est une unité de 4 à 10 hommes^^ Chaque unité est dirigée par un officier au grade de plus en plus élevé (forcément -_-') Dans cette fic, je me concentre sur une seule Company (compagnie, en français), ce qui simplifie l'histoire puisqu'au final je n'ai à me souvenir que de trois noms d'unité^^ Mais si vous voulez plus de précision, ou voir tout ça plus clairement, j'ai trouvé un diagramme arborescent dans l'article « US Army » de Wikipédia.  
De plus, l'armée se subdivise en différentes parties (les armées, les corps d'armées, les divisions d'infanteries...) Franchement, j'ai pas essayé de comprendre (honte sur moi). Il s'agit, d'après ce que j'ai compris, de l'organisation logistique du truc, selon l'endroit où l'armée est implantée, je sais pas... enfin bref, chacune de ces "parties" a un insigne particulier qui est cousu comme un écusson sur les bérets, pour reconnaître d'où vient le soldat.

La ptite rubrique qui dit rien mais que je vous la mets quand même: les grades  
Je vous expliquerai en détail les rôles des différents grades au fur et à mesure, pour pas trop vous gonfler…

Quand Yosshi se lance dans la pédagogie: THE lien  
Si ça vous intéresse, je mets le lien de la page du site de l'US Army où on voit les grades, etc (en anglais, _of course_) :

http: /www. army. mil/symbols/Index. html (enlevez les espaces)

Détail sans importance: les mirettes à Lavi^^  
Lavi a toujours ses deux yeux, dans cette fic^^ (ça compte comme OOCness ? XD)

Voilà j'ai fait le tour de tout ça^^ Si y a des trucs qui vous semblent toujours un peu compliqués, vous pouvez me demander, ou aller voir sur le site de l'US Army, ou bien sur la page Wikipédia qui y est consacrée (c'est là que j'ai pêché mes infos sur les armements)

Ah, dernier truc! Je ne précise pas de quelle guerre il s'agit. Je dis "le désert", parce que ça symbolise bien l'isolement des _boys_, mais je tiens pas à, je sais pas, soulever la polémique en parlant de la guerre en Irak ou en Afghanistan, ou quoi que ce soit. C'est la guerre en général, ç'aurait pu être celle de 39-45 (mais alors ça aurait soulevé le problème de la Shoah, et c'est pas tant de ça que je parle). Nan moi je voulais juste prendre la voix de Kanda, d'Allen, de Lavi, de Komui, et tous les autres pour parler de _LA_ guerre. Le reste, la documentation sur l'armée, c'est pour rendre crédible... voilà, fallait que ce soit dit xDD


	2. Jour 1

Voilà mon ptit premier chapitre, jour 1 (pour changer des "nuits" de dgm^^")

Je sais qu'on pourrait penser que Lavi tombe un peu trop vite sous le charme de Kanda. Mais j'ai été obligée de faire dans l'urgence et d'user du fameux coup de foudre, parce que l'histoire tient en trois jours, et j'aimerais quand même mettre un lemon dans la nuit entre les jours 2 et 3 (vous voilà prévenues, y a du sexe dans cette fic xDD mais c'est obligé, Lavi est teeeellement pervers xD Nan, je me suis dit que c'était bien d'ajouter ça pour bien montrer l'attachement qui naît vaguement entre eux... enfin vous verrez bien U.U)

Enfin bref, bonne lecture^^ Soyez indulgentes, c'est la première fic pour laquelle je fais autant de recherches (mon père croit que je veux m'engager dans l'armée de terre américaine, maintenant ^^")

**Jour 1**

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, quand une jeep gris sale s'approcha du campement, soulevant des nuages de sable brûlant. La portière de la voiture s'ouvrit, un homme en descendit, chargé d'un grand sac de sport, se pencha vers le conducteur pour lui adresser quelques mots, puis s'éloigna. Il s'approcha du campement, les yeux plissés pour se protéger du soleil et du sable. Il tendit son laissez-passer à un garde, qui ouvrit les grilles barbelées. Le jeune homme entra dans le campement, cherchant ses repères. On lui avait dit qu'un militaire au physique asiatique serait là pour l'attendre. Il n'arrivait plus à revenir sur son nom. K… quelque chose. Il repéra un Asiatique non loin de là, et se dirigea vers lui, empli d'espoir.

-Bonjour, je suis Lavi Bookman. Je suis ici pour un reportage sur l'amnistie qui vient d'être signée.

Le journaliste tendit la main vers le militaire, un homme assez mince, les cheveux noirs relevés en une queue de cheval. Il ne portait qu'un treillis couleur sable, des boots beige sale, un T-shirt. Lavi ne put reconnaître son grade, car il ne portait ni sa casquette ni sa veste. Le militaire regarda la main tendue d'un air sceptique avant de s'éloigner.

-Je ne serre pas la main aux journalistes.

Lavi eut un sourire crispé.

Il était mal tombé.

-Ne faites pas attention, il est toujours comme ça, dit une voix douce. Moi c'est Lenalee. Enfin, Corporal (1) Lee pour être plus formelle.

Lavi se tourna vers la jeune femme, jolie à mourir. Elle portait elle aussi treillis et boots de camouflage, avec un T-shirt moins militaire, mais toujours américain. Wonder Woman en train de balancer un kick à un méchant des comic-strips des années cinquante. Ses cheveux noirs mi-longs étaient relevés pour dégager sa nuque, et étaient retenus par sa casquette beige ornée d'un galon de caporal, soit deux V inversés.

-Je vais vous présenter à mon frère, comme ça, vous règlerez tout ce qui est administratif avec lui. C'est lui qui était censé vous accueillir, mais je crois qu'il a oublié.

Lavi acquiesça et suivit la jeune femme à travers le camp militaire.

-Et c'est quoi, ce reportage que vous voulez faire ?  
-Je dois suivre un militaire pendant quelques jours, sachant que la guerre est finie, pour connaître ses avis sur le conflit et sur l'amnistie, écrire ses expériences, tout ça. C'est pour le New York Times.  
-Oh, je vois. Mais notre compagnie (2) va rentrer en Amérique après-demain. Vous n'aurez pas beaucoup de temps pour l'écrire, votre reportage.  
-Pas grave.

Corporal Lee s'arrêta devant une très grande tente.

-C'est ici, dit-elle avec un sourire en soulevant un pan de tissu.

Lavi entra en premier. Une petite dizaine de blessés étaient allongés sur des lits de camp, et une infirmière faisait la navette d'un lit à l'autre.

-Votre frère est blessé ? chuchota Lavi.  
-Non, il est chirurgien. Regardez, il est au fond de la tente.

Lenalee attrapa le coude de Lavi et le traîna jusqu'à un lit où un petit vieux se faisait ausculter par un médecin à la coiffure improbable.

-Non, je vous assure, tout va bien, Mr Lee (3)! s'alarma le vieux en essayant de se dégager de la poigne du docteur.  
-Mon petit Allen, il faut quand même bien que je te soigne, si ton bras se démet, non ?  
-Oui mais non, assura le petit vieux – qui était en fait un très jeune militaire aux cheveux blancs. Je préfère que l'infirmière le fasse. Vous, je vous connais, vous êtes un sadique !  
-Mais que vas-tu t'imaginer là, _little boy_ ? soupira le médecin en attrapant le bras gauche du dénommé Allen.  
-Lâchez-moi ! beugla ce dernier. Aïeuh !

Le bras craqua bizarrement, puis le médecin lâcha le jeune homme.

-Fini, ton bras est remis.  
-Maaaal… j'ai maaal… se plaignit Allen en regardant son épaule gonflée.  
-_Brother_, je dois te présenter quelqu'un : le journaliste qu'on nous a envoyé est arrivé.

Le docteur se leva et épousseta sa veste d'uniforme.

Selon toute vraisemblance, son costume originellement vert était tombé dans un seau d'eau de Javel, car il était inhabituellement blanc, mis à part les bandes noires qu'il portait aux poignets, et sur les côtés de ses jambes, bandes servant à distinguer les officiers des sous-officiers. Il ne portait aucune médaille, ni même son badge de médecin, seuls ses insignes de Warrant Officer aux épaules prouvaient qu'il était bien militaire. Son béret, étrangement blanc lui aussi, portait le même insigne. Lavi tiqua en voyant que, non content de peroxyder son uniforme et de cacher ses décorations, le médecin portait son béret un peu n'importe comment. Tout bon militaire est pourtant censé savoir qu'aucun cheveu n'est autorisé à dépasser à l'avant du béret. Or, Komui, pour une évidente raison d'esthétique, avait une belle mèche soyeuse qui caressait le côté droit de son visage. Si même les officiers donnaient le mauvais exemple…

-Hum, bonjour. Mr Lee, se présenta le docteur en tendant une main.

Puis, voyant tout le sang qui maculait sa paume et le bord de sa manche, il la ramena vers lui.

-Métier salissant, murmura-t-il en frottant sa main contre un chiffon qui traînait sur un lit.  
-Corporal Lee m'a dit que c'est vous que je devais voir pour l'administratif. Vous êtes aussi médecin ? Vous n'avez pas d'assistant ?

Une voix grave et traînante répondit à la place de Komui.

-Son assistant s'est pris trois balles dans la poitrine. A la guerre, on fait avec ce qu'on a. Le gouvernement n'a jamais prêté beaucoup d'attention à notre compagnie, alors on ne peut pas suivre toutes les conventions qu'ont édictées des intellos planqués comme toi.

Lavi reconnut la voix du militaire qui avait refusé de lui serrer la main.

-Euh, c'est Kanda. Sergeant (4) Kanda, présenta Lenalee.  
-Hum… Mr Lee ? Vous allez bien ? s'inquiéta Lavi en voyant le visage de Komui rivaliser avec la couleur de son béret.  
-Des mauvais souvenirs… euh, je reviens dans deux secondes, s'excusa-t-il en courant vers un autre blessé.  
-Mauvais souvenirs ? répéta Lavi.  
-Son assistant, un Warrant Officer 1, Mr Reever Wenham, et lui étaient très proches. Ils étaient… hum…  
-Qu'est-ce que tu crois que ça fait de fourrager dans la chair ensanglantée de son amant pour en extraire trois putains de balles ? demanda le Staff Sergeant. Tu te sentirais comment, si tu devais plonger tes doigts dans sa poitrine, et fouiller près du cœur, en sachant qu'au moindre faux mouvement, la vie de l'homme qui est toute ta raison d'être s'éteindra à jamais ?

Lavi était mal à l'aise. Ce Kanda avait une voix vibrante de révolte quand il parlait de sang et de chairs meurtries, mais complètement vide quand il parlait d'amour. Comme si c'était un concept qui lui était totalement étranger mais qu'il utilisait comme argument pour frapper les esprits.

-Il est… mort ?  
-Suite à l'opération que mon frère a pratiqué sur lui, son cœur a été fragilisé. Il ne peut plus subir aucun stress, donc il reste au pays. Komui va le voir à chacune de ses permissions. Ici, ça va faire neuf mois qu'il l'a vu.  
-Oh… Je suis désolé…  
-C'est rien, après-demain, on rentre à la maison ! Une fois la guerre finie, c'est cool d'être militaire. Les missions sont moins dangereuses. Et surtout, on a une permission plus longue que d'habitude, pour récupérer !  
-Jusqu'à la prochaine guerre, marmonna Kanda en piochant dans l'armoire à médicaments.

Lavi remarqua la boîte en carton libellée « CW3 Lee » posée sur le sommet de l'armoire. Un éclat argenté retint son attention. Son badge de médecin, et sans doute toutes ses autres décorations. Quel genre de militaire a suffisamment honte de servir son pays, au point de cacher ses décorations ?

-Voilà, je suis de retour ! s'exclama Komui en réapparaissant, le tirant de ses réflexions. Donc, si vous pouviez m'expliquer un peu mieux le concept de votre reportage…  
-Euh, oui… je dois suivre un militaire, le temps que le camp replie bagage, pour récolter des anecdotes, des avis.  
-Quel genre d'avis ? Il vous faut du positif ou du négatif ?

Komui savait que certains journalistes n'étaient que des chiens du gouvernement, qui faisaient de la propagande.

-Un avis objectif, d'une personne qui a vécu la guerre en première ligne. Vous voyez ?  
-Oui, oui. Pour ça, il n'y a qu'une personne : Kanda.  
-Quoi ? s'exclama l'intéressé.  
-Tu es le mieux placé.  
-Mais j'en ai rien à foutre de ce paparazzi de mes deux !  
-C'est un ordre. Dis-toi que ça vient du Lieutenant Colonel (5) Luberier.  
-Je m'en fous de Luberier !  
-Il vaut mieux ne pas s'en foutre, chuchota Lenalee d'une voix effrayée.

Kanda fixa la jeune femme, puis soupira.

-Ok.  
-C'est juste pour aujourd'hui, demain, et le matin du départ, le rassura Komui.  
-Mouais, « juste », maugréa Kanda.  
-Bon, fais-lui visiter le camp, ordonna Komui en secouant la main pour les chasser.

Kanda grogna et sortit à grands pas.

-Tu suis, _Stupid Rabbit _? Je vais pas t'attendre toute la vie ! s'exclama-t-il.  
-Euh… ah… pardon ! répondit Lavi en se précipitant à sa suite.  
-Bon. Le camp est assez vaste. Au nord, ce sont les dortoirs. Un dortoir par Squad (6), ce qui fait quinze dortoirs de dix personnes. Il y a aussi un dortoir à part pour les officiers. A l'est, il y a les entrepôts, pour les armes et l'équipement. A l'ouest, on gare les jeeps, et le peu de chars d'assaut qu'il nous reste. Au sud, c'est la piste d'atterrissage pour les hélicos. La piste est assez grande pour trois appareils, ce qui est plutôt pratique en cas d'urgence. Les bâtiments importants sont au centre. Le grand baraquement que tu vois là-bas, c'est le principal. C'est là où on bouffe. L'autre, à côté, c'est les douches, pas très loin des dortoirs.  
-Attends, moins vite, soupira Lavi en prenant note le plus vite qu'il pouvait. Les jeeps, c'est à l'ouest ?  
-Hm.  
-Il n'y a pas… un plan, quelque part ?  
-Mais oui, et on a un site internet aussi. Comme ça tu pourras faire ton putain d'article depuis le pc de ta chambre, et tu me foutras la paix, ironisa Kanda.  
-Très drôle. La piste d'atterrissage d'hélicoptères, c'est pour quoi ?  
-En cas d'urgence, pour envoyer des renforts. Mais c'est surtout pour recevoir les vivres. Une fois par semaine. On n'utilise plus la route, parce que les résistants qui habitent dans la région n'arrêtaient pas de faire sauter nos camions.  
-Ok. Ah, et pour les armes ?  
-On garde une arme à feu dans le dortoir. M4 ou M9 (7). Ainsi qu'un couteau, un casque et un gilet pare-balle. Le reste, les armes à gros calibre, les munitions, ça reste dans les entrepôts.  
-D'accord…  
-Hum, donc il y a aussi la tente de Lee. Tout au centre, pour être protégée le mieux possible.

Kanda marchait à grands pas, désignant un baraquement après l'autre, à la vitesse de la lumière, désirant en finir au plus vite avec cette mascarade grotesque.

-Ok. Tu pourrais juste me montrer l'endroit où vous mangez ?

Kanda fit volte-face.

-On ne _mange_ pas, ici. On bouffe. Ne confonds pas tout.  
-Euh… mais encore ?  
-La guerre, ça te transforme en animal. Surtout celle-ci. Un animal ne mange pas. Il bouffe.

Lavi acquiesça, pas tout à fait sûr d'avoir compris. Kanda se remit en marche, pestant sur les crétins d'intellectuels bornés qui ne comprennent rien aux réalités de la guerre.

Lavi remonta la sangle de son sac sur son épaule, soupirant, et suivit le sergent, moitié marchant, moitié courant. Il y avait quelque chose de fascinant chez lui, ce petit truc qui fait qu'on ne peut simplement _pas_ ne pas lui obéir. Ce quelque chose qui le faisait littéralement fondre, cette froide indifférence…  
Parce que oui, Lavi craquait très souvent pour des hommes – ou des filles, cela va sans dire – légèrement psychopathes, glacials, secrets. Pour le plaisir de les harceler et les rendre fous, sans doute.

Ils marchèrent un bon quart d'heure, et Lavi constata à quel point le campement était _gigantesque_. Le sergent ne parlait pas, et Lavi en profita pour observer tout ce qu'il voyait.

Des soldats marchaient dans tous les sens, mais semblaient suivre des voies invisibles, comme des fourmis travailleuses, des entrepôts aux dortoirs, des dortoirs au réfectoire, du réfectoire à l'infirmerie, de l'infirmerie aux parkings, des parkings à la piste d'atterrissage. Tous les militaires s'agitaient avec un calme déconcertant, démontant peu à peu leur camp, vidant les entrepôts et remplissant des caisses en carton.

-Aujourd'hui et demain, on doit replier le camp, dit Kanda en comprenant ce que Lavi observait. C'est-à-dire que tu vas m'aider à remballer les munitions dans des caisses.  
-Moi ? Mais je suis journaliste, j'étais pas censé…  
-Lee était venait d'achever son internat quand il a rejoint sa sœur au front. Cross était prof avant de se rendre compte que la nation avait besoin de lui. Tiedoll était peintre. Ici, personne n'était censé tuer des gens.

Lavi acquiesça et prit note de la dernière phrase.

Kanda continua de marcher en silence vers les entrepôts, à l'autre bout du camp.

-Pourquoi y a-t-il encore des gardes, si la guerre est finie ? demanda Lavi en montrant du doigt des soldats patrouillant de l'autre côté des grillages déterminant les limites du campement. On m'avait dit que la plupart des _boys_ étaient retournés en Amérique, qu'il ne restait que quelques soldats par campement…  
-La guerre n'est jamais finie. Il y aura toujours des illuminés qui pensent que ce conflit n'a pas encore fait assez de morts. Bouge-toi pour m'aider à ouvrir les portes.

Lavi rangea son bloc-note dans sa poche et poussa un lourd battant de métal.

-Tu prends les cartouches sur les étagères là, et tu les mets dans les caisses en bois qu'il y a là-bas.

Lavi regarda les rangées d'étagères métalliques, couvertes de petites boîtes de munitions, étiquetées selon le type d'arme. Il y en avait vraiment beaucoup. Lavi frissonna en se disant que chaque munition avait été produite pour tuer quelqu'un. Que chaque balle avait un mort qui lui était destiné. Peut-être pas pour cette guerre-ci, mais certainement pour la suivante. L'Amérique est perpétuellement en guerre, non ?

-Je les pose où, mes affaires ? demanda le journaliste.

Kanda soupira.

-Au dortoir.  
-Tu peux me montrer le chemin ? Tu m'as dit que c'était au nord, mais…  
-T'es pas mon ami, l'interrompit le Sergeant. Tu me vouvoies.  
-Et toi, tu crois que t'as le droit de me tutoyer ? s'énerva Lavi.  
-Moi, je suis Staff Sergeant. Tu me dois le respect, même si je suis pas un officier bardé de décorations, j'ai protégé ta putain de patrie.

Lavi serra les dents et suivit Kanda. Ils marchèrent un long moment, durant lequel Lavi pesta intérieurement contre le sale caractère de son « guide », avant de se laisser distraire par les cheveux de jais qui dansaient de gauche à droite au rythme des pas de Kanda. Non, il ne pouvait pas le détester. C'était une évidence, une de ces certitudes contre lesquelles vous ne pouvez rien. Lavi croyait au destin. Il était destiné à rencontrer ce sergent, et à tomber aussi vite sous son charme. Et ça ne le gênait pas plus que ça, c'était même amusant, dans le fond. Ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde d'avoir l'opportunité de débaucher un _boy_ aussi parfaitement sexy.

Ils arrivèrent près des dortoirs, et s'arrêtèrent devant le dortoir 5. Kanda ouvrit la porte et poussa Lavi à l'intérieur.

-Tu les poses sous mon lit de camp. C'est celui au fond.

Lavi scruta la pièce. Deux rangées de cinq lits aux sommiers de métal. Chaque lit était surplombé par une étagère en bois, et un coffre en bois, aux coins renforcés de métal, était posé au pied de chaque couche. Des fenêtres percées dans le mur sud offraient au dortoir une source de lumière, légèrement étouffée par les fins rideaux.

Le journaliste se fraya un chemin entre les lits, scrutant les divers objets personnels posés sur les étagères. Des photos, des petits bibelots insignifiants, des lettres. Il trouva le lit de Kanda, et y posa ses affaires. En se redressant, il vit une plaquette nominative clouée sur le coffre de bois.

« Sergeant Yuu Kanda. »

-Tu t'appelles Yuu ? murmura Lavi, trop bas pour que Kanda l'entende.  
-Tu te bouges, oui ? Les cartouches vont pas se remballer toutes seules.  
-C'est un travail de sous-officier, ça, de ranger des munitions ? C'est pas aux Privates (8) de le faire ? demanda Lavi en suivant Kanda.

Il aurait aimé observer le dortoir plus attentivement, mais il aurait sans doute plus de temps dans l'après-midi.

-On n'a plus assez de Privates. Les soldats, c'est ceux qu'on envoie en première ligne de tir. Tu penses bien qu'ils sont presque tous morts, ou blessés gravement, grogna Kanda en claquant la porte du dortoir.

Ils se remirent en marche en silence. Lavi remarqua que les soldats qui croisaient Kanda détournaient le regard, voire même modifiaient leur trajectoire pour s'en approcher le moins possible.  
Il était craint, ou haï, selon les cas.  
Il était à part, une sorte de héros solitaire.

Pour Lavi, un soldat était forcément une sorte de héros. C'est ce qui le fascinait un peu dans la guerre, même s'il était un pacifiste convaincu, il savait reconnaître le courage des _boys_.

-Pourquoi tu es militaire ? Ça n'a pas l'air de te plaire.  
-Je te demande pourquoi t'es journaliste, moi ?  
-T'es censé répondre à mes questions, Yuu.  
-Pour toi, ce sera Sergeant Kanda.  
-Allez ! Pourquoi t'es dans l'armée ?  
-Pourquoi j'aurais fait autre chose ? La guerre, c'est dans mon sang, entre un père qui a fait le Vietnam et un grand-père qui était au débarquement de Normandie.  
-T'es pas Japonais ?  
-Américain depuis dix générations. Et je t'emmerde.

Ils étaient de retour à l'entrepôt.

Kanda resserra l'élastique qui retenait ses cheveux, avant d'attraper un paquet de munitions.

-T'es pas censé avoir le crâne rasé, à l'armée ? demanda Lavi.  
-Au début, si. Mais en trois ans de guerre, les cheveux repoussent, si tu crois que j'ai que ça à penser entre un raid aérien et une offensive de missiles…  
-Vous n'êtes pas une compagnie dans les normes…  
-C'est quoi, la norme, dans la guerre ? Tu crois que ça existe, un quota de morts, un mode d'emploi pour exploser des villages ennemis ? La guerre, c'est un monde à part. C'est des enfants qui prennent les armes pour protéger leurs frères et sœurs. C'est des mères qui se jettent sous les balles pour épargner leurs bébés. C'est des orphelins qui fuient de nuit, à l'arrière des camions de marchandises. Y a rien de normal dans la guerre.  
-Je veux dire, habituellement, il y a des règles à…  
-Et elle est où, la règle, quand un compagnon se fait tuer sous les yeux et tombe dans le sable en disant « on jouera plus jamais au foot ensemble ». Elle est où ?

Kanda s'arrêta, haletant.

-Tu me fais chier. Tu comprends rien.  
-C'était qui, ce compagnon ? murmura Lavi, heureux malgré lui de découvrir la fêlure dans l'apparence si forte du sergent.

Il le connaissait depuis… quoi, une demi-heure ? Et pourtant il lui semblait le connaître intimement, d'être un ami, ou ce qui s'en approchait le plus. Il avait une envie brûlante de le connaître, simplement le connaître, savoir tout ce qui se passait dans sa petite tête étroite. Il ne cherchait pas à savoir pourquoi, il n'était pas assez naïf pour croire au coup de foudre et toutes ces inepties sur l'Amour avec un grand A. Mais il voulait tout savoir de lui pour pouvoir, ensuite, décider s'il valait la peine de l'attirer dans son lit.

-Sergeant Daisya. Ecris-le, dans ton article à la con, qu'il avait dix-sept ans quand il s'est engagé. Il a dit en avoir vingt pour pouvoir entrer dans l'armée, mais il avait dix-sept ans. Et il est mort la semaine passée.

Sa voix tremblait légèrement.  
Lavi hocha la tête et commença à empaqueter les munitions.

OoOoO

Lavi piqua sa fourchette dans un morceau de viande à la couleur grise peu alléchante, dévisagea longuement ce qui était censé être du bœuf, puis le mit en bouche et le mâcha méticuleusement.

-Il n'y a pas d'ordinateurs, ou des trucs comme ça pour communiquer avec vos proches ?  
-Y en avait un dans l'ancien campement. Après le bombardement, le gouvernement a décidé que c'était trop cher. On a un téléphone, dans le bureau du Chief Warrant Officer. Pas de gsm, c'est une perte d'argent, on n'a pas le temps de perdre son temps. Sinon, on peut envoyer des lettres, si on a quelqu'un pour les recevoir en Amérique.  
-Tu étais là, lors du bombardement ?

Kanda plongea ses yeux noirs dans ceux, verts, de Lavi.

-J'ai toujours été là. Depuis le début. J'étais là pour dégager les décombres, pour transporter les blessés, pour construire un nouveau campement. Pour enterrer les morts.  
-Ils ne sont pas rapatriés ?  
-Tu as compris ce que je voulais dire, grogna Kanda en faisant un geste suffisant de la main.

Lavi baissa la tête vers son assiette et rougit imperceptiblement en revoyant les yeux noirs fixant les siens.

Ce mec, il le voulait.

Et quand Lavi voulait quelque chose, il l'obtenait toujours.

OoOoO

-Yuuuuuuu ? Je peux faire des photos du dortooooir ? chantonna Lavi en sautillant tout autour du militaire.

Kanda le fusilla du regard, les mots « ferme ta grande gueule » comme gravés en lettres de feu sur son front.

-Je suis occupé, _crazy rabbit_.

Ce qui n'était qu'à moitié vrai – il ne faisait que superviser ses quelques Privates qui démontaient les miradors.

-_C'mon_, Yuuuuu ! Je VEUX faire des photos !

Puis il eut un demi-sourire inquiétant.

-Et si tu es gentil, je ferai des photos de toi… ce soir… dans le dortoir… tu sais, j'ai bossé à Playboy et Penthouse pour payer mes études…

Les yeux du Sergeant ne firent plus simplement des éclairs, ils sortirent littéralement de ses orbites, comme pour aller tirer une balle à bout portant dans la tête de ce _stupid_, _foolish_, _crazy_, _dirty rabbit._

-Je n'en ai strictement rien à battre de tes études de pervers, et n'imagine même pas _une seconde _que je puisse ne serait-ce qu'envisager l'idée de poser pour tes conneries, gronda le militaire en attrapant Lavi par le col. Et je m'appelle « Sergeant Kanda » !

Lavi, bien que plus grand que Kanda de quelques centimètres, flottait littéralement à cinq centimètres du sol. Ce type avait une force insoupçonnée. Mais il ne montra pas sa surprise et sourit comme un gamin qui vient de mettre une punaise sur la chaise de la vieille et moche prof de maths.

-Tu t'appelles Sergeant… ça veut dire que ton identité militaire a englobé toute autre identité ?  
-_So what _? grogna Kanda en approchant son nez de celui du journaliste, impressionnant et effrayant comme un tigre qui s'apprête à vous bondir dessus.

Lavi haussa les épaules et fit son plus grand sourire d'angelot innocent – voire déficient mental.

-Je peux prendre des photooooos ?  
-Grmbl. Oui, lâcha-t-il en le reposant au sol. Corporal Lee, accompagne-le.

Lenalee descendit du mirador, un morceau de M2 Browning (9) sous le bras.

-Sergeant, c'est toi qui dois t'en charger. Si _Brother_ me voit me balader avec lui, il va en faire une maladie.  
-_Damn _! Je suis pas une _fucking _baby-sitter, _for God's sake _!

Lavi plaça une main devant sa bouche, les yeux moqueurs.

-_So shocking _! Tu n'as pas honte d'être aussi malpoli devant une gente dame ?

Lenalee rosit en riant doucement, mais Kanda dévisagea Lavi d'un air glacial.

-Tu sais combien de mecs elle a dézingué, ta gente dame ?

Lavi balbutia un vague « oups désolé ». C'est vrai que la notion de gente dame perd un peu de son sens, quand on est en guerre.

-Bon, _off we go_, grommela Kanda en s'éloignant à grands pas vers le dortoir 5, suivi de Lavi.  
-Et euh… il se passe quoi avec le frère de Lenalee ?  
-Corporal Lee, corrigea Kanda.  
-Oui. Pourquoi elle dit qu'il va en faire une maladie ?  
-L'esprit de famille américain. Unis pour la vie, toutes ces _bullshit_ là. Il est surprotecteur.  
-Oh. C'est le genre de frère qui est ceinture noire de karaté et qui va casser la gueule au gamin qui t'a volé ton quatre-heures ?

Kanda ricana doucement.

-Il faudrait déjà qu'il ait le physique pour. Non, il est plutôt du genre harcèlement moral et persécution silencieuse.  
-Aah, souffla Lavi, comprenant peu à peu.

Kanda ouvrit la porte du dortoir 5 et s'appuya contre le mur en tôles en attendant que son boulet du jour ait fini ses photos.

Lavi alla chercher son appareil photo dans son sac, nettoya presque affectueusement la lentille de l'objectif, puis commença à mitrailler. Les lits de camp, les fenêtres poussiéreuses, le drapeau américain punaisé sur le mur du fond, les étagères.

-Je peux prendre des photo des trucs personnels, ou ça emmerde quelqu'un ? demanda Lavi. Ça fera plus vivant pour mon article, tu vois.  
-Tant que c'est rien de compromettant, soupira Kanda en haussant les épaules.  
-Ok, donc je fais comme s'il n'y avait pas une pile de PlayBoy sous le lit de…

Il déchiffra le nom sur le coffre de bois.

-« PFC Thomas Finder… » PFC, c'est… euh…  
-Private First Class(10). T'aurais dû potasser un minimum avant de venir te perdre dans le désert.  
-Oh c'est bon, t'énerve pas, _Yuu_.  
-_Shaddup_, gronda Kanda.  
-T'es pas drôle.  
-Je suis pas payé pour être drôle.

Lavi haussa les épaules et reprit sa séance de photographies, l'air de rien. Il remarqua avec un certain étonnement que l'étagère de Kanda était vide. Strictement vide. Pas une lettre, pas une photo, pas un bijou, pas un de ces grigris que les soldats superstitieux embarquent avec eux.

-Je peux aller prendre des photos dans le dortoir des officiers ? demanda Lavi.  
-Hm.

Kanda se décolla du mur et rouvrit la porte du dortoir.

-Dis… euh… les affaires de ceux qui sont morts…  
-On les renvoie aux familles.  
-Oui, bien sûr, mais… je veux dire, on dirait pas qu'il y a eu tant de morts que ça. Le dortoir 5 a dix lits occupés, c'est pareil dans tous ?  
-On a quinze dortoirs, je t'ai dit. Il y en a onze de vides.

Lavi écarquilla les yeux.

-Onze ? _Oh my…_  
-Sur les onze, il y en a trois qui ont été vidés parce que leurs occupants étaient blessés et rapatriés la semaine passée. Tous les autres sont morts. On a bien morflé, dans cette compagnie, je dois dire.  
-Ok… donc, il ne reste que quarante soldats ?  
-Quarante-six avec les officiers. Lee, Lieutenant (11) Tiedoll, Lieutenant Cloud, Lieutenant Sokaro, Captain Cross (12) et le type qu'on nous a envoyé en renfort il y a trois mois, le Lieutenant Hatake.  
-En renfort ?  
-Après la mort de Lieutenant Yeegar, on a reçu des renforts d'une autre compagnie qui est basée plus au nord.  
-Ok…  
-On y est.

Kanda ouvrit la porte du dortoir des officiers. Lavi y entra et sourit mystérieusement en passant devant le sergent. Il avait une odeur agréable, un mélange aigre-doux, entre l'âpreté de la sueur, la fraîcheur de l'after-shave et la douceur du gel douche. L'odeur de Yuu. Le sourire de Lavi s'épanouit. Ce type, il l'avait dans la peau. Irrémédiablement. C'était… dingue.

Lavi remarqua que le dortoir était plus luxueux que celui des sous-officiers. Les lits étaient les mêmes, les fins rideaux étaient les mêmes, le drapeau était le même. Mais il y avait plus d'espace, plus de rangements, plus de fenêtres, et même un _frigo_. Une sorte de chambre d'hôtel avec minibar...

En plus poussiéreux et plus dangereux. Parce que mine de rien, c'était le désert et ç'avait été la guerre, de l'autre côté des barbelés.

Il commença à prendre des photos, s'arrêtant à chaque lit. Les officiers semblaient collectionner les photos et les lettres. Ils en avaient punaisé un peu partout. Chaque officier avait quelqu'un en Amérique. Quelqu'un qui l'attendait jour après jour.

-Hum, je vais faire l'impasse sur ça, ricana Lavi en désignant du pouce les posters de pin-up accrochés au-dessus du lit du capitaine.  
-C'est un _dirty old man_. Il y en a dans toutes les compagnies, lâcha Kanda en regardant à l'extérieur, attendant visiblement de pouvoir sortir de là.

Lavi sourit encore plus. Il arriva devant le lit du Chief Warrant Officer. Des photos de Lenalee enfant et adolescente étaient encadrées et disposées sur l'étagère et au mur.

-A quoi ça sert qu'il ait des photos de sa sœur ? Elle est avec lui. Il ferait mieux d'avoir des photos de ses amis ou de sa famille, non ?  
-Elle… on dirait qu'elle est sa seule famille, marmonna Kanda.  
-Oh. D'accord.

Parmi les photos de la jeune fille, il remarqua un petit cadre en bois clair, qui semblait… à part. Il était au beau milieu de toutes ces images colorées, il aurait dû se fondre dans la masse, et pourtant il en ressortait.  
C'était une simple photo, en noir et blanc, en plus. Un joli noir et blanc, très artistique, un peu éthéré, à la David Hamilton. Lavi s'y connaissait. C'était un homme aux cheveux clairs en bataille, l'air fatigué mais cool, les yeux mi-clos et brillants. Lavi sourit, il était beau.

-C'est lui, l'assistant qui s'est pris une balle ?  
-Hm ? Ouais.  
-Je l'ai deviné, parce qu'il a l'air… enfin, ça se voit que ça a été pris après une nuit… agréable.

Kanda jeta un regard vers la photo incriminée.

-_You pervert_.  
-Ben quoi, c'est pas ma faute si votre Warrant Officer est gay, qu'il photographie son mec après l'amour et qu'il affiche les pièces à conviction dans son dortoir, si ?

Kanda ne répondit rien, le regard fixé sur quelque chose à l'extérieur. Lavi se demanda confusément à quoi il devait ressembler après l'amour.

Ne trouvant pas de réponse, il continua son inspection. Il découvrit une petite table couverte de photos d'identité, chacune barrée d'une bande noire dans le coin supérieur droit. Un petit crucifix était cloué au mur, et des bougies éteintes scintillaient presque dans le clair-obscur. La cire blanche luisante avait dégouliné puis s'était figée. C'était joli. C'était triste. C'était un autel aux morts.

-Ils sont tous là ? demanda le journaliste en se signant.  
-Ouais, grogna Kanda depuis la porte.  
-Tu peux me dire le nom de certains ? demanda Lavi en se tournant vers lui.

Kanda se décolla du mur, soupirant. Il rejoignit Lavi et tendit le doigt vers l'image d'un vieil homme moustachu.

-Lieutenant Kevin Yeegar.

Il pointa la photo d'un jeune militaire, la trentaine, les cheveux bruns ramenés en arrière.

-Corporal Suman Dark.

Une grimace douloureuse passa sur son visage, puis disparut comme un éclair, tandis qu'il désignait un soldat incroyablement jeune. Son visage ovale était voilé par l'ombre que faisait la large capuche de son sweat-shirt. Deux lignes violettes descendaient de ses yeux sur ses joues, dans un maquillage étrange.

-Sergeant Daisya Barry. Il faisait partie de mon escouade.

Son expression s'était assombrie. D'un geste vaste, il désigna le reste des photos.

-Plus tous les Privates.  
-Ah merde…  
-Comme tu dis.  
-Je peux… te poser des questions ? Pour mon article ?

Kanda se signa puis sortit.

-Non.

* * *

**Lexique :**

Boys : c'est les « garçons », le surnom donné aux soldats américains. Je crois avoir lu ça dans « Be safe » (je sais plus qui est l'auteur, par contre…)

Brother (j'imagine que tout le monde aura compris xD): frère, ici c'est la traduction pour « Nii-san ».

Bullshit : c'est un nom singulier en anglais qui se traduit par un pluriel en français (c'est pour ça que j'ai écrit « toutes ces bullshit » avec bullshit au singulier) et qui signifie très vulgairement « conneries ».

C'mon : contraction de l'expression « come on », qui est une traduction de « allez ».

Damn : très beau juron, au même titre que « damn it », qui s'est mué au court du temps en « dammit ». Ça peut se traduire par « merde », même si à la base ça veut plutôt dire un truc comme « damnation »…

Dirty old man : vieux pervers.

For God's sake : « sake » n'a pas vraiment de traduction en français, mais on peut traduire par « pour l'amour de Dieu », ou « nom de Dieu », ou toutes ces expressions teintées d'un doux blasphème^^

Fucking : pas besoin de vous faire un cours magistral sur la signification du mot « fuck », je crois ^^'' juste que c'est un mot qui revient parfois quand les gens sont énervés, comme en français on a « putain ». « Je suis pas une _fucking _baby-sitter » peut être traduit par « je suis pas une putain de baby-sitter ».

Little boy (facile^^) : petit garçon, gamin.

Off we go : expression que j'aime assez bien (ça sonne bien, je trouve) et qui signifie « on y va ».

Shaddup : contraction de « shut up » qui veut dire « tais-toi ».

So shocking : l'expression favorite des petites vieilles anglaises qui boivent leur thé en râlant sur les temps actuels où les punks rôdent à chaque coin de rue, où les jeunes filles ressemblent à des prostituées, etc. En gros, et vous le savez sûrement xP, ça veut dire « tellement choquant », « c'est choquant ».

So what ? : « et alors ? »

Stupid Rabbit (pas dur) : lapin débile ! ça sonne moins bien que « baka usagi », mébon.

Stupid, foolish, crazy, dirty rabbit : les trois premiers mots sont des variations pour « débile » et « dirty » signifie « sale », « pervers ». Rabbit, pas de nouveauté, c'est « lapin ».

You pervert : pervers (quand on insulte quelqu'un en anglais, on ajoute souvent le « you » avant l'insulte)

* * *

**Notes **

(1) Corporal est l'équivalent américain de caporal. Il s'agit d'un sous-officier, dirigeant les plus petites unités de l'armée. Comme les sergents (Sergeants), les caporaux sont responsables de l'entraînement des soldats, de leur apparence et de leur propreté. Quand on s'adresse à un caporal de façon formelle, il faut dire « Corporal »

(2) Une compagnie est une unité de cent à deux cents soldats, dirigés par un capitaine (Captain)

(3) Komui est un Chief Warrant Officer 3 (ou CW3, grade qui équivaut à peu près à « adjudant-chef »). Sa fonction est de donner des ordres à ses subordonnés, donc de diriger des troupes. Un CW3 peut diriger les opérations à différents niveaux : de « team » ou « detachment » à « brigade ». L'insigne d'un CW3 consiste en une plaquette horizontale, argentée, ornée de trois barrettes verticales, noires, porté sur les épaulettes. Quand on s'adresse à un Warrant Officer de façon officielle, on emploie « Mr » ou « Ms » (Monsieur/Madame). Mais il arrive aussi de les appeler « Sir » ou « Ma'am ». Je trouve que ce grade correspond très bien à celui de Grand Intendant. De plus, puisque Komui est médecin militaire, il porte un badge de médecin, en argent : un caducée (càd un bâton autour duquel s'enroulent deux serpents, symbole universel de la médecine) surmonté d'une croix grecque (càd une croix dont les quatre branches sont de même longueur. C'est ce qu'on voit à l'enseigne de toutes les pharmacies (du moins celles de Belgique)) et d'une paire d'ailes. Le caducée est placé devant une représentation d'une civière, et le tout est encadré par une couronne de feuilles de chêne. Il existe quatre types de badges (quatre « awards »), selon l'importance du médecin. Le 1st award n'a pas d'étoile, le 2nd en a une (au sommet de la croix), le 3rd en a deux (à chaque extrémité du caducée), le 4th en a trois (deux de part et d'autre de la civière, l'autre au sommet de la croix).

(4) Un Sergeant (sergent) est un sous-officier dirigeant un « squad » (escouade, càd neuf à dix soldats). Kanda est un Staff Sergeant (grade n'existant pas en France), son travail est de faire en sorte que les soldats sous ses ordres donnent le meilleur de leur potentiel. Il a souvent d'autres sergents sous ses ordres (le travail d'un simple sergent est de « donner le bon exemple aux soldats ». Il fait son job, et les soldats regardent, puis imitent). Un Sergeant est plus haut gradé qu'un Corporal. Ses galons consistent en trois V retournés, et un demi-cercle concave reliant les deux extrémités du V (je sais pas si c'est clair XD)

(5) Un Lieutenant Colonel commande un bataillon (trois cents à mille soldats), mais peut aussi se charger d'une brigade (trois à cinq mille soldats). Il a pour assistant un Command Sergeant Major (donc comme ça vous savez le grade de Link, même si on ne le verra pas^^), et on s'adresse à lui en disant « Lieutenant Colonel » ou simplement « Colonel ». L'insigne d'un Lieutenant Colonel, c'est une sorte de petite feuille style feuille d'érable (chuis pas trop sûre^^'') argentée (cependant, le Lieutenant Colonel est plus haut gradé que le Major, qui lui a le même insigne, mais en doré).

(6) Une « Squad » (en français « escouade »), est une unité de 4 à 10 soldats, dirigée par un Staff Sergeant.

(7) Les M4 sont des fusils d'une longueur d'environ 80 centimètres, pesant à peu près 3 kilos. Il s'agit d'une des armes « légères » les plus utilisées par l'US Army (avec le M16, qui est plus lourd et qui est une vraie « arme d'assaut » (« assault rifle »)), qui a une portée de 500 mètres. Les M9 sont des revolvers Beretta (donc d'origine italienne) très utilisés par l'US Army. Il s'agit d'un pistolet semi-automatique, d'une longueur de 21 centimètres, ayant une portée de 50 mètres.

(8) Un Private est un simple soldat. Il n'a aucun insigne, son galon est un simple V inversé. C'est la première étape pour entrer dans l'armée. Leur mission est simplement d'exécuter les ordres du mieux de leurs capacités.

(9) Le « M2 Browning machine gun » est une arme d'artillerie lourde. Un M2 pèse de 38 à 58 kilos (selon qu'il est chargé ou non). Il mesure 1 mètre 60 de long, avec un canon d'1 mètre 10. Il repose sur un trépied. Ses balles peuvent atteindre une vitesse de près de 900 m/s, et atteignent des cibles jusqu'à 1800 mètres.

(10) Les PFC ont les mêmes devoirs que des « Privates », en fait c'est exactement la même chose qu'un Private « normal », le grade de « Private First Class » s'atteint après un an à l'armée (c'est automatique). Leurs galons sont les mêmes que ceux d'un Private, mais avec une sorte de parenthèse qui referme le V renversé.

(11) Le grade de Lieutenant se subdivise en deux catégories : les First Lieutenants (1LT) et les Second Lieutenants (2LT), ces seconds étant plus hauts gradés que les premiers. On s'adresse aux deux en disant « Lieutenant ». Sokaro, Cloud, Tiedoll et Kakashi sont des First Lieutenants, chargés de diriger une section (« Platoon » en anglais), c'est-à-dire 3 à 4 Squads (16 à 40 soldats). Dans cette fic, chaque Lieutenant dirige (à la base, c'est-à-dire avant de se faire tous tuer) un Platoon de 4 Squads (chaque Squad comprenant 10 hommes), donc 40 hommes.

(12) Cross est capitaine, donc plus haut gradé que les autres Maréchaux, mais c'est parce que je voyais pas trop qui mettre d'autre… Luberier, j'aurais pas aimé l'avoir dans cette compagnie… en plus, il est déjà Lieutenant Colonel^^ Donc, un capitaine (Captain) dirige une Company. Ici, la compagnie de Cross est composée de 4 Platoons (puisqu'il y a 4 Lieutenants), donc ça nous fait 160 soldats.

* * *

ça nous fait pas mal de notes en bas de page, hein?^^"" mais ça devrait diminuer au fur et à mesure, je crois que j'ai dit le plus gros ici...

Maintenant, le truc pas crédible qui se passera jamais dans la vraie vie: personne n'est assez cinglé pour Javeliser son uniforme. Pas même Komui. C'est à la limite du blasphème, donc peu recommandé^^ De même que les cheveux longs: à part les femmes, c'est tout le monde la même coupe à ras (quelqu'un a vu le film "Jar head"? ^^ Il parle entre autres de ça, les _boys_ ont le crâne qui finit par ressembler à un... (c'est quoi le mot français pour "jar"? xDD) Enfin leurs cheveux finissent par faire penser au couvercle d'un bocal. Je m'en souviens parce que je regarde jamais ce genre de film, mais que je l'ai vu par hasard un jour où je devais aller en salle d'étude mais qu'elle était pleine à craquer et du coup on m'avait envoyée dans la salle de projection, où le film passait. Ce passage-là m'avait fait marrer. Je me suis d'ailleurs inspirée de ce film pour la description des dortoirs (je me souviens plus en détail, mais c'était l'impression vaguement cosy et poussiéreuse, avec les trucs en bois et les lits en métal, qui m'est restée))

Rien d'autre à dire? =_= Mmmmh... ah! oui! Il y a normalement des ordis dans les campements (je l'ai lu dans "Be safe" de Xavier-Laurent Lepetit), et j'imagine qu'il y a aussi le téléphone. Mais je voulais que les _boys _soient coupés du monde. Parce que la guerre est un monde à part.

Eeet... raah, j'étais sûre qu'il y avait autre chose! huuuummm... Ah! J'ai un peu laissé vagabonder mon imagination en ce qui concerne la fréquence des permissions^^ J'ai dit "neuf mois" comme ça, mais je sais pas vraiment combien de temps c'est censé être et j'ai pensé que c'était un détail sans trop d'importance...

Voilà, _là_, j'ai fini^^

En espérant ne pas vous avoir trop gavées avec mon blablatage et mes notes interminables... je vous jure, ça devrait se calmer par la suite! Vous me laissez une review? Please... (yeux larmoyants et suppliants)


	3. Nuit 1

Désolée pour mon retard! J'ai dû allonger ce chapitre, qui ne faisait que... quatre pages. J'ai honte... même pas des pages Word, non. Quatre malheureuses pages manuscrites, le truc qu'on lit en trois secondes et demi (parce qu'en plus j'écris grand). Donc je l'ai allongé, allongé, allongé (pourquoi je pense au marteau de Lavi, moi? *sbaf*) et j'y ai intégré des anecdotes sur Allen, sur Cross, sur Komui... nyark nyark je n'épargne personne ^^

Merci à toutes mes revieweuses, je suis agréablement surprise d'avoir fait autant d'adeptes dès le premier chapitre xD

**R&R**

**Misi-chan** merci^^ Oui ça devrait ressembler au passage Ishbal... surtout pour le côté traumatique... Dommage que tu aies tout oublié de mes précieuses recherches ^^" mais bon, je ne prétendais pas apporter un savoir inestimable à qui que ce soit xD C'est juste pour être crédible, après, je me doute bien que c'est un peu trop rapide pour qu'on se rappelle de tout en détail... par contre, désolée de te décevoir avec le coup de foudre, mais l'histoire doit tenir en trois jours, donc j'ai dû condenser... Je ne pense pas que ce soit un coup du "destin", j'ai mis ça dans les pensées de Lavi pour expliquer son "coup de foudre", mais je crois que c'est plus profond que ça. Et Lavi le sait. C'est plus qu'une simple amourette, genre "oh je suis follement amoureux de ce beau mec que j'ai vu à peine trois secondes". C'est une sorte d'alchimie. Moi non plus, j'aime pas trop les coups de foudre, ce serait trop facile. C'est pour ça que je compte les faire ramer jusqu'au bout, ces deux-là xD Je pense que c'est pas la façon dont on tombe amoureux qui compte... parce que tomber amoureux c'est quelque chose de trop primitif... le plus important, c'est la façon dont on se construit avec l'autre... ça rend le côté "primitif" plus humain et sensible. C'est pour ça que je prends souvent le raccourci du coup de foudre, pour insister plus sur tout le processus de la construction du couple... enfin, c'est une question de point de vue. Sinon à part ça... si je te dis que je fais exprès de faire passer Lavi pour un débile profond, tu me crois?^^ C'est dans son caractère de faire le con. Mais ça n'en fait pas un con pour autant! Je voudrais bien le faire plus intelligent, plus classe, plus tout, mais dans le contexte de cette fic, c'est lui le journaliste qui n'y connais rien à la guerre. Il n'est pas con, il ignore certaines choses qui, par hasard, sont centrales à l'histoire. Je vais essayer de le rendre plus _sensitive_, plus futé, avec une meilleure intuition, comme ça il aura l'air moins con... mais dans les faits, il faut pas oublier que c'est lui qui se fait raconter la guerre! C'est obligé qu'il soit en décalage...

J'ai lu "Be safe" pour le plaisir, après avoir été avec l'école au "Prix Farniente" (c'est un prix littéraire organisé par et pour les jeunes, où on peut rencontrer les auteurs et faire des activités. J'y étais allée pour rencontrer Delphine de Vigan et Marita De Sterck... je sais plus trop comment c'est arrivé, mais j'ai eu envie de lire "Be Safe", qui était aussi de la sélection). Dans le fond, c'est pas un livre très "guerre". C'est plus du point de vue de la famille des boys. Et c'était plus centré sur le petit frère du soldat que sur l'histoire du soldat en lui-même. Le truc qui m'a le plus inspiré, c'est quand même "Andreas: le retour". Ce bouquin est... waouh. Trève de bavardage xD

**Lalilana** merci^^ j'aime bien avoir des nouvelles revieweuses, ça me donne des points de vue différents! (et ça me fait marrer les gens sadiques avec YuYuu et Lavi-baka-chan)

Merci à toutes les autres, qui m'ont mis en alerte, en fav', celles qui m'ont lu et on noté sur un post-it de lire la suite... euh... je vous aime toutes!

Notes débiles et inintéressantes de l'auteure

Au cours de latin, j'ai dû traduire un extrait de Tacite, sur l'impérialisme romain. Une phrase m'a marqué, et même la prof a dit que ça pouvait s'appliquer au contexte actuel de la guerre en Irak ou en Afghanistan. La voici:

_Auferre trucidare rapere falsis nominibus imperium atque ubi solitudinem faciunt pacem appellant._

**Voler, égorger, enlever, ils appellent cela du faux nom d'empire, et là où ils font un désert, ils appellent cela la paix.**

Ah, dernière précision! Pour ce chapitre, je fais référence à un morceau des Turin Brakes. C'est un groupe que je ne connaissais absolument pas, jusqu'au jour où j'ai entendu un de leur morceau "Sea change", sur Classic21 (la radio rock and pop belge! Yeah!). J'ai été touchée par le rythme des voix. Par la guitare assez légère... je sais pas expliquer, parce que j'ai jamais fait de musique, chez moi aimer un morceau, c'est instinctif. Je sais pas dire pourquoi, mais ça me transperce, ça me fait des sensations toutes bizarres dans le ventre, c'est très étrange. Euh donc je disais! Ce morceau m'a vraiment bouleversée, sans raison apparente. Je comprenais pas bien les paroles, mais j'avais l'impression de ressentir cet élan mélancolique des déserteurs... comment dire... (n'appelez pas l'asile, s'il vous plaît) enfin bref! J'avais la sensation que ça disait quelque chose d'important, et que ça pourrait aider ma fic. J'ai cherché les paroles sur internet, et paf! (ça fait des chocapics) j'avais raison. Le clip était marrant, avec des petits soldats en plastique, et des tanks téléguidés. Enfin, pas tellement marrant... c'est pas drôle la guerre TT

Bonne lecture!

**Nuit 1**

Lavi reposa ses couverts sur son assiette. Il regarda Kanda par en dessous, avec une sorte d'anxiété. Il n'avait plus dit un mot depuis la visite du dortoir des officiers. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais le sergent se leva précipitamment et sortit du réfectoire sans même lui adresser un regard.

-_Holly shit_, grogna Lavi en frappant la table du poing.  
-Faut pas le laisser s'enfuir ! dit Lenalee en s'asseyant à côté de lui.  
-_Hey man_, t'occupe pas de lui, il en vaut pas la peine, râla Allen en se laissant tomber en face du journaliste.  
-Je m'interpose, fit Komui en poussant Lavi pour s'asseoir entre lui et sa sœur.  
-_Yay _y a du monde ici, il se passe quoi ? mâchonna le Captain en posant son plateau à côté de celui d'Allen.  
-On vient casser du sucre sur le dos de _StYuupid-man_, grommela Allen.  
-_Good nickname_, apprécia le Warrant Officer en vidant sa tasse de café.  
-On parle de Yuu, _my sweet son _? dit Lieutenant Tiedoll en piquant un espèce de donut défraîchi sur le plateau d'Allen.

Lavi leva la tête, intrigué. Son fils ? Puis il se reprit, impossible.

-_What's the matter with him _? demanda Cross en allumant une cigarette.  
-Sergeant Kanda ne veut plus coopérer, répondit Lavi.  
-Nuance : il n'a jamais voulu, corrigea Allen.  
-Il a un sale caractère, concéda le lieutenant avec une petite moue.  
-Ça, c'est rien de le dire, ricana Allen en piquant rageusement dans son steak.  
-Et pourquoi il est parti ? demanda Komui.  
-_Dunno_. Il me fait la gueule depuis cet après-midi.  
-Je vais lui parler, dit Lenalee en se levant.  
-Mais va pas t'emmerder pour ce type, râla encore Allen.  
-Il a eu pour mission de s'occuper du journaliste. Il accomplit toujours ses missions, contrairement à certains, persifla le Captain avec un regard sombre.

Allen rentra la tête dans les épaules, mais Lavi ne releva pas.

Lenalee sortit en adressant un sourire à toutes les personnes attablées. Lavi lui rendit son sourire, elle était vraiment mignonne. Il sentit un truc froid contre sa nuque.

-_Keep your hands away from my sis_, siffla une voix dans son cou_._

Lavi leva doucement les mains, intimidé. Komui semblait avoir la gâchette facile.

-Laisse-le, ricana Cross. Tu vois bien qu'il est plus intéressé par Kanda que par Lenalee.  
-P-parfaitement, se défendit Lavi.

Komui replaça son revolver dans son holster, comme à regret. Puis il eut un sourire triste.

-C'est pour ça qu'il te fait la gueule ? demanda-t-il en se remettant à manger.  
-Je pense pas. Je sais pas. On a parlé de Sergeant Daisya Barry, et ça l'a mis dans cet état.  
-Hm, fit Tiedoll, ce qui signifiait tout et rien.  
-Et ça avance bien, ton reportage ? demanda Allen.  
-Plus ou moins. J'ai des photos. J'ai besoin de témoignages, maintenant, et ça n'aide pas s'il ne dit rien.  
-Lenalee va sûrement le convaincre de revenir, le rassura Cross en écrasant sa cigarette dans une sous-tasse ébréchée.  
-J'espère, dit simplement Lavi en buvant son verre d'eau.

Il s'étira en bâillant discrètement. Son voyage jusqu'au camp l'avait épuisé.  
Il écoutait vaguement les quatre militaires discuter, se moquer les uns des autres, avec une sorte de lassitude. Ils étaient tous tellement désabusés. Et pourtant ils riaient, plaisantaient, le cœur déjà rempli du bonheur de rentrer au bercail.

-_C'mon_, Sergeant, c'est pas si terrible ! Il suffit de répondre à quelques questions, dit Lenalee en réapparaissant devant la table, traînant le Japonais derrière elle.  
-_Yeah_, grommela Kanda.  
-Je l'ai, dit simplement la jeune fille en l'asseyant de force face à Lavi.

Les deux jeunes hommes se dévisagèrent longtemps, se jaugeant du regard. Puis Kanda fit un léger mouvement de tête, donnant le signal de départ. Lavi acquiesça en silence, sortant un calepin et un magnétophone de la sacoche qu'il avait emportée au réfectoire.

-Bon, on va commencer par le début. Age, origine, profession avant d'entrer à l'armée.  
-Vingt-cinq ans, américain. J'ai jamais rien fait d'autre que militaire.

Il avait tout dit d'une traite, la voix égale et profonde. Presque indifférente.

-D'accord. Je peux citer ton nom ?

Kanda haussa une épaule.

-Alors… euh… tu penses quoi de cette amnistie ? demanda Lavi sans tourner plus longtemps autour du pot.  
-Je pense que c'est de la merde, répondit le sergent, de la voix de ceux qui ont tout dit et s'apprêtent à se taire pour un long moment.  
-Euh… mais encore ?

Le réfectoire était silencieux, plus personne ne bougeait. Certains soldats s'étaient approchés de leur table, pour entendre ce qui se disait.

-On a mis un pays à feu et à sang et on se barre au nom de la paix ? dit Kanda avec une note de révolte dans la voix. La paix, ça se décide avant de tuer des innocents. Pas après.  
-Ok. Et… personnellement ? Je veux dire, par rapport à toi et toi seul ?  
-Moi ? Moi, ça me donne un peu de congé. Pour glander chez moi, avec les cris des morts qui résonnent dans ma tête, après trois ans de massacre.

Le silence était assourdissant. Lavi toussota.

-Ok, bon… et cette guerre, tu… as quelque chose à dire dessus ?

Lavi avait préparé un questionnaire précis et structuré, pour ne rien oublier, ne rien laisser passer. Mais face à tout ce silence désabusé, il avait perdu le fil de son questionnaire. Ses questions lui semblaient stupides et superficielles, illusoires.

-Chuis un chien du gouvernement. J'ai rien à dire sur rien. J'ai pas d'avis à donner.  
-Je t'en prie, s'irrita Lavi. Ton avis, tu ne fais que ça, le donner à tout bout de champ.  
-Tu sais ce que j'en pense.

-T'as déjà fait combien de reportages de guerre ? Quatre ? Cinq ?  
-Trois. C'est mon premier en solo.  
-T'sais ce que c'est, alors, la guerre ?  
-C'est pas mon avis qu'on demande. C'est le tien.

Kanda se leva. Il promena son regard sur l'ensemble de la pièce, inspirant doucement, les narines pincées. Il posa les mains sur la table et se pencha vers Lavi.

-Tu veux savoir ce que c'est, la guerre ? Y a plein d'autres gens qui pourraient te le dire. Moi, je n'ai rien à dire. Mais demande donc à Lee, commença-t-il en faisant un mouvement du menton vers Komui. Il te dira que c'est des centaines de filles qui s'engagent au mépris des risques. Wenham te dira que c'est des millions de balles perdues. Miranda te dira que c'est du désespoir collecté dans des mitrailleuses et des tirs d'obus. Krory te dira que sa fiancée est morte le mois passé sous les tirs ennemis. La guerre, c'est deux _assholes_, un pour chaque pays, et des millions d'enfants qui deviennent orphelins du jour au lendemain !

Il se redressa avec un sourire mince, les yeux enflammés.

-Tu veux que je dise quoi, en plus ? Tu veux que je te parle du sang ?

Kanda s'arrêta, haletant. Il avait élevé la voix sans s'en rendre compte.

-Ecris-le, dans ton _crap article_, que le jour où le campement a été bombardé, j'ai failli crever étouffé sous des corps, avec le sang qui coulait dans ma bouche, avec la chair éclatée et déjà froide qui m'empêchait de bouger !

Tous les militaires se signèrent, se recueillant sur tous ceux qui étaient morts ce jour-là, et tous ceux qui avaient failli mourir.

-Hey, _you hack. _Dis-le, avec tes mots de journaliste, le froid qui prend dans ton cœur quand tu vises une cible, une pauvre _fucking_ gamine, dont le seul _fucking _crime est d'être là. Dis l'horreur que tu ressens quand tu dois tuer un inconnu. « Tu ne tueras point ». C'est dans la Bible, ou dans la Constitution Américaine, ou toutes ces _fucking _conneries qui servent à rien, mais au nom desquelles on s'engage. Au nom desquelles on flingue tant d'innocents.

Kanda se rassit. Tiedoll et Allen, assis de part et d'autre du Japonais, s'écartèrent avec une sorte de respect mêlé de crainte. Il criait tout ce qu'eux osaient à peine penser. Ça méritait bien un peu plus d'espace.

-On dit que le premier mort, c'est le pire. Mais c'est faux. Le deuxième est pire. Le troisième encore plus. Chaque mort aggrave notre douleur. On se bat pour notre patrie, soi-disant pour le salut de notre peuple.

Il laissa passer un long silence, le temps de sortir une cigarette de sa poche, de l'allumer et de tirer une latte. Il recracha un grand nuage de fumée bleue dans le visage de Lavi.

-Qui se bat pour notre salut à nous ?

-Tu demandes ce que c'est la guerre ? murmura Kanda en tirant à nouveau sur sa cigarette, se balançant en arrière sur le dossier de sa chaise. On sait pas résumer ça. C'est impossible. On sait dire des morceaux. Un corps qui tombe, et tu ne sais pas qui c'est, puis tu vois que c'est un ami, _dammit_, ton ami. Tout à coup, tout devient silencieux et tu l'entends dire la phrase la plus conne du siècle « on jouera plus au foot ensemble ».

Kanda ferma les yeux, comme s'il réfléchissait. Tout le monde avait les yeux fixés sur lui, et Lavi en particulier. Le Staff Sergeant tendit le bras et tapota sa cigarette au-dessus de la sous-tasse ébréchée, laissant tomber quelques cendres.

-Un inconnu se pointe devant toi, tu sais pas qui c'est. Il a peut-être une femme, des gosses, une mère, des amis. T'en sais rien. Et t'as pas le temps de savoir que déjà tu l'as tué. C'est ça, la guerre. Tu tues des gens sans savoir, sans te rendre compte vraiment de toutes les vies que tu effiloches.

Tiedoll essuya une larme qui coulait sur sa joue et Lavi entendit clairement, à côté de lui, Komui renifler.

-Mais le pire, c'est quand tu le connais. Quand tu sais qui sait. Quel effet tu crois que ça lui a fait, au _beansprout_, lors du dernier raid qu'on a opéré, quand il a défoncé la porte d'une maison et qu'il a trouvé Mikk de l'autre côté ?

Allen détourna le regard, rentrant la tête dans les épaules.

Kanda aspira une autre bouffée de tabac, puis recracha la fumée avec un sourire presque moqueur. Ses yeux étaient tristes.

-Il avait pour ordre de tuer tout le monde. Tout le village était soupçonné de terrorisme, même les mères, même les enfants, même les pauvres mecs désarmés, qui n'ont pour eux que leurs vêtements en lambeaux et leurs beaux cheveux noirs. Tu crois qu'il l'a tué, l'homme qu'il aimait, qui avait le malheur d'être du camp adverse ?

Allen se leva un peu trop précipitamment, bousculant la table.

-_Shaddup_, dit-il d'une voix basse et coupante. Ne lui dis pas…

Kanda l'ignora et continua sur sa lancée.

-Il l'a laissé partir. Il l'a même couvert. Il lui a dit où aller pour éviter les prochaines offensives. Il savait que c'était un résistant, il l'avait vu exploser un bus dans un village plus au sud. Il le savait et il lui a donné des informations capitales.

Allen serra les poings, le visage déformé par la colère.

-_SHUT THE FUCK UP !_ s'écria-t-il en attrapant Kanda par le col de son T-shirt.

En un éclair, Kanda avait sorti son M9 de son holster, sous l'aisselle, et l'avait pointé sur la tempe du jeune homme.

-Je vous déconseille de me toucher, Sergeant Walker. Moi aussi, je peux être un _traitor_.

Lavi tendit la main vers le bras de Kanda.

-_Hey, calm down_…

Kanda baissa son arme, ne quittant pas Allen du regard. Ce dernier semblait vouloir le tuer sur place. Il fit mine de s'écarter, puis se tourna vers Lavi.

-T'as pas intérêt à parler de moi dans ton article. Je risque la cour martiale. Et si je finis en prison, tu peux être sûr que je te retrouverai à ma sortie.

Puis il s'éloigna, contournant les tables et le peu de soldats qui y étaient assis. Il sortit du baraquement, les mains dans les poches, dos voûté.

-_Please,_ n'écris pas qu'Allen est un traître, murmura Lenalee en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, anxieuse. Il… il s'est racheté, depuis, c'est la seule erreur qu'il ait commise.

Kanda frappa la table du poing, assez violemment pour faire tressauter les plateaux de nourriture et le magnétophone de Lavi.

-Personne dans ce camp ne le dénoncera. Ni toi, ni personne. Parce qu'on a tous quelqu'un pour qui un jour on refusera d'obéir aux ordres. On a tous un Tyki Mikk, ici ou en Amérique.

Lavi acquiesça.

-J'ai des principes. Je ne fais jamais rien qui pourrait porter préjudice aux personnes qui ont accepté de témoigner pour mes articles.

Kanda plissa les yeux, comme pour démêler le vrai du faux dans ce que Lavi lui avait dit. Puis il se détendit légèrement, semblant le trouver honnête.

-Ce que je pense de la guerre ? reprit-il. Je pense que c'est de la merde. Et je le veux écrit comme ça, dans ton papier. S-H-I-T. Parce que si tu veux mon avis, y a rien d'autre à dire. _Over_.

Kanda se leva, écrasa son mégot dans la sous-tasse et sortit sans un regard pour l'assemblée.

Lavi se leva, comme pour l'appeler, mais Lenalee le retint par le bras.

-_Let go_. Il a besoin d'être seul.

Lavi acquiesça en silence, puis se rassit.

-Pose-nous des questions, si tu veux. Ça pourrait étoffer ton reportage, même si tu n'es censé suivre qu'un seul militaire, proposa Tiedoll.  
-Ok… heu… quelle a été la mission la plus éprouvante, pour vous ? demanda Lavi, s'adressant à l'ensemble de la tablée. Et pour Kanda ? Enfin, si vous le savez.

Lenalee se mordit la lèvre en réfléchissant.

-Euh… je ne sais pas trop… pour moi, je crois que c'est le jour où on a dû vider le camp de prisonniers qu'on avait démantelé, au pied des montagnes, commença-t-elle, hésitante. En bref, on avait réussi à libérer un camp de prisonniers de guerre, des _boys _à nous qui avaient été faits prisonniers par l'adversaire. On devait les faire sortir pour les rapatrier. Des hélico arrivaient de partout, il y avait près d'un millier d'hommes à faire sortir. On avait sécurisé la zone, en mettant des chars à différents points stratégiques, des M1 Abrams et des M2 Bradley. Des Humvee (1) transportaient les blessés graves vers le campement le plus proche, où ils devaient être soignés. Autant dire qu'on était pas discrets. Mais on imposait le respect, l'armée ennemie n'aurait pas pu nous empêcher de mener notre mission. Mais il y avait tellement d'agitation qu'on ne s'est pas rendus compte que des terroristes se faufilaient partout. On était organisés, et en même temps on ne l'était pas. Un tank a explosé, sans qu'on comprenne pourquoi, et c'est tout de suite devenu l'enfer. Les résistants avaient posé des petites bombes artisanales un peu partout, sous nos yeux, sans qu'on s'en rende compte. En voyant les explosions, l'armée adverse a compris qu'on avait été affaiblis. On a vu passer des bombardiers, et ils nous ont tirés comme des lapins. Le camp de prisonniers cramait, des tanks ennemis arrivaient pour dérouiller les nôtres, et en une demi-heure tout était fini. On a dû abandonner nos _boys _pour se replier. La mission était simple, à la base. Sans danger. Hyper-bien organisée. On était couverts. Au final, on a sauvé une petite centaine de prisonniers. On a perdu trois M1 Abrams et quatre M2 Bradley, autant d'hélico et cinq Humvee. On était un Platoon. Donc, une quarantaine de _GI_. Quand on est revenus au camp, on n'était plus que vingt.

Lenalee se tut, les sourcils douloureusement froncés.

-Je pense que c'était ça, la mission la plus éprouvante, chuchota-t-elle en fermant les yeux pour ne plus voir le camp en feu, les tanks explosés et les hommes fusillés.

Komui posa la main sur son épaule. Faible réconfort, mais c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Tout ce qu'il était capable de faire. Parce qu'il ne pouvait ramener les morts à la vie.

Lavi baissa les yeux, ne sachant plus où se mettre. La guerre, il connaissait, il l'avait écrite des millions de fois, il l'avait vue à la télé, il l'avait entraperçue lors de ses précédents reportages. Mais il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi clairement, aussi hideuse. Il avait pris des photos depuis des hélicoptères, de ces champs de batailles, ces champs de ruines, ces champs de cadavres amoncelés. Il avait tout vu, mais de loin. De tellement loin qu'il n'aurait jamais cru avoir si mal en voyant cette frêle jeune fille, la vingtaine naissante, pleurer des larmes invisibles sur ces milliers de morts. Parce que soudain, aux yeux de Lavi, des « milliers de morts » n'étaient plus des milliers de petits points, des milliers de petites croix vues depuis le hublot d'un hélicoptère. Des « milliers de morts » redevenaient ce qu'ils étaient réellement. Des milliers d'amis, de compagnons, de frères, d'amants, disparus en quelques secondes, le temps qu'il faut à une mine pour exploser.

Il faillit dire quelque chose, une de ces phrases bateau qui ne servent à rien, qui ont voulu dire quelque chose, en des temps reculés où les hommes éprouvaient encore de la compassion, mais qui on perdu tout leur sens. Mais Lenalee s'était redressée, elle avait ouvert les yeux. Elle ne pleurait pas, elle souriait, elle avait repoussé la main de son frère, et Lavi ne voyait plus quoi dire ni quoi faire.

Ce camp était un monde à part, chaque soldat évoluait différemment du commun des mortels. Là où il aurait fallu pleurer, on souriait. Là où il aurait fallu parler, on se taisait. Ils faisaient tous comme s'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'aide, comme s'ils allaient bien, très bien, mieux que bien. Mais Lavi n'était pas dupe. Il voyait clairement, dans cet enchevêtrement de vies déchirées, chaque âme écorchée se reposant sur sa voisine. Ils s'appuyaient les uns sur les autres sans le montrer, peut-être même sans s'en rendre compte. C'était étrange, inhabituel et triste.

-Pour Kanda, je ne sais vraiment pas, dit Lenalee. On ne sait pas grand-chose de lui, même si ça fait trois ans qu'on vit tous ensemble. Je ne pense pas qu'il te le dira… Il vaut mieux que, pour ce genre de choses, tu nous demandes à nous. Demander « quelle est votre pire mission », ça exige une réponse très personnelle. Je ne crois pas que Kanda te dira quelque chose de personnel.

Lavi acquiesça, un peu déçu.

-Ok, euh… eh bien, si quelqu'un veut me raconter un truc…

Tiedoll mâcha consciencieusement son donut, Cross alluma une nouvelle cigarette et Komui détourna soigneusement le regard. Aucun d'eux ne voulait parler.

-_Brother._ Raconte-lui.

Komui soupira.

-J'ai pas de missions. C'est moi qui donne les missions, objecta-t-il doucement.  
-Alors, la pire chose que vous ayez eu à faire, dit Lavi. En tant que médecin, ou officier.

Komui secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

-Ce n'est pas intéressant. Ça ne t'apportera rien de savoir combien d'hommes je n'ai pas su sauver, combien de _GI_ j'ai envoyé au massacre.  
-Raconte-lui pour Reever, alors, chuchota Lenalee.

Komui eut une mine blessée.

-Non, répondit-il comme à regret.  
-Il faut que tu le racontes, murmura Lenalee. Que tous les mots qui te tournent dans la tête depuis des mois puissent enfin sortir.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ? grommela Komui. Que j'ai blessé mon am… mon ami jusqu'à l'intérieur de son corps ? C'est horrible pour moi, mais ça ne fera jamais un article.  
-Dites-le, supplia Lavi. La guerre, c'est ça aussi.

Le Chief Warrant Officer le dévisagea, avec une expression indéfinissable sur le visage.

-Je… il prit une inspiration. Je suis excellent. Un excellent chirurgien. En Amérique, je suis excellent. Ici, j'ai failli tuer Reever.

Sa voix baissa d'un ton, et il passa une main tremblante sur son front, les yeux baissés.

-Trois balles. C'était quand l'ancien camp a été détruit. Je lui avais dit de se mettre à l'abri. On avait une espèce de bunker en béton armé. Je lui avais dit… de se mettre à l'abri. Mais il m'écoute jamais. Quand les soldats adverses sont entrés dans le camp, après avoir tout démoli, pour tuer les derniers survivants… j'étais dans ma tente, je faisais ce que je pouvais pour mettre à l'abri ceux qui s'étaient fait mutiler par les missiles. Et je croyais qu'il était dans le bunker. Je croyais que pour une fois, il m'avait écouté.

Il pressa sa main contre sa bouche, comme pour réfréner un haut-le-cœur.

-Puis le camp est redevenu silencieux, l'ennemi avait été repoussé. Et Cross est entré dans la tente, et on était tellement heureux de pas… de pas être morts… J'étais tellement heureux d'avoir pu recoudre Walker, d'avoir pu sauver Tiedoll de l'amputation, j'étais tellement soulagé, parce que le carnage était fini, je souriais comme un imbécile, et j'ai levé les yeux vers Cross, et dans ses bras… C'était… tout est devenu noir dans ma tête. Sa… chemise… était rouge… son visage était tellement blanc, il avait les yeux révulsés… j'ai vu… je l'ai vu mourir… Reever… j'ai cru qu'il était mort, et tout s'est arrêté, et j'avais ce scalpel dans la main, et l'espace d'un instant j'ai imaginé ce que ça me ferait d'avoir cette lame enfoncée dans la jugulaire.

Komui releva les yeux et les plongea dans les orbes verts de Lavi.

-Sa poitrine s'est soulevée. Il respirait. Je sais plus ce qu'il s'est passé. Je me souviens même pas d'avoir arraché sa chemise, d'avoir ouvert son torse. Je sais… je sais chaque geste qu'il faut faire, mais je ne me souviens plus. Je n'en parle pas… parce que j'ai honte. Quand je le vois… quand je vois sa cicatrice… Détruire un homme, c'était pas à ça que je rêvais quand je suis devenu médecin. C'est tout. _There's nothing else to say. _

Komui détourna définitivement le regard, les yeux fixés sur une tache du mur de fond. Il respirait lentement et régulièrement, comme un enfant endormi. Lavi baissa les yeux sur son magnétophone. Il le prit, chipota quelques réglages, revint en arrière et effaça une partie de la bande.

-_Geez_, je me suis trompé… murmura-t-il d'une voix atone. Désolé, Mr Lee. Je n'avais pas allumé mon magnéto.

Komui, légèrement de profil, fit glisser son regard bleu nuit vers le journaliste.

-J'ai le témoignage de Corporal Lee, mais je n'ai pas enregistré le vôtre. Je suis vraiment maladroit. Tant pis, je serai obligé de ne pas parler de votre histoire dans mon article, conclut-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux, l'air calme.

L'officier hocha la tête. Il avait compris.

-_Thanks. God bless you_, murmura-t-il en se levant.

Le journaliste le regarda partir sans un mot.

-Fallait qu'il le dise au moins une fois. Comme ça c'est exorcisé.

-Exorcisé ? répéta Lavi en dévisageant celui qui venait de prononcer ces paroles, le Captain Cross.

-C'est important de mettre des mots sur la douleur. Ici, on n'a pas l'habitude de parler. On parle pour savoir qui on envoie se faire buter dans quel secteur, ou quel pont on explose, ou quel village on doit bombarder. On parle de la nostalgie, aussi, le goût de la dinde à Noël en Amérique, la fraîcheur de la neige, parce qu'ici il fait trop chaud pour la neige, et les dindes coûtent trop cher. On parle de cul, pour détendre l'atmosphère. Mais on parle pas, sinon. Parce qu'on a tous vu. On a tous vu Komui s'acharner sur la poitrine ouverte de Wenham. Alors il se tait. A la longue, ça peut tuer quelqu'un de trop se taire. Maintenant, on dirait que c'est exorcisé. Parce qu'il a dit le mot. Honte.

Lavi avait remis son magnéto en route.

-On a tous honte, ici. A part peut-être deux trois cinglés qui aiment le sang, comme Sokaro. C'est pas ça, je m'entends bien avec lui, mais… lui, il n'a pas honte d'égorger des gamins d'à peine vingt ans.

-Heureusement, commença Lenalee, on est tous une famille, ici. Parce que si en plus de se faire massacrer, on se tirait dans les pattes… On sait qu'on peut compter les uns sur les autres. On n'est pas tout seuls.

-Enfin… sauf Kanda, fit remarquer Tiedoll. Il n'aime pas cette idée de famille.

-Et Lee, compléta Cross.

-Faut le comprendre, ça fait mal de perdre un… ami, dit prudemment Tiedoll.

-C'était plus qu'un ami. Pas besoin de me mentir, j'ai compris, sourit vaguement Lavi. Ça doit être compliqué d'avoir une vie de couple en pleine guerre…

-Ma pire mission, je l'ai faite en couple, le coupa Cross.

Lavi écarquilla les yeux. Cet homme à femmes, en couple ?

-Et ça s'est très mal fini. En fait, il n'y a pas de place pour les sentiments, ici. Ça peut sembler évident, mais… ça ne l'est pas. Elle a été forcée de démissionner. Anita. J'avais réussi à rallier quelques gars d'en face à notre cause, mais notre mission, à Anita et moi, c'était d'aller les exploser. Nos alliés secrets. Parce que les mecs d'au-dessus étaient pas au courant, et parce que même s'ils avaient su, ils n'auraient jamais eu confiance. Anita était prête à obéir, elle avait déjà commencé à déballer la dynamite quand je lui ai dit que je refusais. Du coup, c'est à moi qu'elle a obéi. Et quand le Lieutenant-Colonel a demandé qui avait trahi les ordres, elle s'est dénoncée. Alors que c'était moi.

Il sourit amèrement, avec comme de la nostalgie dans le regard.

-Elle est passée en cour martiale, puis s'est échappée de prison. Je sais pas ce qu'elle devient. Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait faire en sorte de rendre toutes les vies qu'elle avait volées. Et depuis je n'ai plus de nouvelles. Je me demande si elle va bien. Où elle est. Ce qu'elle fait. Je me demande si, quelque part, elle respire encore. Si elle aime d'autres hommes. Si elle est toujours aussi belle.

Cross posa son minuscule mégot dans la soucoupe ébréchée et porta son verre de whisky à ses lèvres.

-Je ne pense pas que je la reverrai un jour.

Le silence retomba et Lavi se mit à détailler du regard tout ce qui l'entourait.

Parce qu'il ne voulait rien oublier, rien du bruit du vent dans le désert, rien de la couleur gris-beige des tentes, rien de l'éclat triste dans les yeux des soldats.

Lenalee regardait ailleurs, les paupières légèrement tombantes, ses longs cils caressant le haut de ses joues. Elle avait posé son menton dans le creux de sa paume, sa bouche formait une moue songeuse.

Cross avait le bas du visage caché dans son verre d'alcool. Ses yeux fermés étaient légèrement plissés, comme s'il menait une sorte de combat intérieur. Il posa son verre et sa main balaya ses cheveux trop longs et trop roux.

Lavi se fit à nouveau la réflexion que cette unité n'était pas en règle. Mais soudain, il se rendit compte que ça n'avait aucune importance. Que c'était cette attitude, en bordure de l'interdit, qui les rendait si humains. Ils n'étaient pas des machines à tuer. Ils n'étaient pas de simples soldats, comme des pions sur un échiquier. Ils étaient des humains qui préféraient porter du blanc, ou qui aimaient les comics des années soixante, ou qui avaient oublié de se couper les cheveux, ou qui défendaient les adversaires s'ils venaient à s'attacher à eux.

Il prit conscience de l'énormité de ce qu'il n'avait jamais compris. Pour lui, comme pour son grand-père qui lui avait appris tous les fils du métier, l'Histoire n'était que guerres, l'Humanité n'était que soldats. Mais l'Humanité est faite d'humains. D'humains qui se battent pour la paix. Phrase paradoxale, peut-être, mais souvent vraie. Et si ce n'étaient pas ces hommes-là qui allaient se battre, ce seraient d'autres.

Lavi repensa à une chanson qu'il avait écoutée d'une oreille distraite, dans le taxi qui l'avait amené à l'aéroport de New York, avant qu'il n'arrive dans ce désert. Une chanson douce à la guitare, _Sea change_. « If we don't do this, somebody else will… »

L'air mélancolique de la chanson emplit son âme et il se surprit à fermer les yeux, submergé par la réalité.

-Je vais voir _Brother_, murmura Lenalee en se levant.

-Je vais me coucher… marmonna Lavi.

La jeune Chinoise partit devant et le journaliste la suivit, quelques mètres en arrière. Ils sortirent du réfectoire, et Lavi voulut la rattraper, la prendre par le bras, lui poser des questions sur le Staff Sergeant. Mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Elle bifurqua sur la gauche, vers le dortoir des officiers, et lui devait aller à droite, vers celui des sous-officiers et des _enlisted._

Il marcha en silence, écoutant le vent dans le sable. Quand il arriva devant le dortoir, il se demanda si Kanda dormait déjà. Il se demanda ce qu'il ferait, ce qu'il dirait. Ce n'était pas lui, de tomber amoureux. Surtout pas aussi vite. Mais il y avait comme une urgence à aimer. Comme si la frénésie de la guerre, comme si la peur de la mort, comme si l'angoisse de la destruction planait dans l'air, comme le sable fin qui se collait à sa peau. Comme si la guerre était contagieuse. Comme une maladie. Elle était finie et pourtant Lavi craignait de voir le sergent mourir. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, et c'était tant mieux. Certaines choses sont trop horribles, trop hideuses, une fois qu'elles ont été décortiquées par la raison humaine.

Lavi se donna cinq minutes avant d'entrer dans le dortoir. Le temps de laisser Kanda s'endormir à coup sûr. Il ne voulait pas l'affronter. Pas alors qu'il se sentait tellement fragilisé par la réalité telle qu'elle lui était apparue à travers les témoignages de Lenalee, Komui, Cross, Allen…

Il erra au hasard, murmurant « Six billion backs against the wall… ». Il passa devant la tente de Komui, qui était faiblement éclairée. En ombre chinoise, il vit l'homme penché en avant, serrant sa petite sœur contre lui. Et c'était elle qui paraissait être l'aînée consolant le plus petit. Lavi détourna le regard et reprit le chemin du dortoir.

Il poussa la porte sans un bruit et se dirigea vers le lit de camp qu'on lui avait préparé. Il posa ses affaires par terre et se déshabilla. Il se glissa en sous-vêtement entre les couvertures rêches, et entendit la voix rauque de Kanda :

-Il n'y a pas de « pire mission ». Elles sont toutes pires. Tant que t'as pas compris ça, tu comprendras jamais rien.

Lavi scruta l'obscurité, discernant vaguement le visage dur de Kanda dans le clair-obscur.

-J'ai compris, tu sais… murmura-t-il.

Le soldat ne lui répondit pas, et Lavi s'endormit, tourné vers ce visage si beau et si tourmenté.

**Lexique**

_Asshole :_ mmmh, facile, non ? Le très poétique « trou du cul ». Version américaine de « bastard » (qui est quand même un peu plus poli^^)  
_Beansprout :_ « pousse de haricot ».  
_Calm down :_ Calme-toi._  
C'mon :_ (je l'avais déjà dit au chapitre précédent, mais je reprécise, au cas où quelqu'un aurait oublié xP) contraction de « come on », « allez ».  
_Crap :_ « de merde », « merdique »._  
Dunno :_ contraction de « don't know », qui est lui-même la contraction de « I don't know ». Donc, « je ne sais pas ».  
_Enlisted :_ ce sont les soldats qui se trouvent hiérarchiquement en-dessous des sergents. Les simples soldats et les caporaux, en somme.  
_Geez :_ zut, mince.  
_G.I :_ sigle de « government issue » (« envoyé du gouvernement »), c'est un mot pour désigner les soldats américains. Au départ, cela signifiait « galvanized iron » (« fer galvanisé »), et c'était le sigle imprimé sur les poubelles et corbeilles de l'armée américaine, au début du XXème siècle. Par la suite, ce sigle a été interprété par les soldats en un « government issue » ou « general issue » (« distribué par le gouvernement », ou « pour distribution générale ») et s'est étendu à tout l'équipement du soldat. Ensuite, ce mot a désigné le soldat en lui-même (info tirée de Wikipédia^^). Le gouvernement a commencé à appeler les soldats « GI » à partir des années 40.  
_God bless you :_ « que Dieu te bénisse »._  
Good nickname :_ « bon surnom »._  
Holly shit :_ Littéralement « sainte merde », c'est une interjection très polie comme vous le constatez, que j'ai lue dans une fic en anglais et que j'ai trouvée marrante.  
_Keep your hands away from my sis :_ « Garde tes mains loin de ma sœur ».  
_Let go :_ a plusieurs significations (très proches) mais veut dire, en gros « laisse ». Laisse-le faire, laisse-le partir, lâche prise, laisse aller.  
_My sweet son :_ « mon fils chéri ».  
_Over _en plus de toutes les autres significations, diverses et variées, « over » est le mot qu'on utilise lorsqu'on achève une communication, lors de missions (par exemple, les flics quand ils filent un criminel et qu'ils communiquent avec leurs sortes de talkies-walkies, les pilotes de chasse en mission de repérage, etc.)  
_Shaddup :_ contraction de « shut up », « ferme-la ».  
_Shut the fuck up :_ version très offensante de « ferme-la ».  
_There's nothing else to say :_ il n'y a rien d'autre à dire.  
_Traitor :_ Traître.  
_What's the matter with him :_ « c'est quoi son problème ? ».  
_Yeah :_ ça, tout le monde le sait^^ C'est l'équivalent de « ouais », avec son sens positif (cri de joie) et son sens plus négatif, un peu désabusé (le « ouais, ouais » qu'on soupire quand on est démoralisé). Vous pensez bien que quand Kanda le dit, c'est _pas_ un cri de joie xP  
_You hack :_ le « you » est souvent utilisé avant une insulte. « Hack » est un mot péjoratif pour journaliste.

1) Un M1 Abrams est un tank, dont il existe 3 versions (M1, M1A1, M1A2. Une version M1A3 est en cours de conception). Ses dimensions approximatives sont 9 mètres de long, 4 mètres de large, 3 mètres de haut. Il est prévu pour contenir 4 personnes : commander (celui qui dit où doit aller le tank), gunner (celui qui tire sur l'ennemi), driver (celui qui conduit en suivant les ordres du « commander »), loader (celui qui remet des munitions quand le « gunner » a tiré). Le blindage est d'un peu moins de 600mm (vi, vi, vous avez bien lu, presque 60 centimètres d'épaisseur de blindage. Mais c'est parce que la plaque de métal du blindage est inclinée, donc ce n'est pas à proprement parler l'épaisseur. Ce n'est pas la mesure prise perpendiculairement par rapport à la surface de la plaque de blindage, mais selon un axe parallèle au sol. Je sais pas si c'est très clair, mais il y a des schémas sur Wiki, à « blindage incliné », si ça vous intéresse). L'armement principal est un canon de 105 à 120 mm de diamètre (bah ça c'est visible c'est le gros canon qu'on voit à l'avant), et l'armement secondaire consiste en trois mitrailleuses (de calibre et de position différents).

Un M2 Bradley est un véhicule de combat d'infanterie qui permet de transporter l'infanterie (les soldats à pied. Un soldat à pied est d'ailleurs appelé « fantassin »), de couvrir les troupes et de supprimer les chars et les blindés des troupes adverses. Ses dimensions approximatives sont de 7 mètres de long, 4m de large, 3m de haut. L'équipage est composé de trois personnes : commander, gunner et driver. Le M2 Bradley peut, de plus, transporter six soldats entièrement équipés (c'est dans ce genre de char que mon père se retrouvait à partir en mission, avec tout son barda, ses armes, des mines sur les genoux et des caisses de dynamites entre les pieds). Le blindage est moins épais (30 mm), puisque là il n'est plus incliné. L'armement principal consiste en un canon de 25mm (900 obus) et 7 missiles anti-chars. L'armement secondaire est une mitrailleuse M240 (2200 cartouches), qui peut atteindre des cibles jusqu'à 3000 mètres (de ce que j'ai compris^^).

Un Humvee (« surnom » du HMMWV, pour « High Mobility Multipurpose Wheeled Vehicle », « véhicule à roues, polyvalent et à haute mobilité ») est un véhicule à roues (comme son nom l'indique xD), qui a donné la version civile plus connue sous le nom de Hummer (vous voyez les beaux 4x4 gigantesques qui te bouffent trois places de parking d'un coup, qui polluent plus que l'Amérique à elle seule, et qui écrasent des cerfs comme si c'étaient des mouches ? Bah c'est ça). Ça a surpassé les jeeps et autres camions légers (j'aurais mieux fait de savoir ça avant de poster le chapitre précédent, tiens !). Il en existe plein de versions différentes (au moins 17), donc une ambulance (où on peut mettre 4 blessés couchés ou 8 assis).

_A suivre..._

Vous en pensez quoi?

Laissez des reviews! Votre avis m'intéresse plus que vous le pensez xP

Non mais c'est vrai! J'aime écrire, j'adore écrire, et je voudrais pouvoir dire que j'écris pour moi, que mes textes sont à moi. Mais dès l'instant où j'écris, où je couche sur la feuille les mots qui me tournent dans la tête, dès l'instant où je poste mon chapitre, mon texte arrête de m'appartenir. Dès que mon imaginaire prend forme et s'imprime dans le monde réel, visible aux yeux de tous, il n'est plus à moi. Il est à vous. Comme un cadeau.

Et j'aimerais vraiment savoir si mon cadeau vous plaît...


	4. Jour 2

... Bonjour TT

Désolée pour ce retard, vraiment, vraiment, je suis **désolée**! J'ai tout laissé en plan, je suis désolée, j'avais plus d'inspiration TT Mais je vais m'y remettre sérieusement, promis-juré!

Comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, j'ai modifié les deux premiers chapitres car ils contenaient une information incorrecte: Komui n'était pas étudiant en chirurgie avant de partir au front, mais il venait d'achever son internat (sinon, il n'aurait pas le droit d'opérer des soldats). De plus, par souci de rester cohérente avec un omake que je voudrais publier une fois cette fic finie, Reever ne s'est pas pris une balle perdue, mais trois. J'aime le chiffre trois donc voilà j'ai corrigé xD

Maintenant, je réponds aux reviews ^^

**Lalilana:** Je vois que j'ai suscité des émotions xDD c'est quoi cette histoire de queue de loup? o.O" Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne me suis pas "embêtée" à écrire cette fic, j'aime tellement écrire, ça vient tout seul ^^ Si en plus ça plaît, je ne peux qu'être heureuse d'écrire^^

**Elinska:** Merci! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'aimes pas Allen, mais si je te le fais aimer à nouveau, je suis contente xD

**Shigure-sensei:** Merci! ça me touche beaucoup, ce que tu me dis là... j'espère que ce chapitre et les suivants seront à la hauteur de tes espérances! (courbette)

**Zyukage:** Oï! Une fan du TykixAllen xD Oui j'écrirai un omake sur eux deux, après... et je parle encore un peu de ce couple ici... Merci pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir (et ça me motive, faut dire que je suis une feignasse du clavier xD)

**Meilin07: **Merci! Ta toute petite review m'a fait super-plaisir pour cette simple phrase: "elle prend aux tripes". C'est ce que je voulais, je l'ai eu, je suis CONTENTE! Yahouu! Bref^^" Merci beaucoup, j'espère beaucoup que la suite ne faiblira pas et ne te donnera pas envie de revoir ton verdict... je veux que ça prenne aux tripes jusqu'au bout ! Nyah ~!

**Misi-chan:** Ah, ma chère misi-chan, que serai-je sans tes belles reviews? ^w^ Je comprends tes réticences vis-à-vis des coups de foudre. Moi aussi j'aime bien les trucs bien psychologiques... mais ici... ben ça collerait pas. Vraiment, j'y ai réfléchi dans tous les sens, mais ça collerait pas avec ce que je veux faire... tu comprendras peut-être pourquoi c'est impossible, quand on en sera à la fin de la fic... Yeah, vive la musique! Non, je ne me suis pas appuyée sur des témoignages. J'ai vraiment fait au feeling, comme à mon habitude^^" Ah, la haine de l'humanité^^ J'avais le même, à douze-treize ans... tu as quel âge? (si ce n'est pas indiscret) Personnellement, j'ai commencé à aimer l'humanité quand j'ai arrêté de me haïr. Je ne pense pas que l'homme soit parfait (loin de là), mais j'aime garder espoir... Auteur de BD! Je veux voir ça! Quand tu seras auteur de BD, tu me diras ton nom de plume, pour que j'aille acheter tes oeuvres!^^ Je suis très contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu, d'autant plus que c'était un chapitre que j'aime beaucoup moi-même... celui-ci aussi, bien qu'un peu moins...

**Kamazu: **Ka-chaaan, tu vas me faire pleurer T^T Merci! MERCIIIIIII! J'espère que la suite te plaira, je suis tellement emballée quand je reçois tes reviews TT

**Evils-roses:** Merci beaucoup pour ta review passionnée xD Je suis heureuse que ça t'ait plu! (heureuse, que dis-je? Je suis carrément honorée xd)

**Risaa: **Mon Dieu, quelle review! Merci! Si mon chapitre t'a bouleversé, ton commentaire m'a littéralement transportée d'émotion! TT Merci beaucoup!

**Chowa-chan:** Yep, t'inquiète, j'abandonne pas ma fic xD Merci beaucoup, je suis contente de t'avoir réconciliée avec le Yuvi^^

Globalement, je ne dirais qu'une chose: merci à toutes pour vos reviews! Elles sont vraiment toutes magnifiques, je suis comblée! (bon, ça se voit peut-être pas, vu le temps que je mets à poster -_-") J'ai rarement reçu d'aussi magnifiques reviews, et je me plais à croire que c'est parce que j'ai fait un bon chapitre (ou pas^^"). Nan vraiment, je tuerais pour avoir encore de si belles reviews! Merci (courbette).

Ce chapitre est... court... et... euh... court. Bon, je m'explique: dans la première version, il fait deux pages. Je n'avais écrit royalement que le passage à l'infirmerie. Et encore, c'était pas complet. Donc je me suis épuisée à rallonger tout ça... Et je pense que ça donne pas trop mal. Une fois de plus, le lexique est en bas de page (dans l'ordre alphabétique). Pas de notes explicatives aujourd'hui (je laisse tomber mon encyclopédie xD), mais une citation qui m'a complètement éblouie quand je l'ai lue... Je vous laisse la surprise, elle se trouve vers la fin du chapitre^^

Comme je l'ai déjà dit à certaines personnes, je compte publier un recueil d'omake après avoir fini cette fic. Au moins trois: un KoRee, un TykixAllen, un CrossxAnita. Je verrai pour la suite, selon l'inspiration. Evils-roses m'a aussi proposé d'écrire une fic sur le passé de Kanda et sur celui de Lavi, mais je pense qu'elle devra être publiée aussi à la fin de cette fic, pour être cohérente. Voilà, c'est tout^^ Si vous avez des demandes à me faire concernant les omake, je suis ouverte à toute proposition xD

Dernier petit truc avant de vous laisser lire: j'ai écrit ce chapitre en m'inspirant d'un roman-photo que j'ai lu sur le net. Je vous mets le lien, effacez les espaces avant et après les points et les slashes.

www . pennyallen . info / frhell . htm

Il est gore. Enfin, ptêt pas pour les fans d'Exorciste ou de REC ou Dieu sait quel autre film d'horreur. Moi il m'a galvanisé. Je m'en suis inspirée pour le passage sur les photos (vous comprendrez de quoi je parle). Il s'agit d'un roman-photo fait à partir de _vraies_ photos de guerre. Pas des montages bidon avec du ketchup pour le sang et de la saucisse pour les tripes. C'est une journaliste française (je crois) qui l'a fait, à la suite d'une rencontre avec un soldat américain, dans un avion. La ressemblance avec ma propre fic m'a tout d'abord étonné, puis ça s'est imposé à mon esprit, je _devais_ utiliser ce document. La citation en est tirée. Ah... c'est en anglais... je pense qu'il y a moyen de trouver une vf sur le même site...

**Jour 2**

Lavi se réveilla aux aurores et se demanda ce qu'il foutait là. Il se redressa en se grattant le crâne avec cette hébétude qui ne s'efface qu'après quelques tasses de café.

Il posa machinalement le regard sur la personne allongée à côté de lui. Kanda dormait encore, recroquevillé sur le côté, le visage enfoncé dans l'oreiller. Lavi se pencha pour discerner l'objet qui brillait entre les bras du sergent.

La réponse le fit frissonner. Une mitrailleuse M4.

Il se leva en silence, posa ses pieds nus sur le sol poussiéreux et enfila ses vêtements à la hâte. Il attrapa son appareil photo et sortit du dortoir.

Dehors, le soleil se levait à peine, projetant les ombres longues des miradors sur le sol sablonneux. Il photographia cette image étrange, le calme apaisant du désert à travers les grillages et les barbelés. Un bruit de pas derrière lui le fit sursauter.

-_Good morning_, fit la voix douce de Lenalee.  
-_Hi_, marmonna Lavi.  
-C'est joli, _isn't it _? J'aime les levers de soleil… J'aimais regarder le soleil monter dans le ciel derrière la Statue de la Liberté…  
-Tu es de New-York ? s'étonna Lavi.  
-_Yep_. Je suis née à Brooklyn, j'ai grandi dans le Queens, près de l'East River et j'ai emménagé avec mon frère à Manhattan, tout près de Central Park, quand nos parents sont morts.  
-Je suis désolé. Pour tes parents…

Lenalee hocha doucement la tête. Il n'y avait rien à répondre.

Ils restèrent côte à côte un long moment, le regard dans le vague, leurs yeux pareillement verts posés sur l'horizon jaune et ocre.

-_May I ask you_… commença Lavi, gêné. Qu'est-ce qu'une fille comme toi fait… ici ?

Le caporal sourit piteusement.

-Ah, je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas répondre, s'exclama Lavi avec un ton d'excuse.  
-Non, ça va. C'est ton boulot, de poser des questions, non ?  
-Ce n'est pas forcément le tien d'y répondre.  
-J'avais une amie. Ma meilleure amie… elle était deux ans plus vieille que moi, et habitait le même immeuble que nous. Elle nous connaissait depuis longtemps. Elle était secrétaire, elle travaillait dans le quartier des affaires. Et le 11 septembre 2001, quand les tours se sont effondrées, elle ne répondait plus au téléphone, murmura Lenalee.

Lavi baissa pudiquement les yeux. Lui aussi avait perdu un ami lors de ces attentats.

-C'est pas pour la venger, ou quoi que ce soit. Je ne crois pas en la vengeance. Mais quand je suis allée au centre commercial, quelques jours après, il y avait des officiers qui sont venus nous parler, à moi et mes amis. Ils nous ont dit que l'armée recrutait. On avait l'âge et on avait l'impression de pouvoir faire quelque chose pour qu'il n'y ait plus jamais d'autre 11 septembre… Alors on a accepté. Je me suis engagée pour ça, juste parce que mon amie était morte. Je l'ai dit à mon frère et il s'est engagé aussi. Et Reever après lui. On est partis se faire charcuter comme trois imbéciles…

Dans la poche de Lavi, le magnétophone enregistrait les paroles de la jeune Chinoise.

-Reever s'est pris trois balles dans la poitrine. _Brother_ est à deux doigts de la dépression nerveuse. Je sais pas si tu peux imaginer ce qu'il ressent. Il se sent vraiment coupable. Il a déjà parlé plusieurs fois de quitter Reever par respect…

Elle se tut quelques secondes puis eut un rire bref.

-« Respect »… moi je trouve ça magnifique de pouvoir aimer quelqu'un dans des situations pareilles. Ils peuvent compter l'un sur l'autre parce qu'ils peuvent se comprendre. Ils ont vécu les mêmes horreurs. On les a tous vécues… On a tous été détruits par cette guerre. Et mes amis, ceux qui étaient avec moi au centre commercial… on était cinq. Deux sont morts, un est handicapé à vie et le dernier s'est pendu le mois passé. C'est ridicule.

Sa voix était amère, emplie de sanglots contenus.

Le regard de Lavi se perdit dans le lointain.

-Je peux te photographier ?

Lenalee leva les yeux vers lui, hésitante.

-Comment, tout de suite ?

Le roux acquiesça. Lenalee tenta de sourire mais les larmes commençaient à dévaler ses joues. Sans un mot, Lavi attrapa le fusil qui pendait dans le dos de la jeune fille. Il le plaça dans ses mains et Lenalee prit naturellement la position, la crosse coincée dans le creux de son coude, le canon dirigé vers le sol. Lavi lui fit pencher la tête sur le côté de sorte que les cheveux qui dépassaient de sa casquette beige tombent devant ses yeux.

Il se recula de quelques pas et prit la photo de cette jeune fille en T-shirt Captain America, armée de la pire invention de l'Homme, une larme presque invisible traçant un sillon brillant sur sa joue pâle.

-_That's it_.

Une sonnerie de clairon déchira le silence relatif des dunes balayées par le vent.

-C'est le réveil, expliqua Lenalee. Je retourne dans mon dortoir. Tu as pris ta douche ?  
-_Not yet.  
_-J'espère que tu n'es pas trop pudique, alors. C'est des douches communes.

Lavi haussa les épaules.

-J'avoue que je préfèrerais avoir accès à celles des filles, mais on fait avec ce qu'on a, plaisanta Lavi.  
-_Brother _te tuerait.

OoOoO

Les douches ressemblaient à l'idée que Lavi se faisait des salles d'eau des camps de concentration. Des robinets rouillés pendaient des murs de tôle et l'eau qui s'en écoulait était froide et vaguement orangée. Les savons étaient jaunes, les gants de toilette aussi et l'eau qui courait des pieds des soldats vers le trou d'évacuation au centre du hangar n'était pas beaucoup plus propre.

Lavi n'était pas quelqu'un de particulièrement pudique, il était plutôt du genre à tomber la chemise à la moindre occasion et certaines photos prises durant des soirées de cuite prouvaient qu'il avait une propension à l'exhibitionnisme. C'est pourquoi il enleva ses vêtements sans la moindre gêne et se plaça sous le robinet voisin à celui de Kanda.

- Désolé, j'ai oublié le mien dans le dortoir, dit-il en lui volant son bloc de savon. Bien dormi ?

Kanda ne répondit pas, la tête penchée en avant tandis qu'il se savonnait les cheveux. Lavi laissa son regard glisser sur son corps à la fois mince et musclé, puis se racla la gorge en tentant de paraître à l'aise.

-Je disais : tu as bien dormi ?

Le Staff Sergeant leva la tête sans rien dire et planta son regard dans le sien.

-Ça intéresse les lecteurs du Times de savoir que je fais des cauchemars ? grogna-t-il en ouvrant la vanne.

L'eau glaciale gicla du robinet et tomba en pluie drue sur le crâne du militaire, emportant tout le savon avec lui. Ses cheveux de jais pendaient, trempés, sur ses épaules larges.

-Fais ce pour quoi tu es payé et _leave me alone_.  
-Je fais ce pour quoi je suis payé : tout savoir d'un militaire en mission. Tu rêves de quoi ?

Kanda ferma la vanne et ramassa sa serviette avant de sortir de sous la douche et de se rhabiller.

-_You piss me off_, grogna-t-il en s'éloignant.  
-Non ! rétorqua Lavi en élevant la voix. C'est toi qui m'emmerdes, moi je fais mon boulot !

Il regretta d'avoir haussé le ton, de ne pas avoir su garder son calme. De ne pas avoir su se retenir de mentir. Bien sûr qu'il ne faisait pas son boulot. Il faisait plus que ça, il nourrissait une obsession au sujet de Kanda. Il était amoureux. Merde.

-Fous-moi la paix, dit le sergent en se dirigeant vers la porte. Je te demande pas si t'as une copine en Amérique, alors ne me demande pas si je rêve des pin-up que collectionne Cross.  
-Juste une question ! s'exclama Lavi en nouant un essuie à sa taille, le ton presque suppliant. Pourquoi tu dors avec ton arme ?

La porte claqua sans que Kanda eût répondu.

-_Bugger _! grogna Lavi en shootant dans un mur. Mais quel CON !  
-_It's the rule_, dit simplement Allen en se glissant à côté de Lavi, à la place qu'avait désertée Kanda. On dort avec son arme dans son lit pour être prêt à réagir en cas d'attaque. Ne va pas t'imaginer de fausses choses au sujet de _StYuupid man_. Il est pas plus traumatisé qu'un autre. Il respecte juste les règles de sécurité.

Lavi acquiesça en silence. Ouais, les règles. Sauf que ça ne faisait pas partie du règlement de s'agripper à son arme comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Il remit ses vêtements en fixant les pieds d'Allen. Sous son talon, un long cheveu noir laissé par Kanda après sa douche.

Lavi se leva en soupirant. Il avait raté une occasion de se rapprocher du sergent.

OoOoO

Après le petit-déjeuner, Lavi suivit Kanda qui continuait de donner des ordres à ses subordonnés – et même à ceux qui n'étaient pas sous son commandement.

-Sergeant Walker ! Si tu sais pas démonter une tente sans provoquer d'accidents, fallait rester chez toi. Je me demande ce qu'un boulet comme toi fait ici, c'est étonnant qu'on t'ait pas perdu plus tôt !

Allen n'écouta pas, évitant de faire scandale devant un journaliste.

-Comme si j'avais envie d'être ici, marmonna le jeune homme en passant devant Lavi, des morceaux de l'armature d'une tente sous le bras.

Lavi le prit en photo, plus par réflexe que par véritable intérêt.

-On irait à l'infirmerie ? proposa-t-il à Kanda.

Ce dernier soupira mais prit le chemin de la tente de Komui.

-C'est bizarre qu'un gamin aussi jeune que Walker soit dans l'armée, non ? fit remarquer Lavi en lui emboîtant le pas. Surtout qu'il n'a pas l'air d'aimer spécialement…  
-Il est entré à l'armée pour ses études.

Lavi acquiesça. Il avait déjà entendu parler de ces jeunes sans trop d'argent, qui s'engageaient pour que l'armée paie leurs études. Sauf qu'en cas de guerre, ils étaient les premiers à devoir partir. Un système assez pervers qui profite de la pauvreté des Américains moyens.

-Il a quel âge ?  
-J'en sais rien. Vingt, vingt-et-un. Comme Corporal Lee.

Il souleva le pan de la tente et Lavi entra dans l'infirmerie. Il salua le Chief Warrant Officer qui lui sourit avec bienveillance.

-Je peux prendre des photos des blessés ? demanda-t-il.  
-Euh… oui… marmonna le Chinois qui était plongé dans les derniers rapports qu'il devait signer avant le départ.

Kanda restait près de l'entrée tandis que le journaliste slalomait entre les lits. Il s'arrêta devant un homme qui avait été amputé de la jambe. Ce dernier sourit pour l'objectif et Lavi trouva cela bizarre de voir un éclopé à vie sourire comme ça.

-On rentre demain, je vais enfin revoir ma femme et mes gosses, expliqua le soldat.

Lavi ne trouva rien à répondre et prit d'autres photos dans un silence quasi-religieux.

Komui se plaignit de la chaleur en enlevant sa veste.

-On est dans le désert, aussi, fit remarquer Kanda, acide.  
-C'est pas des conditions pour pratiquer la médecine, ça. J'ai de la chance de pas encore avoir eu de cas de gangrènes… en parlant de ça, ça va mieux ta blessure ? Ça doit bien faire une semaine que je ne t'ai plus ausculté.

Lavi stoppa deux secondes son activité. Kanda était blessé ?

-_'t's okay_, c'est cicatrisé. J'ai bien désinfecté.  
-Tu dis ça à chaque fois, n'empêche que l'an passé, t'as failli attraper le tétanos. Allonge-toi sur un lit, je vais vérifier par moi-même.  
-_Didn't I say it was okay ?_ gronda Kanda en rougissant.

Komui plissa les yeux d'un air menaçant.

-Tu t'allonges tout de suite ou j'appelle Reever pour qu'il m'envoie un Komurin en colis express !

Kanda céda finalement et s'assit sur un des lits de camp. Komui termina de signer un papier et s'approcha de lui.

Lavi suivait tout ça de loin, les yeux grands ouverts pour ne rien louper du spectacle. Le Chinois prit une chaise pour s'installer correctement.

-Enlève ton pantalon, dit-il en ramenant les cheveux en arrière et en les attachant pour ne pas qu'ils gênent sa vision.

Lavi écarquilla encore un peu plus les yeux, puis, croisant le regard farouche de Kanda, il se remit à prendre des photos en l'épiant du coin de l'œil.

Kanda enleva ses boots et baissa son pantalon. Lavi se surprit à sourire en regardant son boxer noir visiblement bien rempli. Il n'avait pas eu droit à une vue aussi agréable sous la douche.

Komui se pencha sur le Staff Sergeant et palpa sa cuisse droite du bout des doigts.

-« Cicatrisé », tu disais ? J'ai jamais vu une telle charcuterie, marmonna-t-il avant de se relever pour chercher du désinfectant.

Kanda voulut remettre son pantalon mais Komui l'en empêcha.

-Je vais te nettoyer ça, te mettre un bandage, et tu vas venir me voir tous les jours pour que je désinfecte, même quand on sera de retour en Amérique, parce que je te connais. Si je ne le fais pas, tu ne le feras pas non plus et tu vas te retrouver avec une boucherie suintante de pus.

Lavi grimaça de dégoût.

Il jeta un œil vers Kanda et put enfin voir quelle était cette blessure. L'intérieur de sa cuisse droite avait été déchiré par une balle et une blessure encore rouge s'étendait en étoile de son genou à la bordure de son boxer. Le roux était à la fois attiré et révulsé par cette vision.

Kanda capta le regard de Lavi et rougit encore plus.

-Regarde ailleurs, _Stupid Rabbit _!

Komui revint pour nettoyer la plaie.

-Ce qui m'étonne le plus, c'est que tu arrives encore à marcher avec cette sale blessure, marmonna le médecin.

Lavi continuait de surveiller les réactions du sergent. Il avait fermé les yeux et se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas hurler de douleur sous la brûlure du désinfectant. Sa tête était basculée en arrière, des mèches d'ébène collées à son front par la sueur. Lavi songea que son attitude était parfaitement ambiguë et il sentait une chaleur étrange se répandre en lui.

Kanda ouvrit les yeux et croisa son regard. L'air devint électrique autour d'eux. « Je le veux » songea Lavi. Le Japonais semblait penser la même chose, tant ses yeux étaient suppliants.

Komui se redressa et se tourna vers Lavi.

-Tu veux prendre une photo ? C'est un beau cas de connerie macho, persifla-t-il.  
-_I beg your pardon _? balbutia Lavi, ne comprenant pas très bien.  
-Sergeant Kanda se la joue Rambo et se promène avec une plaie ouverte depuis une semaine. Tu peux prendre une photo, c'est très édifiant.

Lavi ne se fit pas prier, il prit la place de Komui sur la chaise. Il croisa de nouveau le regard de Kanda qui le défiait de faire le moindre commentaire.

Le journaliste photographia l'immonde blessure, puis se leva et s'éloigna tandis que Kanda se faisait un bandage et se rhabillait.

-Vous avez des… je ne sais pas, des photos d'archives de blessés graves ? demanda-t-il à Komui.  
-_Nope, sorry_.  
-_You've got some_, objecta Kanda.

Le Chinois leva les yeux en soupirant.

-_Too hard to see._ C'est pas beau à voir.

Mais il se leva quand même et attrapa la caisse libellée à son nom, en haut de l'armoire à médicaments. Il posa le carton sur son bureau encombré et l'ouvrit. Il en tira ses décorations, une liasse de lettres, un petit bocal contenant trois balles rougies de sang étiqueté du nom de « Reever Wenham », et enfin deux piles de photos.

-_This_, commença-t-il en désignant la première pile. C'est mes blessés.

Il tendit les photos à Lavi.

-_That_, continua-t-il en prenant la seconde pile. C'est les autres.  
-Les autres ? répéta Lavi en saisissant les deux tas de photographies.  
-Les rebelles. Les… kamikazes. Photographiés par des _enlisted_ en mission.

Lavi écarquilla les yeux, choqué. La première photo représentait un corps disloqué, couché sur le bitume comme un pantin dont on aurait coupé les fils. Des traces d'explosion étaient visibles sur le macadam et une immense flaque de sang imbibait ses vêtements brûlés. Ses entrailles étaient déversées sur le sol, immondes, sanglantes.

-_Oh my…_ murmura Lavi. _I don't wanna see that…_  
-Tu dois regarder, gronda Kanda derrière lui. Il faut que les gens sachent. Prends ces photos et mets-les dans ton article.  
-C'est horrible, balbutia le journaliste en regardant les photos suivantes.

D'autres corps explosés, d'autres poitrines déchirées par les balles, d'autres morts. Encore, et encore, et encore. L'une des images lui arracha un gémissement nauséeux.

-_What the hell_…

Une tête en gros plan. Ou ce qu'il restait d'une tête. Le crâne était effondré comme une voûte qui se serait écroulée avec les siècles. Une masse rose vif, le cerveau, avait giclé sur près de cinquante centimètres hors du crâne. Du sang rouge emplissait le cadre.

-_I did it_, murmura Kanda.  
-L-la photo ? C'est toi qui…  
-_No. The wound. I did it._

L'estomac de Lavi se tordit d'horreur.

-Ouais, je tue des gens, dit le Sergeant, lugubre.  
-C'est horrible !  
-_War is an ugly thing, but not the ugliest of things. The decayed and degraded state of mind that thinks nothing is worth fighting for is far worse_.

La guerre est une chose horrible, mais pas la plus horrible des choses. L'esprit décadent et dégradé qui pense qu'il n'y a rien qui vaille la peine que l'on se batte est bien pire.

-…  
-John Stuart Mill, chuchota Kanda. Il a raison, bien que je ne sache pas exactement pourquoi je me bats.  
-L'amour sacré de la patrie. _In God we trust_, dit Komui avec un sourire désabusé, citant la devise calligraphiée sur tous les billets de banque américains.  
-Ouais, justement. Je crois en Dieu et je flingue des pauvres types. Pourquoi ?  
-La lutte contre le terrorisme, proposa Lavi.  
-Le pétrole, rectifia Kanda avec une expression indéfinissable sur le visage. Tu savais qu'avant la guerre de 40, l'issue des combats dépendait du nombre de soldats, de l'armement, de l'organisation ? Aujourd'hui, elle dépend du pétrole. Tu l'as, tu gagnes. Tu ne l'as pas, tu perds. Les premiers GI qu'on a envoyés ici, ils n'ont pas attaqué de grandes villes, ou des sites terroristes. Ils ont assiégé les réserves de pétrole. On a le pétrole, on a gagné. L'adversaire ne peut rien sans l'or noir. Ça se joue à ça. Après, le reste, c'est juste pour jouer. On joue à tuer des gens, à se faire tuer, on joue à exploser des villages et à marcher sur des bombes. Les guerres menées par l'Amérique ne sont pas des guerres saintes.

Lavi ne trouva rien à dire, comme toujours depuis son arrivée dans le camp. Il n'était pas idiot. Il n'était pas ignorant. Il avait toujours un avis à donner sur tout. Mais face à Kanda et à la rage qui brillait dans son regard noir, il n'y avait rien à dire. Le sergent savait des choses qu'il ignorait. Il connaissait la cruauté, le sang, la douleur, la peur mieux que lui. Tout ce qu'il pourrait dire ne serait que discours d'amateur face à ses phrases pleines de sa colère désabusée.

Il baissa les yeux sur sa pile de photos, avec une pensée confuse en tête. Il avait succombé au charme d'animal blessé du militaire. Cette façon de ne parler qu'en phrases courtes et coupantes, comme pour économiser le peu d'oxygène qui lui restait. La manière qu'il avait de regarder tout le monde avec les mêmes yeux farouches, ennemis comme amis. Le silence qu'il cultivait à longueur de temps. La distance qu'il imposait entre lui et les autres.

Il était tombé amoureux de sa colère.

C'était ridicule. Il n'avait plus l'âge de ces conneries. Et pourtant c'était arrivé.

Lavi sortit de la pile trois photos. L'homme au crâne éclaté, l'homme explosé, et un cliché d'un soldat au ventre transpercé d'une balle de gros calibre.

-Je peux les garder ? marmonna-t-il en fixant la dernière photo.

Ne recevant pas de réponse, il releva la tête. Kanda était en train de se curer les ongles, appuyé contre le bureau de Komui. Le chirurgien était plongé dans une contemplation silencieuse, les yeux rivés sur le petit bocal contenant les trois balles.

-Je peux garder ces trois photos ? demanda à nouveau le journaliste.

Komui sursauta et se tourna vers lui en balbutiant :

-Oui, oui, pas de problème…

Lavi lui rendit les autres clichés, que Komui remit dans sa caisse. Il rangea les autres objets et ses mains tremblaient lorsqu'il prit le bocal et la liasse de lettres.

Le journaliste perçut son geste et eut presque envie de le serrer dans ses bras pour lui dire une connerie comme « courage, _man_, il reste même pas quarante-huit heures à tenir ». Mais il n'en fit rien, Komui lui tendait une dernière photographie.

-Sergeant Walker. Ne lui dis pas que je te l'ai donnée.

Le roux jeta un œil à l'image. Le jeune militaire était couché inconscient sur un lit de l'infirmerie, le corps couvert de blessures. Aucun centimètre de peau n'avait été épargné, certaines plaies avaient été rouvertes après avoir mal cicatrisé… c'était monstrueux.

-Je l'ai prise après l'avoir soigné, juste quand on l'a retrouvé dans le désert, expliqua Komui à voix basse.  
-Retrouvé ?  
-Il s'était fait enlever par les milices ennemies. On le croyait mort. On l'avait perdu de vue pendant près de trois mois.

Lavi regarda le cliché plus en détail, avec un attrait mêlé de répulsion. Un prisonnier de guerre retrouvé inconscient dans le désert… étrange.

-Il ne faut pas que tu la publies. C'est juste pour te montrer… Komui s'interrompit, pensif. Quand il s'est réveillé, il délirait au sujet de… ce Tyki… il serait celui qui l'avait libéré.  
-Pourquoi vous me…  
-Parce que c'est une des choses qu'il faut savoir si tu veux tout savoir de cette guerre. Le syndrome de Stockholm, ça fait partie de nos problèmes.

Komui se tut et récupéra la photo, mais son silence en disait long.

Lenalee fit irruption dans la tente à ce moment précis.

-Hey, il paraît qu'il y a une fête ce soir au baraquement principal ! s'exclama-t-elle avec des étoiles dans les yeux.  
-Hm, oui, c'est moi qui ai demandé à Jeryy de l'organiser, répondit Komui en replaçant la caisse en haut de l'armoire à pharmacie.  
-Une fête ? soupira Kanda. _Fuck_.  
-Cool ! Je peux en être ? demanda Lavi, plus qu'enthousiasmé.

Après tout, s'il y avait moyen de danser avec Kanda…

-Je resterai dans les dortoirs, je dois encore nettoyer mes armes avant de les ranger, marmonna Kanda en se décollant du bureau et en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Lenalee roula les yeux, excédée.

-Oh, tu nous emmerdes avec ta mauvaise humeur ! Laisse-toi vivre, un peu !  
-_Yeah_. Vivre, ironisa Kanda.

Lavi voulut lui dire que tant qu'on est pas mort, on a toujours le droit de faire la fête. Mais Kanda était déjà sorti. Le roux récupéra ses affaires et lui courut après, non sans s'exclamer :

-Merci pour la photo de tout à l'heure, Lenalee ! Trop mignonne !

Il vit les yeux de Komui lancer des éclairs et entendit Lenalee balbutier des explications.

-C'est rien du tout ! Une photo avec mon M4 !  
-Ce sale pervers de journaliste de— !

Lavi rit intérieurement. Au moins, pendant qu'il hurlait des malédictions, il ne pensait plus à Reever.

OoOoO

-Tu n'en as pas marre de me fuir tout le temps ? demanda tranquillement Lavi lorsqu'il eût retrouvé Kanda, errant dans la zone de stationnement des Humvee. Tu sais, je suis quelqu'un de très sociable. J'ai une bonne conversation, un excellent sens de l'humour, et pour ne rien gâcher je suis assez agréable à regarder.

Le militaire lui lança un de ces regards glacials dont il avait le secret.

-Te fous pas de moi, _Stupid Rabbit_. Et je ne te fuis pas, je fais mon travail. Suis le rythme et ferme-là.  
-_Lovely_, ironisa paisiblement le journaliste. Qui est ce Tyki dont tout le monde parle ?  
-Un ennemi.  
-Oh. Juste ça ? C'est quoi, son lien avec Walker ?  
-Ça te regarde pas.  
-Comme ta relation avec Sergeant Daisya Barry, n'est-ce pas ?

Kanda le regarda droit dans les yeux, avec un mélange d'étonnement et de fureur.

-_What the heck !_ D'où tu sors cette connerie ?  
-J'ai un assez bon sens de la déduction. Il en faut, dans mon métier. Alors ?  
-Mikk faisait partie de ceux qui ont pris Walker en otage. D'après ce qu'on a compris de ses délires, ils se seraient… attachés l'un à l'autre. Je ne peux rien dire de plus, et de toute façon t'as intérêt à pas en répéter un mot.  
-Tu ferais n'importe quoi pour pas parler de toi, hein ? Même dénoncer tes amis.  
-_Beansprout_ n'est pas mon ami.  
-Tu as des amis ?

Le sergent s'éloigna.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un, quelque part, tient à toi ? Tu peux pas être juste un mec avec une arme au bout du bras. Tu peux pas juste être ça… lui lança Lavi sans le suivre, avec une émotion dans la voix qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir contenir.  
-Si. Je le peux. Ça fait trois ans que c'est tout ce que je suis. De toute façon, à quoi ça sert que quelqu'un tienne à moi ? A quoi ça sert de tenir à un assassin… ?

Lavi le regarda s'éloigner.

« Mais moi, je tiens à toi… »

**Lexique :**

't's okay : « ça va ».

Beansprout : « Pousse de haricot ».

Bugger : « merde ». C'est plus grossier que « shit »…

Didn't I say it was okay ? : « N'ai-je pas dit que ça allait ? ». En anglais, on utilise parfois la forme interrogative comme emphase (bah en français aussi, d'ailleurs). Donc on peut comprendre ça comme « j'ai dit que ça allait ! ». Parce que la forme interrogative en français fait un peu plus distingué… tandis qu'en anglais, on l'utilise même quand on est en train d'insulter quelqu'un avec les pires noms d'oiseaux xD

I beg your pardon : façon très polie de dire « je vous demande pardon » (dans le sens de « je n'ai pas compris ce que vous avez dit, pouvez-vous répéter »)

I did it : « Je l'ai fait ».

I don't wanna see that : « Je ne veux pas voir ça »

In God we Trust : « En Dieu nous croyons », la devise des Etats-Unis d'Amérique.

It's the rule : « c'est la règle ».

Leave me alone : « laisse-moi seul », ou, dans ce cas-ci « laisse-moi tranquille ».

Lovely : « charmant ».

May I ask you : « Puis-je te demander », « permets-moi de te demander »…

No, the wound. I did it : « Non, la blessure. C'est moi qui l'ai faite ».

Nope : « Non », mais dans un langage plus familier (comme « yep » à la place de « yes »).

Not yet : « Pas encore ». J'avais un livre quand j'étais petite et que je vivais encore en UK avec des animaux qui allaient chez le vétérinaire… à chaque fois les animaux demandaient s'ils étaient guéris et le livre disait « Not yet, said the vet », qui signifie « pas encore, disait le vétérinaire ». C'est très con mais ça m'a marqué et quand je dis « not yet », j'entends presque ma mère qui continue « said the vet ». Voilà pour la minute « les merveilleuses et inintéressantes aventures de Yosshi-chan » xD

That's it: « ça y est », « c'est fait ».

This/that : quiconque a suivi un cours d'anglais le sait, mais je le précise pour ceux qui seraient allergiques à la langue de Shakespeare : « this » c'est ceci, ce qui est proche. « That » c'est cela, ce qui est loin.

Too hard to see : « Trop dur à voir, à regarder ».

What the heck ? : équivalent de « what the fuck », ou « What the hell ».

You piss me off : équivalent anglophone de « tu m'emmerdes ».

You've got some : « Vous en avez ».

* * *

Pour rappel, les « enlisted » sont les sous-officiers (je le rappelle parce que ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai plus updaté, je comprendrais que tout le monde ait oublié xDD)

* * *

_A suivre..._

Quel chapitre... merdique xD Nan, c'est à vous de juger^^

je tenais juste à dire: Lavi est bizarre. Je veux dire, à chaque chapitre il voit sa relation avec Kanda sous un angle différent. Premier: "j'ai eu un coup de foudre-euh". Deuxième: "l'amour qui naît dans la haine de la guerre, c'est bizarre mais tant pis je l'aime". Troisième: "je suis amoureux de sa colère". Ben vii ça a l'air opposé, mais dans mon esprit tout se rejoint. Il y a un peu de tout ça dans son amour... en plus, c'est difficile de dire pourquoi on est amoureux de quelqu'un! ah lala, cette fic est trop bizarre -_-""

Prochain chapitre: la fête! et le lemon (gwahahaha)^^ Si vous n'en voulez pas, c'est le moment de hurler et de tirer la sonnette d'alarme^^

Reviews please! (bruit d'un M4 qu'on arme) Yuu-chan, ne menace pas les lecteurs! (Tch).


	5. Nuit 2

Bonjour à toutes! Je suis suuuuper en retard, mais vous m'aimez quand même, hein? (yeux suppliants)

Ce chapitre est, comme promis, lemonisé. Le ton est donc assez différent, moins axé sur la guerre. Plus sur les personnes en elles-mêmes. De plus, Lavi retrouve sa détestable inconsistance des premiers chapitres (c'est justifié, ne vous inquiétez pas trop!^^) Et pour celles qui me connaissent et qui se disent que mes lemons sont une sorte de "valeur sûre"... ahem. Celui-ci sera différent, parce que... parce que c'est du Yuvi et pas du KoRee, ou du KakaIru, ou du KuroFye. Qui sont très faciles à écrire puisque, à la base, les personnages impliqués _s'aiment_. La relation de Kanda et Lavi est assez... peu claire, ambiguë, tout ça tout ça. Donc bon, ça se ressentira. En tout cas, moi je l'ai senti en l'écrivant^^"

J'ai mis les dialogues du lemon en anglais (choix personnel, je lis tellement de scans yaoi en anglais que j'ai associé le yaoi à l'anglais. Donc pour une fois que j'ai la possibilité d'utiliser la langue de Shakespeare à des fins perverses...^^-) Bien entendu, les traductions se trouvent toujours dans la partie « lexique ». Je vous conseille cependant de lire tout le lemon d'une traite avant d'aller lire le lexique, histoire de ne pas casser l'ambiance. De toute façon, vous n'avez pas spécialement besoin de comprendre les dialogues pour comprendre ce qui se passe (un lemon reste un lemon^^).

Voilà, j'ai blablaté sur un peu tout ce qui le nécessitait... Place aux **RàR**! Etant la feignasse que je suis, j'ai répondu à certaines reviews parce que j'étais motivée ce jour-là, et j'en ai laissé tomber d'autres parce que j'étais de mauvais poil au moment où je les ai reçues xD Je réponds à tout ici, par précaution^^

**Manuka :** Maaaah, j'aime recevoir des reviews tardives ! No problemo^^ Je suis vraiment très contente de voir que tu aies capté tous ces petits détails qui font le propre de cette fic ! Bien qu'ils soient moins présents dans ce chapitre, j'avoue… Merci beaucoup pour cette review et ces encouragements, et j'espère que ma fic continuera à te plaire jusqu'à la fin ! Bonne lecture !

**Zyukage :** au secours, une fan ! xDD Encore une demande en mariage ? Je suis courtisée de toute part, mais une certaine personne va être jalouse donc je serai obligée de décliner ta demande^^ J'espère que ce lemon te plaira, bien qu'il me semble moins réussi que les précédents…

**Elinska :** Merci ! Je sais juste pas quoi répondre xD (manque d'inspiration ^^'') Je comprends pourquoi tu n'apprécies pas Allen xD Oh, et apprécie le lemon^^

**Pikshii :** Quel joli petit pseudo ! Et quelle jolie review ! Merci beaucoup ! (et sois patiente pour le TykixAllen, je le ferai, promis-juré !^^)

**Shigure-sensei :** Tiens, toi j'ai la très nette impression de t'avoir envoyé un mp au moment où j'ai lu ta review xD Je ferai donc bref : merci, bonne lecture !

**Evils-roses :** désolée, je ne peux pas t'épouser (je suis déjà prise^^) Je suis vraiment désolée de t'imposer d'attendre avant d'écrire… je suis désooooolée TT Patience ! J'arriverai au bout de cette fic ! Promis ! Merci pour ta review, et j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre !^^

**Lavyuu :** avec un pseudo pareil, je pense que ce chapitre te plaira xD Merci pour ta review ! Et pour l'absence de traduction de « StYuupid man », c'est parce que je l'avais déjà mise dans le premier chapitre et je n'ai plus pensé à la remettre^^ désolée^^'

**Misi-chan :** Cool, on a le même âge ! (eh ouais, des fois je suis contente pour rien xD). Pour le truc des témoignages… j'avoue avoir lu des romans sur la guerre, ou vu des films, ce genre de choses. Je me suis inspirée de l'émotion que ça suscitait en moi, plus que de faits vrais… et je suis plutôt satisfaite que ça donne vrai !^^ J'adore écrire sur des trucs que je ne connais pas personnellement, et j'adore que ça ait l'air de m'être familier^^ Lavi le gros pervers xD Tu risques de ne pas apprécier très fort ce chapitre xD Mais si sa lecture t'insupporte, tu peux passer directement à la deuxième moitié du texte (après la première rangée de OoOoO ^^), qui est plus chaste et vertueuse xD Cool, quelqu'un qui aime les gens qui réfléchissent trop ! J'aime réfléchir trop. Bouhou je me suis fait traiter de grosse limace, je vais être très triste là maintenant T^T Méchante misi ! Eh nan, pas d'alcool pour mon lemon ! Après, y en a. Mais pas avant^^ Bref, voili-voilà, j'ai répondu à ta belle review ! Merci merci^^ Et bonne lecture ! (au fait, pour me venger du coup de la limace ! Tu n'as pas reviewé mon dernier chapitre de stairway, et ça me rend très très tristeuh… (oui, bon, j'essaie de t'apitoyer. Et alors ? xP))

**Ka-chan !:** Je vois que je t'ai manqué xDDD Je pense t'avoir répondu par mp, donc je serai brève ! Merci pour ta review, et apprécie ze lemon :P

**Dieu-Chouette à lunettes x : **Quel pseudo marrant ! D'où ça vient ?^^ Sinon, merci pour cette gentille review ! Oui, je dois arrêter de dire « Yuu » il doit y avoir une malédiction qui plane sur ma tête xD J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre ! AH ! je viens de comprendre pourquoi ton pseudo me disait rien ! Hoa Rune, si tu es là, frappe trois coups xD

**Chowa-chan :** Merci beaucoup beaucoup ! x) J'aime les lectrices aussi enthousiastes ! Tu as raison, j'aurais dû faire un Tyki qui ramène Allen au camp, ça aurait été tellement romantique ! (ouais bon, je pars dans mon trip^^'') Bonne lecture !

**Yuuki-chan :** J'aime les gens capricieux ! P Merci beaucoup pour cette impatience ! Pour les détails sur Allen, je compte écrire un recueil d'omake par après. Il y aura à coup sûr du KoRee, du TykiAllen et du CrossAnita ! Je préfère ne pas mettre trop de détails sur les personnages secondaires, afin de ne pas étouffer le Yuvi ! (déjà comme ça j'ai du mal à me convaincre que c'est le couple principal de la fic, vu comme ça part en sucette xD). Bref ! Merci !

**Sakyhime-chan :** Merci ^^- C'est dingue, j'écris en attendant des reviews de ce genre, mais à chaque fois que j'en reçois je me sens mal à l'aise comme si ça ne m'était pas destiné xDD Enfin bref, merci beaucoup pour cette review, et je ne t'en veux pas du manque de reviews sur mes autres fics (je suis moi-même une piètre revieweuse^^'') Je suis vraiment très heureuse que cette histoire soit aussi appréciée, mais du coup ça me stresse quant à savoir si la suite plaira ^^'' ah, et merci pour le favorisement (c'est un mot que je viens d'inventer pour dire que tu m'as mis dans tes fav' xD)

**Axeliste :** j'aurais bien aimé pouvoir te prévenir du nouveau chapitre, comme tu me l'as demandé, mais tu n'acceptes pas les mp (c'est tout de suite plus difficile pour communiquer xD). Sinon, tu peux sélectionner le « story alert » qui se trouve en bas à gauche de la page, et tu recevras un avis dès que je poste ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ton enthousiasme (yeah, deux reviews d'un coup xD) Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant !

Et voilàààà! Bonne lecture!^^

**Nuit 2**

Lenalee passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte du dortoir 5.

-_Hey guys, are you ready ?_ demanda-t-elle avec un rire doux.

Lavi observa le caporal. Elle portait une robe et s'était maquillée. Le journaliste se demanda pourquoi cette fille était partie combattre dans le désert avec une robe et une trousse de maquillage dans sa valise, mais ne dit rien.

-_Yeah_, je suis prêt, fit Allen (lui aussi était étrangement bien habillé) en s'approchant de la sortie.

D'autres soldats le suivirent et sortirent du dortoir, avec des rires dans la gorge et des sourires aux lèvres. Dernière nuit au campement, nuit de fête !

Le dortoir 5 se retrouva vide, à l'exception de deux hommes.

-_So, you ain't goin' to the party ?_ soupira Lavi en jetant un œil à Kanda, qui était toujours en treillis et en boots.  
-_Nope_.

Lavi s'appuya contre la fenêtre et regarda tous les militaires qui se dirigeaient vers le grand baraquement. Ils avaient l'air si heureux. Personne n'allait se coucher avant trois, quatre heures du matin.

-_I don't like parties_. Libre à toi d'y aller.

Lavi regarda le baraquement illuminé, d'où la musique commençait à s'élever, gonflant dans l'air, explosant vers le ciel étoilé. Puis il regarda Kanda, assis sur son lit, en train d'astiquer sa mitrailleuse pour pouvoir la ranger avec les autres armements.

Le journaliste songea qu'il aurait bien aimé le voir astiquer autre chose, puis il rougit de sa propre perversité.

Aller à la fête ? Rester avec Kanda ?

Le choix ne fut pas long à se fixer.

Rester avec Kanda était définitivement la chose à faire.

-Je ne peux pas. Je suis censé rester près de toi, dit Lavi avec un petit sourire, en s'asseyant sur son lit.

Il farfouilla dans son sac, comme pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses affaires. Il en sortit un rectangle en plastique noir, pourvu d'un petit écran.

-Ah, c'est là qu'il était, marmonna-t-il en le posant sur l'étagère au-dessus de son lit.  
-C'est quoi ? demanda Kanda.  
-Oh, tu t'intéresse à ma vie ? ironisa Lavi avec un grand sourire plein de dents. C'est une sorte de GPS que m'a refilé mon boss. Au cas où je me fais enlever, tu vois ? J'ai un émetteur que je dois épingler sur mes vêtements. Là il est sur ma chaussette. Perso, je trouve que ça sert à rien, vu que je suis censé être toujours collé à un GI...  
-Ah bon, répondit le sergent, qui s'était mis à nettoyer l'intérieur du canon de son arme avec une sorte de petite brosse allongée, pestant contre le désert qui lui foutait du sable jusque dans le fond de son canon.

Lavi le regardait, lèvres entrouvertes, faire des va-et-vient dans l'arme avec sa brosse bizarre.

C'était tellement _ambigu_ que Lavi se demanda comment Kanda ne s'était pas encore rendu compte à quel point cela lui faisait de l'effet.

-Yuu, j'aurais quelque chose à te demander…

« _Won't you strip ? »_. Lavi rougit en entendant ses propres pensées, puis il se calma et reprit son air impassible de dragueur blasé.

-Quoi ? grogna Kanda.  
-Tu peux lâcher ce que tu es en train de faire ?

Kanda leva un sourcil, l'air de dire « Tu m'as bien regardé ? ».

-Ça fait combien de temps que tu es ici ? demanda Lavi, déviant astucieusement la conversation.  
-Trois ans, tu écoutes quand on te parle ?  
-Oui, mais je veux dire… ta dernière permission remonte à quand ?  
-Hmm… un an et demi.  
-Tout ça ? s'étonna le roux.  
-Je n'ai personne à aller retrouver. Tant qu'à errer seul, je préfère ne pas trop prendre l'avion.  
-Un an et demi ! répéta Lavi.  
-Et alors ?  
-Tu n'es pas fatigué ?  
-Il est bien temps de me le demander, tiens !  
-Ça fait un an et demi d'abstinence, alors.

Kanda rosit légèrement en plissant les yeux.

-En_ quoi_ ça te regarde ? le rabroua-t-il.  
-Ou peut-être que tu couches avec Lenalee, entre deux offensives, continua Lavi sans l'écouter.  
-Si c'est pour me faire assassiner par le chevelu, je préfère autant qu'on me castre tout de suite. Ce type est un sadique.  
-Un an et demi d'abstinence, donc.  
-Ta gueule.  
-C'est quoi ton genre de fille ? demanda Lavi en s'asseyant à côté du Staff Sergeant.  
-Euh… ça dépend… éluda Kanda.

Lavi sourit.

Kanda avait _répondu_. Il n'avait pas dit un truc comme « ferme-la ». Il avait répondu. Il avait ouvert une brèche. Il se jeta sur cette ouverture, pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de se rétracter.

-Moi je les aime avec des longs cheveux noirs, les yeux froids, la peau pâle, le sourire rare. Avec des abdos qui sortent légèrement, des pectoraux plats, des bras fins mais musclés.  
-Une fille musclée ? grogna Kanda en reprenant le nettoyage de son arme.  
-Qui a dit qu'il s'agissait d'une fille ? murmura Lavi en caressant du bout des doigts une mèche de cheveux noirs.

Kanda le repoussa d'une tape, mais ne dit rien.

-Ça ne te fait rien que je sois gay ? souffla Lavi, se rapprochant de son cou si tentant.  
-Ils sont tous gays dans ce campement, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?  
-Tous ? s'alarma Lavi.  
-Bah, déjà, y a Lee qui est avec Wenham depuis des années. _Beansprout_ et son syndrome de Stockholm. Je suis sûr que Captain Cross a des vues sur sir Lee. Jeryy, le cantinier, pas besoin de lui demander pour s'en apercevoir. Sergeant Daisya…

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase et le mouvement de sa main sur son arme s'accéléra alors qu'il essayait de reprendre contenance.

-Bref. Lieutenant Cloud regarde Corporal Lee d'une façon que je ne jurerais pas totalement innocente. Il y a les mecs qui nous sont venus d'un autre campement… Le petit blond en orange, et le petit brun qui a une tête de déserteur sont en couple, c'est indéniable. Le Lieutenant Hatake lit des livres érotiques version boy's love et a pour marque-page la photo de ce qui semble être son petit ami, un petit brun avec une cicatrice sur le nez, à moitié nu avec des oreilles de chat. Et puis, il y a…

De nouveau, il se tut.

-Et toi ? murmura Lavi en se rapprochant.

Kanda se leva d'un bond.

-Non !

Lavi se leva lentement, presque lascivement, et tourna autour de Kanda, le frôlant à chaque passage.

-Non ?  
-Non.  
-Je pense que si.  
-Tu n'as pas à penser pour moi.  
-Actif ou passif ?  
-Aucun des deux. _I'm and I've always been straight !  
_-Pédé refoulé… passif.  
-Ta gueule !  
-Tu as déjà couché avec beaucoup d'hommes ?  
-Je. Suis. Hétéro, répéta Kanda, de plus en plus faiblement au fur et à mesure que Lavi se rapprochait.

Ce dernier voulait faire tomber tous les murs qui le séparaient de Kanda. Il voulait le rendre fou. Il approchait la bouche de son cou, puis reculait. Il effleurait son dos, puis écartait sa main. Il caressait distraitement ses cheveux, puis s'éloignait.

-Ça ne te manque pas ? souffla-t-il de sa voix la plus vibrante.  
-De quoi ? murmura Kanda, de plus en plus perdu.

Hypnotisé.

-De sentir un homme profondément ancré en toi ? gronda-t-il en plaquant soudainement sa main sur les fesses du militaire.

Lavi évita la gifle de justesse et enleva sa main dans un mouvement souple.

-Ça va faire un an et demi que tu n'as plus tiré ton coup. Tu vas pas me dire que ça ne te manque pas… le dortoir est vide, ils sont tous à la fête…

Kanda ne répondit rien. Il semblait réfléchir.

-Pourquoi je le ferais avec toi ? Demain, je prends l'avion, après-demain je suis à New-York. Des bars gay, il y en a des centaines là-bas.  
-Parce que je suis un très bon coup et que je ne le répèterai à personne.

Kanda se rassit sur son lit et enleva son T-shirt. Lavi se perdit quelques secondes dans la contemplation de son torse musclé et pourtant si souple.

-Tu ne dis rien. Je hais les gens bavards, surtout au lit.  
-Okay, accepta Lavi en pensant à Homer Simpson « moins de blabla, plus de crac-crac ».  
-Ne cherche même pas à me faire crier.  
-Okay.  
-Je ne suis pas soumis, alors si t'aimes qu'on te supplie, tu devras aller voir ailleurs.  
-Okay.  
-Tu retournes dans ton lit quand c'est fini.  
-Okay, répéta le roux pour la dernière fois avec un petit pincement au cœur.

Kanda défit les fermetures de ses boots.

-Tu ne veux pas que je le fasse ? chuchota Lavi en posant ses mains par-dessus les siennes.

Kanda s'allongea sans un mot et Lavi acheva de le déshabiller. Il enleva ses propres vêtements, puis approcha son visage du ventre du militaire pour y déposer quelques baisers.

-Tu ne m'embrasses pas, grogna le sergent. Tu tires ton coup puis tu vas te coucher.

Lavi acquiesça.

-_You're lucky I love you that much_, grommela-t-il imperceptiblement. On n'a pas de lubrifiant, ni de préservatifs, constata-t-il à voix haute.  
-Va voir dans le sac de Corporal Uzumaki. Sous le lit là-bas dans le coin.

Le journaliste se leva et fouilla dans le sac du caporal. Il trouva ce qu'il cherchait et revint vers le lit de Kanda. Il s'installa entre les jambes du militaire et lui enleva son boxer.

Kanda grimaça quand il frôla le bandage à sa cuisse blessée.

-_Does it hurt you ?_ chuchota Lavi.  
-_I told you to shut up._

Le roux soupira et souleva les jambes de son coup d'un soir pour les mettre sur ses épaules. Il commença à le préparer, distraitement, concentrant son regard sur le visage du sergent. Il était beau, mordant ses lèvres pour ne pas gémir, yeux fermés et sourcils froncés.

Lavi tendit la main pour défaire l'élastique retenant ses cheveux de jais.

Il était magnifique. Il lui faisait atrocement envie. Il était fou de lui, mais il ne pouvait rien dire.

Le roux enfila le préservatif et se positionna correctement.

-_Now, I'm gonna…  
_-_Shaddup._

Lavi soupira, dépité, et entra le plus doucement possible. Sa chaleur le fit presque suffoquer, c'était si agréable, si délicieux d'être en lui qu'il aurait voulu que ce moment ne finisse jamais. Kanda grimaça encore plus, visiblement la situation n'était pas des plus confortables pour lui.

-_Do I hurt you ?_  
-_Shaddup._

Lavi parut blessé. Non mais! Il s'inquiétait pour lui, et voilà ce qu'il récoltait. Vexé, il se mit à faire des va-et-vient plutôt violents, sans chercher à savoir si Kanda était prêt ou non. Il lui avait bien dit de tirer son coup, non ?

Kanda se cambra et écarquilla les yeux, la bouche grande ouverte sur un cri muet. Ses mains s'agrippèrent violemment au montant métallique du lit de camp.

-_Touch me_, murmura Lavi, désorienté.

Pourquoi ce crétin de militaire préférait-il s'accrocher au lit plutôt qu'à ses épaules ?

-_Shut… up…_ répéta Kanda d'une voix hachée.

Lavi courba le dos et posa la tête au creux du cou du sergent, reprenant des mouvements un peu plus doux, comme pour apprivoiser ce corps sous lui. Ses mains passaient et repassaient sur sa peau veloutée, cherchant des points sensibles. Kanda lâcha peu à peu le montant du lit et posa ses bras sur les épaules de Lavi.

-_A… a bit faster… Go faster… _

Lavi obéit, en prenant garde à ne pas trop maltraiter la cuisse de Kanda et en gardant toujours son attention fixée sur le visage de son amant. Kanda ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard de Lavi.

Un fil étrange se tissa entre leurs quatre yeux, comme s'ils pouvaient tout lire l'un de l'autre. Fil qui fut brisé lorsque Kanda jouit en lâchant un gémissement aigu et en griffant le dos de Lavi.

Ce dernier le suivit bien vite, avant de se retirer de lui, d'enlever et de jeter le préservatif. Lavi reprenait péniblement sa respiration en promenant ses doigts sur le ventre du sergent.

-_Thanks_, chuchota-t-il en se levant.  
-_I'm not a whore_, rétorqua Kanda en remontant les couvertures jusqu'à son menton.

Lavi marmonna quelque chose sur la fierté mal placée de certains sergents qui feraient mieux de se la fermer s'ils ne voulaient pas se faire violer.

Il se coucha avec amertume, se demandant si pour une fois dans sa vie il n'aurait pas mieux fait de se retenir de sauter sur le premier beau mec qui passait.

Il ne pouvait pas rester indifférent face à lui. Il était beau, il était râleur, il était sensible même s'il ne voulait pas le montrer, il était intelligent, il était désirable, il était mature. La guerre avait façonné son âme et son corps, et l'avait grandi autant qu'elle l'avait détruit.

Lavi regarda Kanda, qui lui tournait le dos.

-Tu sais, j'ai jamais dit que tu en étais une.  
-De quoi ? grogna Kanda sans se retourner.  
-Une pute. J'ai jamais dit que tu étais une pute.  
-Tu m'as dit « merci ». Il n'aurait plus manqué que tu me files cent dollars.  
-C'est de la politesse.  
-Tu n'as pas à être poli avec le mec que tu as baisé pour te défouler. Si j'ai accepté, c'est que j'en avais plus envie que toi. C'était pas pour te faire plaisir.  
-Excuse-moi d'être bien élevé.

Kanda ne répondit rien, et bien vite, Lavi entendit sa respiration ralentir.

Il dormait.

Le jeune journaliste se leva. Il passa un pantalon et un T-shirt sans regarder s'ils lui appartenaient et prit son appareil photo.

Il photographia Kanda endormi, ses cheveux fins en cascade, sa peau d'albâtre brillant de quelques gouttelettes de sueur, sa bouche aux lèvres légèrement rougies, ses doigts encore crispés contre les draps.

Il reposa son appareil et se rassit sur son lit en jetant un dernier regard vers le lit de camp de Kanda. Il vit que celui-ci avait la main agrippée à son arme. Lavi secoua la tête, désolé pour lui, et sortit en enfilant ses chaussures.

Il voulut aller à la fête, puis entendit quelqu'un parler.

La voix venait de la tente de Komui. Lavi s'en approcha à pas de loup.

La tente était vide, excepté une silhouette, debout à côté du bureau.

-Allô ? Oui, je sais, je n'ai pas le droit d'appeler pour le privé. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois, dit la voix, avec un petit rire.

C'était la voix du médecin.

-Hein ? Le bruit ? C'est la fête. J'irai après.

La silhouette s'assit sur le bureau, déplaçant quelques papiers.

-Je profite qu'il n'y a personne pour t'appeler… tu me manques.

Komui eut un rire bref.

-Je sais, je sais, je rentre demain. Mais tu me manques quand même. Tout le monde va à peu près bien… On a tous hâte de quitter cet enfer… Oui, j'ai reçu ta lettre.

Lavi se tapit dans l'ombre et continua d'écouter.

-Tu n'as plus fait de malaises ?... Je suis rassuré. Je m'en veux tellement de ne pas avoir…

Komui soupira.

-Je sais que tu t'en fous. Bon, parlons d'autre chose… Lenalee te remet son bonjour. Elle est toujours aussi folle de toi, je vais finir par m'inquiéter. A part ça… Allen s'est démis l'épaule en démontant un des M2 du mirador est. Miranda a encore cassé la vitre du dortoir, tu sais, celle qui était au-dessus de ton lit. Cross a…

Komui s'interrompit.

-Tu as raison, je te dirai tout ça demain. Il fait quel temps à Manhattan ?... Moi aussi, je t'aime… Non, j'ai plus trop de problème avec la paperasse, j'ai réussi à m'organiser. Oh, au fait, on a un journaliste.

Lavi tendit l'oreille.

-Moui, il est mignon… Non, je ne regarde pas ailleurs ! Tu es vraiment jaloux ! Après tout ce temps… De toute façon, il n'en a qu'après Kanda. Ils sont toujours collés ensemble.

Komui éclata de rire.

-Si ça se trouve, ils ont profité de la fête pour le faire… Je devrais peut-être aller espionner ! … Moui, mon amour, dès que je rentre à New-York, on file dans la chambre.

Lavi ricana en silence. Ce type était un pervers fini.

-Et si ton cœur lâche, je te réanimerai, mon amour.

Il y avait une ombre de tristesse dans cette plaisanterie.

-_I miss you so much… _

Il gémissait presque, avec une note de supplication dans la voix.

Dans un sursaut de pudeur et de respect, Lavi préféra s'éloigner. Mais la discussion restait gravée dans un coin de sa tête.

-Tu espionnes ? ricana une voix grave derrière lui.  
-Oh, Yuu, je croyais que tu dormais.  
-Faut croire que non.  
-Tu vas à la fête, pour finir ?  
-Non, je me demandais… où tu étais.

Lavi haussa un sourcil.

-Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?  
-_Certainly not._ Je me disais juste que… tant qu'à piquer des capotes à Uzumaki, autant ne pas se contenter d'une.

Il ne souriait pas, il n'avait même pas rougi. Comme si ça lui était totalement égal. Lavi ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir vexé ou honoré, et il le suivit vers le dortoir.

.xXx.

Lavi avait plongé son visage dans le cou de Kanda, en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas parler. Pour ne pas lui dire qu'il l'aimait à en mourir. Pour ne pas lui dire qu'il ne comprenait pas comment c'était arrivé. Comment il avait pu tomber si vite dans son piège. Pour ne pas lui dire qu'il voulait faire plus que juste le baiser. Mais le lendemain ils se sépareraient pour ne jamais se revoir.

Les mains de Kanda se crispèrent dans son dos et il enfonça ses ongles courts dans ses omoplates.

-_Stupid… Rabbit… _soupira-t-il en se détendant.  
-Mmmh… gémit Lavi, les lèvres toujours étroitement fermées, avant de s'éloigner de lui.

Kanda le retint par la nuque. Il se redressa et tendit son visage vers le sien. Il posa ses lèvres au coin de la bouche du rouquin, puis se laissa retomber dans son lit de camp.

Lavi resta immobile un long moment, le cœur battant à lui rompre les côtes. Les joues rouges, il se débarrassa une seconde fois du préservatif souillé, puis retourna vers son lit avec une démarche de zombie.

Il se coucha sur le dos, nu sur les couvertures rêches. De toute façon, personne n'était là pour voir sa nudité. Kanda dormait déjà, épuisé par un second orgasme.

Lavi ressentit un certain orgueil à l'idée d'avoir pu « dompter » le sergent. Mais il ne se leurrait pas, c'était Kanda qui le maîtrisait. Qui jouait avec ses nerfs, à coucher avec lui sans le toucher, à l'embrasser à moitié au dernier moment…

Sentant le désir affluer à nouveau, Lavi secoua la tête en râlant. Il se leva à nouveau et s'habilla en vitesse. S'il restait trop longtemps près de Kanda, il allait devenir fou.

.xXx.

-_Hey, you've come finally !_ chantonna la voix tendre de Lenalee lorsque Lavi poussa la porte du baraquement central.

Lavi crut entendre « _you've cum »_ et il rougit violemment.

-Comment tu… commença-t-il, avant de comprendre qu'elle ne parlait pas de ses exploits sexuels avec Kanda mais bien de sa présence à la fête. Ah, oui, je suis venu. Je m'ennuyais un peu…  
-Tu danses ? demanda la jeune femme avec un grand sourire et en le traînant vers la piste de danse improvisée au milieu du baraquement.

Le roux ne put qu'accepter et se mêla aux autres.

La musique était assourdissante, il faisait trop chaud, trop moite, les lumières étaient aveuglantes, et pourtant, juste là, Lavi se sentait bien. Incroyablement bien. La musique pulsait comme le sang dans ses veines, son cerveau était noyé dans la fumée artificielle qui flottait autour des projecteurs. Lenalee se trémoussait à côté de lui, toute souriante, et il se demanda ce qui l'empêchait de tomber amoureux de cette fille parfaite au lieu de ce sergent à la fierté maladive.

Un chuchotement dans le creux de son oreille le tira de ces réflexions sur sa sexualité.

« _What did you do with Sergeant Kanda ? »_

Lavi rit doucement, posa sa main dans le creux des reins de Lenalee et souffla dans son cou « _Sex »_.

Le roux se détacha du caporal avec un clin d'œil et se remit à danser frénétiquement. Son regard se posa sur un homme appuyé au bar. Komui. Ce dernier le regardait fixement en passant le bout de son pouce sur sa gorge, dans un geste menaçant. Lavi s'extirpa de la masse humaine et se dirigea vers le Chief Warrant Officer.

-Touche encore à ma sœur, je te bute, compris ? gronda Komui en le dominant de toute sa hauteur.  
-C'était tout à fait innoc-, commença Lavi pour se défendre.  
-Ne fais pas attention, dit calmement Jeryy qui essuyait des verres à bière de l'autre côté du bar. _He's a bit drunk._  
-_I'm not !_ protesta Komui en frappant le bar du poing.  
-Je sais reconnaître un mec ivre quand j'en vois un, _honey_.

Komui haussa les épaules, et commanda une autre tequila.

-Whisky-coca pour moi ! dit joyeusement Lavi en s'asseyant à côté de Komui.  
-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es aussi content ? demanda ce dernier avec une légère irritation.  
-La vraie question est pourquoi vous, vous n'êtes pas content ! rétorqua Lavi avec un sourire. Vous allez rentrer chez vous, c'est génial, non ?

Komui but une gorgée de tequila, puis reposa son verre avec un « toc » sonore.

-Je crois pas, non.

Lavi ne dit rien, de peur de le brusquer. Komui avait le regard dans le vague.

-Je _veux_ rentrer, c'est pas ça le problème. Je _veux_ revoir Reever, je _veux _l'embrasser, le toucher, lui faire l'amour, le…  
-C'est bon, j'ai compris le principe ! s'exclama Lavi en levant les mains.

Il était toujours assez mal à l'aise lorsque les gens se mettaient à lui raconter leur vie… intime sous l'effet de l'alcool.

-Mais j'ai un peu… peur. Parce que les deux dernières fois que j'ai pu rentrer en Amérique… Les deux seules fois où je l'ai vu après… après les balles… les balles dans sa…

Komui posa la main sur sa poitrine, soudainement incapable de dire le mot.

-Il était à l'hôpital. La première fois, c'était normal. C'était peu après l'opération. La deuxième fois, il y a neuf mois… il devait être à l'école, en train de donner cours.  
-Il est prof ? demanda Lavi avec étonnement.  
-Il adore les gosses. Bref, il aurait dû être en bonne santé à s'occuper d'enfants. Mais il était à l'hôpital, encore. Il avait fait un arrêt.

Komui passa la main dans ses cheveux et but une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool.

-J'ai atrocement peur de devoir encore aller à l'hôpital. J'en ferais des cauchemars si j'arrivais à dormir. Si je devais le revoir encore une seule fois, maigre et à moitié mort au fond de son lit d'hôpital, ça me tuerait.

Lavi baissa les yeux vers son propre verre. Ça, c'était de l'amour. Pas comme lui et Kanda. Il vida son verre et en demanda un autre.

-Vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret.

Komui déplia les longs doigts pâles de sa main droite, comptant les années. Lorsqu'il dut passer à la main gauche, Lavi ressentit une sorte de respect pour lui. Et quand il repassa à la main droite, il n'en crut pas ses yeux.

-Douze ans, balbutia Komui en regardant ses mains avec effarement. Déjà douze ans…  
-Mais vous avez quel âge ? s'affola Lavi.  
-Vingt-neuf, et lui vingt-six. On s'est connus au lycée.

Lavi ricana dans son whisky en songeant que sa propre histoire avec Kanda avait peu de chance de dépasser les trois jours. Plus de mille fois moins longtemps.

-Notre relation a l'âge d'aller au collège, dit Komui avec ce ton de réflexion profonde qu'ont les ivrognes lorsqu'ils débitent des âneries.  
-Vous ne dansez pas ? dit Lavi pour changer de sujet.  
-Je danse horriblement mal, désolé. T'as déjà vu une sauterelle de près de deux mètres qui danse, toi ?  
-Nnnnon…  
-C'est très laid, dit simplement Komui avec une moue dépréciative.

Lavi attaqua un troisième verre d'alcool. Il était déjà un peu ivre sur les bords.

-Ce qui est très moche, c'est la reproduction des sauterelles, fit-il avec une grimace. La femelle mange le mâle à la fin !

Lavi ne savait plus trop s'il confondait avec les mantes religieuses, mais continua néanmoins sur sa lancée.

-Vous vous rendez compte ? Après, on s'étonne qu'il y ait des mecs qui ont peur des femmes. Pas que j'en aie peur, hein. Je préfère les hommes. J'ai jamais entendu parler d'une mouche mâle qui mangeait une autre mouche mâle, par exemple.  
-L'amour, c'est se laisser dévorer par l'autre. Engloutir.  
-Reever vous « engloutit » souvent ? demanda Lavi en riant.  
-Secret défense, répondit Komui en croisant les jambes. Au fait. Je ne saurais que trop te conseiller de ne pas trop tourner autour de Kanda.  
-Petit frère caché ? supposa Lavi.

Komui écarta la plaisanterie d'un mouvement de la main.

-Il a des problèmes. Niveau affectif, je veux dire. Si c'est juste pour le sexe, il gère. Mais niveau relationnel ce type est nulle part. Zéro sur l'échelle des comportements humains. Laisse tomber. D'autres s'y sont cassé les dents avant toi.  
-Je sais. Mais je sais pas m'empêcher de vouloir ce que je ne peux pas atteindre. Je suis un grand gosse, on va dire.

Komui acquiesça. Il comprenait.

-Être le seul à aimer, c'est pas le genre de truc que je souhaite à la jeunesse. T'as quel âge ?  
-Vingt.  
-T'as encore le temps de souffrir, murmura Komui avec un rire désabusé. J'ai eu ma première peine de cœur que tu apprenais tout juste à marcher. Jeryy_ my sweetheart_, un autre.  
-Je retourne danser, dit Lavi en bondissant de son tabouret.

Il s'éloigna un peu, les yeux fixés sur Komui qui en venait presque aux mains avec Jeryy qui visiblement ne voulait pas lui servir d'autre tequila.

.xXx.

Kanda se retourna dans son sommeil. Il ouvrit les yeux. Il avait un mot sur le bout de la langue. « Lavi, je… »

Il ne dit rien. Premièrement parce que Yuu Kanda n'est pas du genre à parler le premier. Deuxièmement parce que le dortoir 5 était vide.

Il avait un peu mal aux reins. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir se lever, il avait encore les jambes en coton. De toute façon, pourquoi se lèverait-il ? Pour aller avouer à ce crétin roux qu'il avait encore envie de lui ? Sans façon.

Il se coucha sur le ventre, le nez dans l'oreiller et serra ses doigts autour de son arme (1).

Aimer.

Est-ce qu'on peut vraiment aimer quelqu'un qu'on a rencontré la veille, qui est idiot et pervers et qu'on a peu de chances de revoir un jour ?

Après tout, c'est tellement facile d'aimer quelqu'un qu'on ne doit jamais revoir. C'est comme de bombarder un village où on n'a jamais mis les pieds.

.xXx.

-_Shit_, grommela Allen en quittant la piste de danse.  
-Un problème, _cute little boy _? susurra Lavi en le suivant.  
-C'est à moi que tu causes ? s'exclama Allen, toujours aussi complexé par sa taille.  
-J'ai un petit peu bu, admit le roux avec un sourire innocent. Donc, tu as un problème ?  
-Il est minuit, répondit laconiquement le jeune homme.

Lavi pensa à la citrouille de Cendrillon et rit comme un idiot en imaginant un tank déguisé en cucurbitacée.

-Je dois aller à la relève.  
-Très clair, dit Lavi avec l'air de justement trouver cela peu clair.  
-Pour la garde ! s'exclama Allen en espérant éclairer sa lanterne. Comme tout le monde est ici à faire la fête, il faut faire une tournante.

Une fois un certain taux d'alcoolémie dépassé, les seules définitions que Lavi associait aux mots étaient généralement paillardes.

-Une tournante, répéta Lavi de son air le plus idiot. Vous avez amené des prostituées par hélicoptère ?

Allen eut une mine atterrée.

-J'ai rarement autant détesté l'alcool que là maintenant, se dit-il pour lui-même. Une tournante pour monter la garde, pochard ! Comme ça ceux qui sont sur les miradors peuvent aussi faire la fête !  
-Vous avez démonté les armes dans les miradors, objecta Lavi avec un sursaut de lucidité.  
-Celles de gros calibres, oui, mais ça n'empêche qu'il faut surveiller.  
-Ahhh bon. Je peux t'accompagner ?

Allen acquiesça en ajoutant qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à toucher une seule arme potentiellement mortelle tant qu'il n'avait pas dessoûlé.

.xXx.

-C'est haut, dit Lavi, que le vent claquant du désert avait dégrisé.  
-Tu as le vertige ? supposa Allen en scrutant l'horizon à l'aide de jumelles infrarouges.  
-Non.

Il regardait le paysage autour de lui.

-C'est beau.  
-_Yep_.

Lavi se félicita d'être passé par le dortoir avant de monter dans le mirador, il avait pu récupérer son appareil photo.

Il photographia le désert de nuit, juste pour le plaisir.

Allen s'éclaircit la gorge, visiblement gêné.

-C'est la… la première fois que je vois Kanda dormir nu. En trois ans de cohabitation. C'est étrange, non ?

Lavi comprit aisément le sous-entendu.

-Il a sans doute eu chaud, sourit-il.  
-Tu es amoureux ?  
-C'est possible.  
-Je vois.

Allen resta silencieux un instant, toujours à inspecter les alentours. Le talkie-walkie grésilla à côté d'eux. Le garde en faction au mirador ouest leur annonçait que tout était normal de son côté.

-J'imagine que certaines personnes t'ont déjà déconseillé de trop t'attacher à lui.  
-_Indeed_.  
-Ce que je raconte là, c'est _off-record_, ok ?… Je crois que tu sais que je suis du même genre que toi.  
-T'appelles ça un « genre » ? ricana le roux. Hey, on est normaux, t'es pas obligé de créer un genre en plus ! Classification des espèces selon Sergeant Allen Walker : « genre masculin – genre féminin – genre gay ». Très politiquement correct, si tu veux mon avis.  
-Je parlais pas de ça, s'irrita Allen. Je disais juste qu'on est du genre à s'attacher à ceux qu'il ne faut pas.  
-C'est pas une tare d'aimer les bad-boys, relativisa Lavi.  
-Dans mon cas, si.  
-C'est la meilleure, ça ! On apprend aux gosses que l'amour doit dépasser les frontières, les genres, les sexes, les cultures, et puis on se prend la baffe du siècle quand le gouvernement décide qu'aimer le camp adverse c'est de la haute trahison.  
-C'est logique.  
-Si l'Amérique n'était pas en guerre, tu aurais _pu_ aimer ce type. C'est pas ta faute, c'est la faute de notre cher président. Et c'est vraiment, vraiment pas une tare d'aimer les bad-boys. Pourquoi tu crois qu'ils portent du cuir si c'est pas pour nous exciter ? plaisanta Lavi.

Allen rit doucement.

-Il était différent des autres, murmura le sergent. Il avait compris quelque chose de plus qu'eux, il avait compris que la guerre menait nulle part. Il me regardait comme la merde que je suis, parce que je suis américain et que c'est la pire tare sur terre. Mais y avait autre chose dans ses yeux, autre chose que la colère et le dégoût.

Lavi crut un bref instant qu'il parlait de Kanda.

-J'aime Tyki Mikk et je ne le verrai plus jamais car je pars demain et je ne sais même pas où il vit.

Un petit silence flotta entre eux. Le journaliste voulait pouvoir se dire « un ange passe ». Mais tout le monde sait que les anges ont délaissé les soldats.

-T'as raison, on est du même genre, chuchota-t-il en regardant ailleurs pour ne pas gêner Allen en regardant les perles brillantes qui roulaient sur ses joues.

.xXx.

A une heure, Allen était retourné au baraquement central. Chaoji avait pris la relève. Le jeune albinos lui avait demandé s'il comptait retourner à la fête, et Lavi s'était entendu répondre non.

Il était à présent une heure et quart et le journaliste était raide et silencieux face à la porte du dortoir 5. Un peu plus tôt, il n'avait eu aucun mal à ouvrir cette porte pour récupérer son appareil. Mais là, bizarrement, il n'y arrivait pas. Rien que d'imaginer Kanda nu dans son lit de camp lui donnait des palpitations.

-Lavi Jr. Bookman,_ you're a dumb._

Il appuya sur la clenche et entra dans le dortoir.

Dans le clair-obscur, il parvint à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son lit. Il s'assit sur les draps défaits et entendit les ressorts du sommier grincer.

-Yuu, murmura-t-il. Psst, Yuu… tu dors ?

Pas de réponse.

-J'ai un secret à te dire, Yuu.

Il caressa du regard les courbes de son dos, les arabesques de ses cheveux sur l'oreiller et les plis du drap qui était descendu jusqu'à ses reins.

-Je t'aime, Yuu. Je t'aime vraiment. Peut-être pas autant que Komui aime Reever, parce qu'eux se connaissent depuis si longtemps, mais je t'aime quand même.

Il chuchotait si bas que lui-même n'entendait pas la moitié des mots qu'il disait.

-Je pense pas que j'aurai le courage de te demander de m'aimer aussi, et de toute façon, il paraît que tu n'y arriverais pas. Mais je voulais te dire ce secret. Je t'aime. Et je suis très heureux d'avoir pu faire l'amour avec toi. C'est pour ça que je t'ai remercié.

Lavi se changea et se coucha sans bruit, étrangement satisfait.

Kanda serra les doigts de sa main libre contre l'oreiller. Les yeux grands ouverts. Avec un peu de sommeil, il parviendrait à oublier ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Après tout, il n'avait rien compris.

* * *

**Lexique :**

« A bit faster, go faster »: Personne ne s'y attendait xD « Un peu plus vite, va plus vite ». Quelle richesse dans les dialogues, hein ? xD

« Certainly not » : « certainement pas ».

« Cute little boy » : « mignon petit garçon » (Lavi a des airs de vieux pédophile, vous trouvez pas ? xD)

« Does it/do I hurt you ? »: « Est-ce que ça te fait/je te fais mal ? »

« Dumb » : « idiot ».

« He's a bit drunk - I'm not ! » : « Il est un peu soûl – Non ! » (Komui, tu me choques !)

« Hey guys, are you ready ? »: sans surprise, « hé les gars, vous êtes prêts ? »^^

« Honey » : littéralement « miel », c'est un petit mot doux comme « chéri ».

« I don't like parties » : « Je n'aime pas les fêtes ».

« I'm and I've always been straight » : Je crois que c'est assez évident à comprendre, vu le contexte dans lequel le dit Kanda^^ « Je suis et j'ai toujours été hétéro » (c'est pas beau de mentir, Yuu xD)

« I miss you so much » : « Tu me manques tellement ».

« I'm not a whore » : « Je ne suis pas une pute ».

« Indeed » : « en effet ».

« I told you to shut up » : Venant de Kanda, on ne s'attend à rien d'autre qu'un très poli et non moins délicat: « je t'ai dit de la fermer. » Vilain Yuu !

« Nope » :  « non » (en langage familier. C'est comme « ouais » mais pour dire « non »^^)

« Now, I'm gonna… » : « Maintenant, je vais… »

« Shaddup » : « Ta gueule », version contractée (c'est le diminutif phonétique de « Shut up »)

« So, you ain't goin' to the party ? »: en anglais familier: « Donc, tu ne vas pas aller à la fête ? ».

« Sweetheart » : un autre petit mot doux, mais je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit américain… en tout cas c'est anglais xD ça veut dire quelque chose comme « mon cœur », « mon amour ».

« Thanks » : « merci » (noOon, vous croyez ? xD)

« Touch me » : « Touche-moi ».

« What did you do with Sergeant Kanda ? »: « Qu'as-tu fait avec le sergent Kanda? »

« Won't you strip ? » : traduction littéraire : « tu peux te déshabiller ? » (traduction très littéraire s'il en est xD)

« You're lucky I love you that much » : « tu as de la chance que je t'aime à ce point. »

« You've come/cum finally » : « Tu es venu, finalement ». Lavi comprend « cum » au lieu de « come » (« cum » étant le mot familier (voire vulgaire) pour désigner le sperme. Utilisé sous forme verbale il signifie donc « éjaculer, jouir »). D'où le rougissement de notre petit pervers de Lavi^^

* * *

**Notes:**

**(1)** Etant donné que les armes sont généralement des symboles phalliques, vous pouvez comprendre ce que vous voulez xD

* * *

Et voilà. Avez-vous aimé ? Oui, non, bof ?^^

La suite devient mouvementée, j'espère que ça vous plaira tout autant!


	6. Jour 3 première partie

Bonjour tout le monde! Vous avez remarqué comment que je bosse à plein temps ces derniers jours?^^ Bon, j'avoue, c'est parce que mon père a une façon étrange de m'encourager à écrire ("t'as bientôt fini tes conneries pour faire quelque chose de plus sérieux?" Mon père _veut_ que je publie "en vrai" et du coup pour lui, la fanfic est une perte de temps. J'aurais tendance à abonder dans son sens si je n'avais pas la certitude que je dois beaucoup à la fanfic. J'écrivais comme un pied avant de m'entraîner sur ma trentaine de fics... euh, oui, donc, ceci _est _un avertissement, dès que j'ai fini les fics commencées/les fics promises, je laisse tomber ffnet. Enfin, sauf si la réalité me frappe en pleine gueule comme toujours pour m'annoncer que _non_ c'est pas _si facile _de se faire publier. Mais l'espoir fait vivre, n'est-ce pas? Bref. Ceci me fait autant de peine qu'à vous... mais l'écriture me prend du temps et j'aimerais pouvoir me consacrer à des histoires qui m'appartiennent entièrement... De toute façon, je ne risque pas d'avoir fini mes fics avant au moins un an, quand je vois mon rythme de limace arthritique... il nous reste plein de bon temps devant nous! Ahem)

Après cette longue parenthèse, je me permets donc de vous laisser lire vos **RàR **xD

**Meilin07 **Merci ^^- Je suis toujours contente quand j'entends que mon écriture traduit bien les sentiments des personnages (c'est-à-dire que quand une personne le dit, je crois que c'est une erreur de jugement… mais quand ça revient souvent c'est plutôt rassurant xD) Komui n'est pas un pervers ! C'est un homme amoureux brisé par la guerre, nuance xP (bon, ok, _c'est_ un pervers). Contente que les lemons t'aient plu, j'étais plutôt hésitante… Bref, merci pour tout ! J'espère que ce chapitre sera tout aussi bien que les autres !

**Saki-parle** merci pour toutes tes reviews ! ça fait plaisir de voir que de nouvelles personnes découvrent mon texte et le reviewent chapitre par chapitre ! Je suis contente d'avoir pu te donner envie de lire ma fic, et je suis plutôt fière d'avoir pu garder un Kanda OOC (c'est le personnage qui me pose le plus de problèmes, à vrai dire xD). Et bien sûre, je suis ravie d'avoir pu t'arracher des larmes ! (moi, sadique ? noooon… xD) Je crois que le meilleur compliment pour un auteur, c'est de s'entendre dire que ses textes suscitent des émotions aussi fortes que des larmes ou des fou-rires… bon, c'est aussi un peu perturbant, mais au moins ça prouve qu'on a réussi à se donner à fond dans le texte… je suis donc très flattée par tes larmes ! (ouhlà, j'ai l'air d'une grosse droguée xD). Pour répondre à ta question (ce n'était pas vraiment une question, mais bon^^) : non, je n'ai pas vécu la guerre de près. Mais j'arrive assez facilement à me mettre à la place des gens, donc généralement il me suffit de regarder un reportage à la télé ou écouter ma grand-mère parler de 40-45 pour être dedans comme si j'avais vécu la guerre… c'est plutôt embêtant dans la vie quotidienne, mais pratique pour l'écriture^^ Et je suis très contente d'avoir pu emporter mes lecteurs dans cette «expérience non vécue »… Je ne sais pas trop si ça m'est facile ou pas de vous entraîner dans mon histoire… je rature énormément mes textes, et souvent je pleure moi-même quand j'écris des passages tristes xD On dirait que le fait que je ressente ces émotions en écrivant permet plus facilement de les transmettre… je ne sais pas trop, c'est assez étrange xD ouhlà, j'ai fait un petit roman sur ma vie, là… ^^''' oups xD Bref, merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu continueras de me lire et que ton enthousiasme ne se tarira pas !

**Sah-chan** tous les commentaires sont utiles, voyons ! Ne serait-ce que pour retaper mon ego xD Je suis très contente que tu sois « tombée amoureuse » de mon texte, et j'espère que tu aimeras aussi la suite !

**Dieu-Chouette a lunettes x** je ne me ferai jamais à ce pseudo, je crois xD Mais ! qu'est-ce qui vous prend, à vous toutes, de hacker mon cerveau ! D'abord misi-chan, puis toi ! AU SECOURS ! (bref, tu auras compris que ton hypothèse était correcte^^). Merci pour la review et les encouragements, et bonne lecture !

**Chowa-Chan** mourir, carrément ? xD Je suis désolée, mais en effet ma fic touche à sa fin. Sauf que, surprise, je coupe ce jour 3 en plusieurs morceaux ! Donc il nous reste encore quelques chapitres^^ Mais cette fic n'a jamais été vouée à être longue ^^'' Merci pour ta review !

**Risaa** Merci beaucoup ! Moi non plus, je n'ai pas trop envie qu'elle finisse… quand je pense que je croyais que cette fic passerait inaperçu… finalement, elle est une de mes fics les plus lues et reviewées ! (enfin, je compte une moyenne de lecteurs/revieweurs par chapitre, et je dois avouer que celle-ci est en moyenne _très _reviewée, comparée à mes autres textes^^). Ça me fait bizarre… Mais en même temps j'ai envie d'avoir fini pour vous offrir mes omake ! bref. Bonne lecture !

**Miss's-dgrayman** Pas de problème, c'est déjà génial que tu m'aies fait une review !^^ (je comprends, j'ai le même problème quand je me connecte sur mon téléphone, qui n'est pas adapté _du tout_ à la navigation internet xD) Je suis très contente que ma fic te plaise tant !

**Lavyuu** Merci beaucoup ! (non, je ne me suis pas liguée avec les autres auteurs pour boycotter le yuvi, c'est juste moi qui ne suis plus autant motivée qu'avant par ce couple xD On dirait que le KoRee bouffe tout l'espace dans mon cerveau… bizarre…) Bonne lecture !

**Manuka** Je vais bien sûr essayer de continuer sur cette lancée, mais les derniers chapitres ne se passeront plus au camp… l'ambiance sera donc différente... mais, point positif : on en découvre plus sur Kanda ! Sur son passé, en particulier… J'espère que ça te plaira !^^ (merci pour ta review, au fait… oui, j'oublie de dire l'essentiel^^')

**Shigure-sensei** merci ! je crois qu'après autant de temps, Kanda ne changera plus xD Ouais, Komui et Reever sont faits pour être en couple ! Youhou, une fan de TykiAllen ! (ah, maintenant que j'y pense, je crois que tu m'avais déjà dit que tu aimais ce couple… je vais convertir tout le monde au TykiAllen ! Une amie m'a dit que j'avais réussi à la convertir grâce au omake TykiAllen que je lui ai fait lire en avant-première xD) Je ne te dirai rien quant à l'avenir du yuvi… tu verras bien ! Bonne lecture~ !

**Ka-chan~ !** Je t'empêche de dormir, alors ? snif snif (ou pas xD) Bah, tu vas pas m'embêter pour UNE incohérence, si ? (en même temps, une incohérence de cette taille… xDD). Je me suis dit que, question de cohérence, il valait mieux que ces deux jolis bishos qui ne se connaissent que depuis 48 heures se protègent, histoire que tout le monde crève pas du sida (genre : ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à ce que le sida les tue à petit feu dans d'atroces souffrances… ahem). Pour une fois que je fais attention au réalisme ! En même temps, dans mes autres lemons, les personnages sont en couple et fidèles depuis suffisamment longtemps pour ne rien risquer… Pochard, ça veut dire « ivrogne »^^ Je pense pas que ce soit un belgicisme… encore que, j'en sais rien xD Je réponds pas à tout en détail sinon ma réponse sera plus longue que mon chapitre xD Mais sache que je me suis marrée en lisant ta review xDD

**Misi-chan **Va, je ne te hais point ! (oui, j'ai _quelques _références culturelles… merci ma prof de français de 3ème xD) Je suis désolée, j'adore écrire des lemons ^^''' Mais tu continueras de lire, hein ? (yeux suppliants) de toute façon, y en aura plus dans cette fic (mais y en aura dans les omake, grouahahaha xD). Bref, merci pour ta review !

**Miss Osaki** NoOoOOnNNN ! (c'est-i pas un beau cri, ça ? xD) Ne me Sianounappe pas ! J'aime ma liberté ! (de toute façon, qu'est-ce que je fais de ma liberté, à part écrire mes fics en cours ? xD) Merci pour ta review, et bonne lecture !

**elinska** Pas pervers, _amoureux _! Pourquoi personne ne me comprend ? T.T (xD) J'échangerais volontiers « mon » Allen avec celui de Hoshino, si c'était possible xD (J'aime les personnages qui disent des gros mots xDD). Kanda avait en effet une relation avec Daisya, mais vu qu'il est mort… Merci pour ta review, et j'espère que la suite t'emballera autant !

* * *

Bonne lecture tout le monde! Je vous adore :P Comme toujours, lexique en fin de chapitre!

**Jour 3**

**Partie I  
**

Kanda et Lavi se réveillèrent aux aurores, le premier guidé par ses instincts guerriers, le second tiré de son sommeil léger par le mouvement à côté de lui. Le sergent enfila un T-shirt et un pantalon, ainsi que ses chaussures, sans regarder Lavi qui en faisait autant. Ils prirent leurs trousses de toilette, ainsi qu'un essuie, puis se frayèrent un chemin à travers les lits, tous occupés par des masses ronflantes et sortirent du dortoir pour se diriger vers les douches.

Kanda marchait devant, en silence comme toujours. Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Lavi soupira, les mains dans les poches et l'air lugubre. Son euphorie de la nuit était passée et un début de gueule de bois pulsait avec fureur derrière son front.

Il tenta un léger sourire, que le sergent ne vit pas. Puis il se rappela cette nuit, cette merveilleuse nuit. Le souvenir du plaisir agrandit son sourire, il était un imbécile heureux, peut-être, mais fier de l'être. Ils arrivèrent bien vite au baraquement des douches, sans que Kanda eût prononcé un seul mot.

Le militaire poussa la lourde porte en tôle et se dirigea vers les bancs près des douches. Il posa son essuie sur l'un d'eux, et Lavi l'imita, se plaçant tout près de lui. Kanda semblait ne pas le remarquer. Il ôta ses vêtements sans aucune pudeur et les posa eux aussi sur le banc. Il alla se placer sous un des robinets, pendant que Lavi se dévêtait à son tour. Il se glissa aux côtés de Kanda, sous la douche voisine, mais ce dernier lui tourna le dos, toujours sans un mot.

Lavi soupira de nouveau, vaguement démoralisé. Un peu vexé, aussi. Il se lava en fixant le dos de Kanda, ses muscles qui roulaient sous sa peau pendant qu'il se savonnait.

-Tu veux que je te frotte le dos ? demanda-t-il en se collant à lui, son gant de toilette posé sur ses reins.  
-Dégage de là.  
-Tu étais plus docile cette nuit.

Il ne vit pas arriver le coup de poing.

Kanda sortit de la douche et noua sa serviette autour de sa taille, prit sa trousse et se plaça devant un évier surmonté d'un grand miroir piqueté de rouille. Lavi le suivit en se massant la mâchoire.

-Ne parle plus jamais de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit. _Never_.  
-_Was it that bad ?_ râla Lavi en prenant son rasoir dans sa trousse.  
-C'était… inapproprié.  
-_You asked for more_.  
-_Shaddup_.  
-Et tu m'as quasiment embrassé !

Kanda soupira. Il posa la main sur la nuque de Lavi, le tira vers lui et… le pencha vers l'avant pour mieux rabattre son genou dans son estomac. Puis il se saisit de sa brosse à dent et de son dentifrice et reprit sa toilette comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Lavi réussit à reprendre un rythme respiratoire normal et commença à se raser, imperturbable, en chantonnant.

Kanda parut irrité.

-_Shaddup_.  
-« _Cause I can't help falling in love with you_ »  
-Je t'ai dit de la fermer.  
-Ben quoi, c'est Elvis ! Tout le monde aime Elvis Presley.  
-Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule.  
-C'est parce que ça parle d'amour ? Ça te donne des réactions allergiques ? lâcha Lavi, la voix acide.  
-Arrête de parler de ce que tu ne comprends pas, dit finalement Kanda, d'un air si lugubre que le journaliste ne trouva pas le cran de répondre.

Le soleil entamait son ascension loin au-dessus des miradors du campement et ils se rasaient en silence, le regard perdu dans leur reflet moucheté de rouille. Ils étaient si proches et si distants, à des lieues de l'autre. Les émotions palpitaient dans leurs cerveaux, chacun haïssait l'autre de ne pas le comprendre, mais le silence restait entier.

Ils étaient faits pour ne pas se comprendre.

.xXx.

-Tout le monde a remballé ses affaires ? interrogea Komui en faisant irruption dans le dortoir numéro 5. Si oui, j'ai besoin d'aide pour achever de classer mes dossiers avant de tout ranger dans des caisses !

Lenalee, qui était en train d'aider Allen à refermer sa valise, jeta un regard circulaire sur le dortoir.

-Oui, on dirait que c'est bon… Le dortoir des filles est déjà entièrement vide, en tout cas.  
-Les hélicoptères arrivent dans une demi-heure… dès que vous avez fini de replier vos bagages, vous les déposerez dans le baraquement central. Il y aura des affiches avec l'immatriculation de l'hélicoptère dans lequel vous devrez monter, pour que vous sachiez où mettre vos valises.

Komui avait organisé, une semaine plus tôt, la répartition des _GI_ dans les différents hélicoptères et avait prévu qui embarquerait dans lequel, afin de ne pas avoir de problèmes de surcharges.

-Dès que vous avez fait ça, faites le tour de tous les baraquements pour être sûr que rien n'a été oublié, conclut Komui en sortant, suivi de Lenalee – qui s'était portée volontaire pour l'aider à ranger ses dossiers.

Les militaires s'avancèrent, tels une colonne de fourmis, pour déposer leurs affaires là où Komui le leur avait indiqué. Ensuite, ils se dispersèrent pour passer le campement au peigne fin.

-Demain, d'autres _boys_ vont arriver pour démonter les structures du camp et les ramener en Amérique, expliqua Kanda, les mains dans les poches. C'est ça aussi, l'armistice. Partir sans laisser de traces.

Il ricana.

-Comme si on avait besoin de laisser des traces. Comme si le sang et la mort n'étaient pas suffisants. Ecris ça dans ton _crap article_. On disparaît mais le mal reste. Et ne me parle pas de cette connerie d'Axe du Mal…  
-_Who are you talking to, StYuupid Man ?_ s'exclama Allen en passant devant lui.  
-Au _stupid rabbit_, répondit Kanda en le fusillant du regard.  
-Regarde pas tout de suite, mais… il est pas là ! se moqua l'albinos.

Kanda ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il était tellement pris dans les préparatifs du départ, et il avait été tellement habitué à ce crétin à sa suite qu'il n'avait pas remarqué son absence.

-_Bugger_.

Il revint sur ses pas, vers le baraquement central, sans pour autant être sûr d'y avoir vu Lavi. Comment avait-il pu à ce point ignorer le fait qu'il avait disparu ?

Comme il s'y attendait, le crétin de roux n'était pas là non plus. Il reprit le chemin du dortoir, lorsque Miranda l'apostropha. Ils étaient devant la tente de Komui.

-Tu cherches quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle doucement.  
-Le crétin.

Miranda acquiesça, oui, bien sûr, le crétin. Sauf qu'il appelait tout le monde « crétin ».

-Bookman ! s'exaspéra Kanda.  
-Ah, Lavi ! Je l'ai vu traîner du côté des Humvees (1), dit-elle avec un petit sourire.  
-_WHAT ?_ s'écria Kanda.

Alerté par le bruit, Komui sortit de sa tente.

-_What's goin' on ?_  
-Il a parlé de descendre au village, continua Miranda comme si tout cela était très normal et très naturel.

Komui dut comprendre qu'on parlait de Lavi, car il fronça les sourcils.

-Tout seul ? demanda-t-il.  
-Il m'a dit que Kanda lui avait donné des armes, et la permission de sortir.  
-Tu as donné des armes à un civil ? gronda Komui.  
-Je n'ai rien fait ! se défendit le Japonais.

Les regards des deux hommes convergèrent vers Miranda. Elle pâlit d'appréhension.

-Je n'aurais pas dû le laisser partir… balbutia-t-elle.  
-Ce n'est rien, marmonna Komui.

Il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle parte dans un délire d'auto-flagellation.

-Kanda ! Descends au village, récupère-le et engueule-le. Il ne sera pas dit que mon unité aura laissé un journaliste se faire enlever, ordonna Komui.  
-Techniquement, c'est _mon_ unité, fit remarquer Cross, qui passait par là. Il se passe quoi ?  
-Lavi a disp… commença Komui.

Allen l'interrompit en surgissant de derrière Miranda. Il était rouge et essoufflé. Il avait couru.

-Un des gardes m'a dit de vous donner ça, dit-il en tendant une petite boîte à Komui. Il me dit de vous dire que le Humvee que Lavi avait emprunté est revenu au camp et que la personne qui le conduisait a lancé ça dans le sable, au pied du mirador ouest. Les gardes n'ont pas eu le temps de suivre cette personne.

Allen se pencha pour reprendre son souffle, en marmonnant « _shit_, pourquoi ces gardes ont laissé Lavi se barrer comme ça ? »

Le Chinois fronça les sourcils un peu plus, fit signe à Kanda de déguerpir pour aller repêcher le journaliste évaporé, puis ouvrit la boîte. Son visage vira au gris cendre.

-Sergeant Kanda, revenez… dit-il en tentant de garder son calme.

Le Japonais rebroussa chemin, perplexe. Le médecin lui tendit la boîte.

Il regarda à l'intérieur et ne put réprimer un haut-le-cœur.

Un œil vert le regardait fixement.

-Il a été enlevé par les rebelles… marmonna Komui en se mordant la lèvre inférieure à sang.

Allen tressaillit à peine en entendant le mot de « rebelle ».

-Juste au moment de partir, soupira Cross.

Ils témoignaient tous d'une étrange froideur. Comme si cela allait les aider à trouver une solution plus rapidement.

Kanda finit par s'écarter de la tente et courir vers le dortoir.

-_What the hell are you doing _? s'écria Komui en le suivant, soudain hors de lui. _YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO WATCH AFTER HIM AND HE GOT CAPTURED ! __WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING TO DO ?_  
-Je vais le chercher.  
-Et OÙ, je te prie ?  
-Chez les rebelles.

Kanda était arrivé au dortoir numéro 5. Il se dirigea vers le lit du fond, où était posée la valise de Lavi. Au moins, il avait rangé ses affaires avant de partir, songea Kanda avec un étrange détachement. Il fouilla dans le sac et trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Un petit rectangle de plastique noir, pourvu d'un écran.

-Est-ce que tu sais au moins où ils se trouvent ? continua Komui en entrant à son tour dans le dortoir.

Il était légèrement calmé. Cross apparut derrière lui, ainsi qu'Allen, qui assurait à Miranda que non, ce n'était pas sa faute, elle ne pouvait pas savoir, et Lenalee qui s'inquiétait des cris de son frère.

-On ne le retrouvera pas, dit Cross avec un calme déconcertant. Ça fait des mois qu'on cherche leur base, et même les personnes _les mieux informées_ n'ont rien voulu nous dire.

Allen écarquilla les yeux de colère à cette insinuation.

-J'ai atterri là sans savoir comment et j'ai été laissé pour mort dans le désert ! _Je ne sais pas où est cette base !_ s'écria-t-il. Et puis, c'est _vous_ qui avez signé des accords avec les rebelles, Captain !  
-Si tu crois qu'ils m'ont donné l'adresse de leur… commença Cross en croisant les bras.  
-_Shut the fuck up !_ gronda Kanda.

Les deux soldats se turent, dévisageant le sergent, qui avait appuyé sur un bouton du rectangle noir.

-Le crétin m'a dit qu'il avait un émetteur dans ses vêtements. En supposant qu'il le porte toujours, on peut le retrouver avec ça.

L'écran s'alluma et deux points rouges se mirent à clignoter.

Kanda ressortit du dortoir avec un soupir qui pouvait paraître soulagé. Il retourna au baraquement central et ouvrit sa valise pour en sortir différentes armes. Il enfila son gilet pare-balle, plaça l'étui de son couteau à son mollet, par-dessus le pantalon, attacha diverses grenades à sa ceinture, prit des cartouches. Il assembla les pièces de sa mitrailleuse et passa la sangle de son arme à son épaule. Enfin, il attrapa son casque et sa veste.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, Komui et les autres étaient de nouveau derrière lui. D'autres _GI_ avaient grossi le groupe, à croire que la nouvelle de la disparition de Lavi avait déjà fait tout le tour du camp.

-Je demande l'autorisation de prendre un des Humvees pour aller récupérer le _stupid rabbit_, dit-il dans un mélange de langage formel et familier.  
-Accordé. Mais vu qu'on ne sait pas combien ils sont, tu seras accompagné de Captain Cross, Corporal Lee, Corporal Lotto, Sergeant Krory, Lieutenant Cloud, Sergeant Walker et Lieutenant Sokaro.

Kanda ne fit pas remarquer que toutes les personnes qu'il venait de citer ne faisaient pas partie de la même escouade (2). Il ne restait pas assez de monde pour former une véritable escouade.

-Je suis le seul fautif, protesta-t-il malgré tout. Je n'ai pas à mettre en péril la vie de plus de vingt pourcent de l'unité.

En effet, si huit des quarante-six soldats restants allaient se faire tuer… ils avaient déjà eu suffisamment de morts.

-Tais-toi ! grogna Komui. Ici, _je_ donne les ordres.

Cross faillit une fois de plus protester, mais se fit violemment écraser le pied et décida de garder le silence.

-Si j'ai dit que plus de vingt pourcent de l'unité t'accompagnait, c'est que plus de vingt pourcent de l'unité va t'accompagner.  
-Les hélicos arrivent dans une demi-heure.  
-Ils attendront. Il y a une vie qui est en jeu, une vie qu'on peut sauver. Durant ces trois ans de guerre, chacune de nos vies était en danger et si la mort menaçait l'un de nous, rien ni personne n'aurait eu le devoir de la sauver. Mourir était normal. C'est le principe de la guerre. Aujourd'hui, la guerre est finie. Alors si je dois mettre en péril la vie d'une partie de mon unité, je le ferai. Parce que vous, vous avez de quoi vous défendre. Lui est seul et sans rien. La guerre est finie, chaque vie a de nouveau de l'importance. La guerre est finie, répéta Komui.

Kanda acquiesça et se dirigea vers les Humvees, pendant que les sept autres s'armaient.

Ils s'entassèrent tous les huit dans le véhicule et sortirent du campement.

Komui sortit le petit magnétophone de Lavi de sa poche.

-Joli discours. Ça pourrait lui servir… dit-il pensivement en stoppant l'enregistrement.

.xXx.

-Heureusement qu'il n'y a pas trop de vent, commenta Cross. Je pensais qu'on allait avoir droit à une tempête de sable…  
-On dirait qu'on approche du village, souffla Lenalee.

Kanda gardait les yeux rivés sur le mini-GPS. L'un des deux points était fixe Lavi. Le second bougeait et se rapprochait, seconde après seconde, du premier point. Il s'agissait d'eux.

-Il est au village, dit enfin le Japonais.

Krory, qui conduisait le Humvee, acquiesça et accéléra un peu en direction du village.

Soudain, Kanda lâcha un cri de frustration.

-_Crap battery !_ gronda-t-il en serrant les doigts autour du petit rectangle de plastique. Ce truc n'indique plus rien !  
-On est presque au village, de toute façon…  
-Oui mais comment on va repérer la base ? s'irrita Allen.  
-Surtout que les habitants ne vont pas nous laisser passer si facilement… murmura Miranda avec hésitation.  
-On va devoir laisser la bagnole, dit Cross. Les rues sont trop étroites.  
-C'est pas le Humvee que Lavi a pris, là ? dit soudain Cloud en tendant le bras.  
-Si, confirma Miranda.  
-Ok, tout le monde descend, ordonna Cross d'une voix glaciale tandis que Krory coupait le moteur.

Les huit militaires sortirent du Humvee et se mirent à marcher vers le village en ruines.

Des pans de murs avaient été arrachés par les déflagrations et jamais reconstruits. Des toits avaient été troués par les bombes et les pluies de missiles, et rebouchés avec des tôles.  
Des maisons entièrement détruites surplombaient les rues en des tas de débris menaçant de s'écrouler à tout moment.  
Des pierres et des briques jonchaient le sol sablonneux.  
La place centrale, habituellement si animée, était vide. La guerre était finie mais le retour des militaires dans le village avait poussé le peu de survivants à retourner se cacher.

-Bon, il doit y avoir une vingtaine de maisons encore viables dans ce bled. On enfonce les portes et on fouille tout, ordonna Kanda.  
-On n'a pas le droit. On n'a _plus_ le droit, fit remarquer Cross.  
-_Fuck._  
-On n'a qu'à demander si quelqu'un a vu un grand roux. Ce n'est pas courant, dans la région, suggéra Miranda.  
-Ça m'étonnerait qu'on nous réponde, marmonna Krory.  
-_Fuck !_ répéta Kanda en shootant dans un caillou.

Lenalee se dirigea vers une maison et frappa à la porte. Le battant s'entrouvrit, laissant voir une portion de visage.

-On nous a signalé une alerte à la bombe dans le coin, on vient pour vous mettre à l'abri, mentit la jeune militaire avec un sourire doux.

La porte se referma violemment.

-Au moins, j'aurai essayé…

Elle revint vers les autres. Kanda tournait en rond, les nerfs à fleur de peau. Il se prit la tête dans les mains, horrifié à l'idée de ne rien pouvoir faire pour sauver cet abruti.

Les autres – excepté Sokaro – le fixaient, silencieux. Personne ne savait quoi lui dire, parce qu'ils étaient tous déjà si _mal_, comment auraient-ils pu le rassurer lui, s'ils ne trouvaient pas le moindre espoir pour eux-mêmes ?

Des bruits de pas légers se firent entendre. Une fillette en guenilles apparut et se planta face à Cross, pleine de défi.

-Vous savez, m'sieur, commença-t-elle en arabe. Y a plus personne à tuer, ici. Tous mes frères, ma mère, mon père, mes cousins, mes grands-parents, ils sont tous morts.

Tous les militaires – sauf Sokaro, une fois de plus – se tournèrent vers l'enfant, le cœur serré.

La fillette écarquilla les yeux.

-M'sieur Sergeant… murmura-t-elle, ébahie, en dévisageant Kanda avec comme une immense affection dans le regard.

_A suivre..._

* * *

Lexique

_Bugger __:_ « Merde » (je crois que c'est plus appuyé que « shit »)

_Cause I can't help falling in love with you__: _ « Parce que je ne peux m'empêcher de tomber amoureux de toi »

_Crap article __:_ « article de merde »

_Crap battery ! __:_ « Batteries de merde ! »

_Never _: « Jamais »

_Shaddup __: _« Tais-toi », « Ta gueule » (en contracté)

_Shut the fuck up !__:_ « Fermez-la, bordel ! »

_Stupid rabbit __:_ « Lapin débile »

_Was it that bad ?_: « C'était si mauvais/si nul que ça ? »

_What the hell are you doing ? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO WATCH AFTER HIM AND HE GOT CAPTURED ! WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING TO DO ?__:_ « Bon Dieu, qu'est-ce que tu fous? Tu étais censé le surveiller et il s'est fait enlever! Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire? » Traduction approximative d'un pétage de câble façon Komui xD

_What's goin' on ?__:_ « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

_Who are you talking to, StYuupid Man ?__: _« A qui tu parles, Bakanda ? »

_You asked for more_: « Tu en as redemandé »

* * *

Notes de l'auteur:

1 ) Les Humvees sont des sortes de jeeps (si, si, je vous l'avais expliqué dans le premier ou le deuxième chapitre^^)

2 ) Pour rappel, une escouade (squad, en anglais) est une unité de quatre à dix soldats.

* * *

Vous avez aimé?^^ N'hésitez pas à reviewer! Alors... avez-vous des hypothèses concernant la petite fille?^^


	7. Jour 3 deuxième partie

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Je vais vite vite vous laisser lire (je viens de passer une heure à élaborer mon entrée en matière pour un chapitre d'une autre fic, et là j'ai plus le courage de faire pareil pour cette fic ^^''').

Rien de particulier à dire en RàR à part MERCI tout le monde ! **miss's-dgrayman**, **TheoryOfChaos**, **elinska**, **Zyukage**, **misi-chan**, **Kamazu**, **Dellsey**, **Risaa**, **Yuvifan**, **Lalilana**, ** shurikael**, ** Pikshii**, **evil-roses**, ** Shigure-sensei**, **Meilin07**,** Chowa-chan**,** Manuka**, **Lavyuu**,** Dieuchouette-auxabonnésabsents** (qui change de pseudo comme de chemise xD), **Yuuki-chann**,** Alexiste**,** Sakyhime-chan**,** Miss Osaki**,** Sah-chan**, **Saki-parle**,** Chou**, **Strange-Aya**, **Melty-chan 93**,** Ladygreysun**,** Ako-Cissnei**. Ah, et vos théories étaient TOUTES FAUSSES ! Mouahahaha ! Dieuchouette-etc. s'approchait un peu de la réalité, mais pas tout à fait… la réponse dans quelques instants^^

* * *

**Note sur l'auteur :** Je suis belge. Je parle belge (et ce n'est pas, comme certains obscurs américains le pensent, du néerlandais. Mais c'est quand même pas du français xD). Par conséquent, chez moi, essuie = serviette, torchon = serpillière, essuie de vaisselle = torchon (le mot avant le « = » est belge, le mot après est français xD). Vous risquez de voir traîner des nonante et des septante, quelques déjeuners pris à 9 heures du matin, quelques soupers, du choco (qui est le nom belge pour la pâte à tartiner, ou le Nutella), et autres joyeusetés xD Non mais je précise, parce qu'on m'a demandé ce qu'était un essuie, et c'est vrai que _vous les Français_, vous ne parlez pas comme nous xD Je voulais d'ailleurs vous demander, petites Françaises ! En Belgique, nous avons un adjectif qui sert à désigner les personnes qui n'aiment pas partager leur nourriture parce qu'elles n'apprécient pas les mélanges de salive. Vous voyez, le genre de personnes qui refuse de boire à la même bouteille que quelqu'un d'autre. En Belgique, ça s'appelle « être nareux ». Est-ce qu'il existe un synonyme en français, ou pas ?^^

**Rappel sur Lavi :** Au début de la fic, Lavi a ses deux yeux. Son enlèvement explique en fait son état de « borgnitude » du manga ^^

* * *

**Petit message pour misi-chan, au sujet de mon abandon de la fanfiction **

Je sais, ça me fait de la peine aussi, de plus pouvoir avoir de reviews… mais les lettres à l'auteur, ça existe xP Et si tu me donnes ton adresse mail, y a même moyen que je t'envoie mes textes en avant-première ^^ Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai déjà écrit des textes complètement originaux. Ils sont merdiques, mais c'est parce que j'avais douze-treize ans. J'ai l'imagination suffisante, ne t'inquiète pas^^ et pour le côté commercial, si je me trouve un éditeur, c'est lui qui s'occupera de ça xD J'ai pris cette décision après avoir beaucoup réfléchi. J'ai remarqué que je n'arrive plus à écrire du « UR ». Je ne sais écrire que des fics qui pourraient presque être des histoires originales… Je veux dire, « On n'est pas morts », ou « Stairway », ou même mon ItaSasu (que tu ne lis pas, je pense) pourraient être publiés presque tels quels si je changeais un peu les histoires des personnages ! Actuellement j'ai justement un désir de plus de libertés qui se traduit par le fait que je m'écarte de plus en plus des mangas… J'ai confiance en mon imagination… C'est sûr que c'est compliqué de se faire publier, jeune ou pas. Mais d'autres l'ont fait avant moi ! Et j'ai déjà eu des critiques positives de la part de professionnels (rien de fantastique, va pas t'imaginer des choses xD Mais une écrivaine était présente à la remise de prix d'un concours auquel j'avais participé et elle m'a dit texto que j'avais un « verbe particulier » et que je devais continuer à écrire). Tu sais, j'ai rarement confiance en moi-même. Mais l'écriture et le fait de raconter des histoires… je sais que s'il y a une chose au monde que je sais faire, c'est ça. Alors je vais m'y mettre !

* * *

Bonne lecture _everybody _!

**Note de dernière minute **: J'ai ajouté des petits mots en arabe, vu que la fillette OC est une « autochtone ». Ne vous fiez absolument pas à ce que j'ai écrit, j'ai fait de mon mieux avec le peu qu'internet me laissait comprendre, donc si quelqu'un connaît bien l'arabe et voit des erreurs… Je décline toute responsabilité xD Et je suis ouverte à toute correction !^^ Les traductions sont, comme toujours, dans le lexique à la fin du texte!

**Jour 3 **

**Partie II**

La fillette écarquilla les yeux.

-M'sieur Sergeant… murmura-t-elle, ébahie, en dévisageant Kanda avec comme une immense affection dans le regard.

Elle lui fit un pauvre petit sourire, arrondissant ses joues crasseuses et maigres, les yeux brillants.

-Tu vois, t'es toujours pas mort, m'sieur Sergeant.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté.

-Mais t'avais dit que tu remettrais plus les pieds ici, vu que la guerre était finie.

Kanda s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur de l'enfant.

-_Don't you cry ?_ murmura-t-il en anglais.  
-_Abadan_, répondit-elle en arabe_._

Kanda posa doucement sa main sur la tête de la fillette. L'enfant ferma les yeux.

-Tu sais, m'sieur Sergeant, depuis que tu es parti, plus personne me voit. Plus personne sait que j'existe.

-J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être morte.

Kanda eut un demi-sourire triste.

-Moi aussi, j'ai parfois l'impression d'être mort.

La petite rouvrit les yeux.

-On n'est pas morts… chuchota-t-elle, le regard pétillant. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, m'sieur Sergeant ?  
-Les rebelles ont enlevé quelqu'un que je dois sauver, répondit le sergent en brisant le fragile contact entre sa main et la tête de l'enfant.  
-Il ressemble à quoi ?  
-Grand, roux. L'air crétin. Il devait avoir un appareil photo.  
-Il a un ou deux yeux ? chuchota l'enfant.  
-Tu l'as vu ?

La fillette trottina à travers la rue principale. Elle désigna un soupirail.

-D'habitude, je reste là. C'est la cave la plus grande du village et il y a un coin où je peux me cacher quand il fait trop chaud.

Kanda acquiesça. Les sept autres militaires étaient sidérés par le lien bizarre qu'il y avait entre Kanda et la petite orpheline.

-_Yaum_, il y avait beaucoup de bruit. Et j'ai vu le monsieur avec les cheveux orange. Ils lui ont enlevé un œil avec un couteau, et ils l'ont mis dans une boîte. Mais je suis sortie parce que j'ai cru qu'ils m'avaient vue.  
-Ils sont encore là ?

L'enfant hocha la tête.

-Ok. J'entre premier, vous me suivez, dit Kanda en se relevant et en se tournant vers les autres. Hum, _Beansprout_, Lenalee, vous restez dehors pour vérifier qu'il n'y a pas d'autre issue.  
-_Wa ana ?_ demanda l'enfant.  
-Tu restes dehors. Je vais t'amener le _red moron_ et tu devras t'en occuper en attendant que j'aie fini de vider la maison.

La gamine acquiesça et s'assit dans la poussière.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit de son âge de voir un journaliste éborgné, commenta Lenalee.  
-Elle a vu pire.  
-_Na'am_, affirma la fillette en faisant un salut militaire.

Kanda respira profondément et se prépara à défoncer la porte.

-Hé, m'sieur Sergeant.  
-Hm ?  
-Meurs pas maintenant, ce serait débile.

Kanda pouffa de rire, mais transforma vite cet excès de sentimentalité en une quinte de toux. Il défonça la porte avec fracas tout en armant son M4. Il trouva bien vite la porte menant à la cave. Il fit signe à Cross, Sokaro et Krory de le suivre, et ordonna silencieusement à Miranda et Cloud d'inspecter l'étage.

Cross, Sokaro, Krory et Kanda descendirent à la cave, le sergent en tête.

Ils trouvèrent cinq hommes armés, cinq rebelles assoiffés de sang. Sans réfléchir, Kanda visa et tira. Sans remords. La lutte commença, à l'avantage de Kanda et de ses trois renforts. Le sergent courut vers le fond de la cave, évitant les tirs qui fusaient dans tous les sens, couvert par Cross.

Il trouva enfin Lavi, inconscient, torse nu, attaché au mur par les poignets, le visage ruisselant de sang.

Il le détacha , lui passa son gilet pare-balle, le prit sur son dos et, toujours couvert par le capitaine, il remonta à l'étage.

Au rez-de-chaussée, il vit que Miranda et Cloud avaient été submergées par le nombre. On entendait encore les éclats de la lutte à l'étage, mais de nombreux rebelles apparaissaient dans l'escalier et couraient prêter main-forte à leurs compagnons dans la cave.

Kanda évita les balles et réussit, par un miracle incompréhensible, à enfoncer son couteau dans la cuisse d'un de ses attaquants à une main et chargé comme il l'était, cela relevait plus de l'action divine que de l'exploit martial. Il sortit dans la rue et hurla à Allen et Lenalee d'aller aider les autres.

Il déposa Lavi par terre, près de la gamine. Il s'accroupit près du journaliste, lui ôta le gilet pare-balle et vérifia qu'il respirait toujours. La gamine le surveillait du coin de l'œil, pudique malgré sa curiosité.

-_Don't you dare die, you damn moron_, marmonna-t-il en cherchant un pouls.

Il le prit par le menton et souleva sa paupière gauche, pour vérifier ses réflexes à la lumière. Puis il le plaça en chien de fusil et expliqua à la gamine :

-Surtout, tu le laisses comme ça. Sinon, il risque de s'étouffer avec sa langue.

Elle acquiesça. Kanda arracha sa chemise et la tendit à l'orpheline, qui comprit directement et se mit à éponger le sang des blessures de Lavi. Le sergent enfila le gilet pare-balles, en donnant quelques dernières recommandations à la fillette.

-J'y retourne. Si quelqu'un approche, tu hurles. J'arriverai tout de suite.

La fillette sourit, l'air grave, et Kanda détacha une arme de sa ceinture. C'était son Beretta. Il le tendit à la fillette.

-Tu sais t'en servir, si je ne m'abuse…  
-_Na'am_.  
-Au moindre problème, tu tires. Je sais que tu vises juste. Heu… mais ne vise pas les parties vitales.

La fillette prit l'arme et la posa au sol à côté d'elle. Kanda retourna dans la maison.

Lavi reprit connaissance quelques instants plus tard. Il ouvrit son unique œil et fixa la fillette, en se remettant sur le dos.

-Je suis où ?  
-Dans la rue principale, m'sieur.

Lavi s'étonna presque qu'on lui réponde en arabe. Hors de la cave, il croyait être hors de portée de ses ravisseurs. Puis il se rendit compte que c'était une fillette qui lui parlait. Il jeta un regard autour de lui. En effet, il était à l'extérieur et il voyait tous ces gens le nez collé à la vitre, regardant avec effroi et intérêt ce qui se déroulait dans leur village.

-J'ai… j'ai mal, murmura-t-il en anglais, avec un gémissement d'enfant malade.  
-On aurait mal pour moins que ça, dit la fillette, philosophe, tout en continuant d'essuyer le sang.

Lavi avait quelques notions d'arabe, et il arrivait à comprendre le débit lent de la gamine. Elle-même semblait comprendre l'anglais, ce qui faisait une discussion étrange, chacun parlant dans sa langue natale.

-Comment ça se fait que…  
-C'est m'sieur Sergeant qui vous a sauvé. C'est un crack, lui. Je lui avais bien dit qu'il mourrait pas.  
-Monsieur… Sergeant ? répéta Lavi.  
-_Na'am_, un type avec des longs cheveux noirs.  
-Yuu ?  
-Chais pas son nom. Pour moi, c'est m'sieur Sergeant.  
-Comment tu t'appelles ?  
-_La'a'rif._ J'ai oublié. Ça fait longtemps qu'on m'appelle plus.

Lavi tendit la main vers le visage de la gamine, mais cette dernière l'esquiva.

-Si tu me touches, je tire.  
-Heu…_ Sorry_…

Il laissa retomber sa main dans la poussière.

-Et vous, vous vous appelez comment ?  
-Lavi Bookman.  
-Vous avez quel âge ?  
-Vingt-et-un ans. Et toi ?  
-Heu… huit ou neuf… je sais plus bien.  
-Ils sont où, tes parents ?  
-Là où sont tous les parents des orphelins.  
-_Sorry._  
-Comment vous connaissez m'sieur Sergeant ?  
-Je suis journaliste. Je devais l'interviewer. Et toi ? Comment tu le connais ?  
-C'est une longue et triste histoire, m'sieur. Je pense pas que vous tenez réellement à la connaître.  
-Si tu me racontes, t'auras ton nom dans le New York Times.  
-Bah, je sais même pas ce que c'est, le Nouille-Orque Taïmz. Et en plus, vous êtes bête, j'ai dit que je me rappelais plus mon nom.  
-Allez, s'il te plaît, j'aime les histoires tristes.  
-Alors, vous allez en avoir une en direct, murmura la gamine en voyant arriver Krory portant le corps blessé de Kanda.  
-On les a presque tous maîtrisés, souffla-t-il. Mais Sergeant Kanda s'est pris une balle dans la hanche et un coup de matraque à l'arrière de la tête.  
-Il est mort ? s'enquit l'orpheline.  
-_Laa. _Il a la tête dure, articula Krory dans un arabe laborieux.

Elle soupira de soulagement. L'histoire triste en direct serait pour un autre jour. Krory déposa Kanda au sol et tendit la main pour ébouriffer les cheveux de la fillette. Celle-ci attrapa le revolver que lui avait confié le Staff Sergeant et le pointa dans la direction du soldat.

-Personne a le droit de me toucher.  
-Kanda l'a fait, tantôt, opposa Krory avec un froncement de sourcils.  
-M'sieur Sergeant, c'est une exception.

Krory haussa les épaules et retourna se battre.

-Yuu peut te toucher ? murmura Lavi.  
-Ça fait partie de la longue et triste histoire.

La fillette se glissa du côté de Kanda, sa chemise ensanglantée en main. Lavi voulut se lever pour aller le voir. Il n'en revenait pas qu'il soit venu le sauver. La douleur le foudroya et il ne put que se recoucher, gémissant.

-Yuu… murmura-t-il, désespérément proche et loin à la fois, prisonnier de son propre corps meurtri qui l'empêchait d'approcher cet homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie.  
-M'sieur Sergeant il est tout plein de sang à cause de vous.

Il ne trouva rien à répondre.

-Si vous vous étiez pas bêtement fait enlever, il n'aurait pas eu à vous sauver, lui reprocha-t-elle en défaisant les fermetures du gilet pare-balles.

Elle descendit un peu le pantalon beige du sergent, pour pouvoir dégager sa blessure.

-C'est moche-moche, soupira-t-elle en épongeant le sang qui coulait à gros bouillons de la plaie béante.  
-Raconte-moi ton histoire, dit encore Lavi.

Il voulait savoir.

Il voulait tout connaître de Kanda, tout ce qu'il ne lui dirait jamais, tout ce qu'il ne voulait pas lui révéler mais que cette fillette semblait savoir.

-Raconte-moi ton histoire.

La fillette coinça la chemise dans le pantalon du sergent inconscient, contre sa hanche, pour juguler l'hémorragie, puis le poussa de toutes ses forces pour le placer en chien de fusil, imitant la position de sécurité qu'il avait utilisée pour Lavi. Elle revint près du journaliste et s'accroupit devant lui.

-Je comprends pourquoi m'sieur Sergeant est venu vous sauver. Vous êtes tellement chiant qu'il a dû avoir peur que vous veniez le hanter après votre mort. Pourquoi vous le collez autant ?

Lavi détourna la conversation en désignant les gens agglutinés aux fenêtres.

-Une escouade de militaires débarque et se bat avec une quinzaine de rebelles, et personne ne réagit ?  
-C'est des crétins qui habitent ici. La guerre fait peur à tout le monde, mais seuls les crétins ne comprennent pas qu'il faut s'entraider.  
-Tu ressembles à Yuu. Enfin, à monsieur Sergeant.  
-Je souris quand même beaucoup plus.  
-Dis-moi ce qui t'est arrivé.

La fillette soupira et fit la moue.

-Je vais raccourcir, parce que sinon je vais pleurer. Et c'est pas trop le moment, parce que si je pleure et que m'sieur Sergeant se réveille, il va me disputer.  
-Il te dispute quand tu pleures ?  
-Ouais, il l'a fait, une fois. Il m'a même tapé ! dit-elle crânement. Après, j'ai plus voulu le voir pendant longtemps. Je lui lançais des pierres quand il descendait au village. Mais ensuite, on s'est réconciliés. En fait, je crois qu'il me crie dessus pour pas pleurer avec moi.  
-Yuu pleure ? s'esclaffa Lavi, bizarrement heureux de savoir qu'il était humain.  
-_Laa_, vous avez rien compris. Avec m'sieur Sergeant, c'est plus compliqué que ça en a l'air. Mais c'est parce qu'on est compliqués.  
-_Go on, tell me_.  
-Bon, bah… il y a trois ans, la guerre a commencé. Dans ce temps-là, ma famille était la plus riche de la région et le village était super-grand. On vivait toute la famille ensemble dans une grande maison à l'écart, c'était bien. La première bombe est tombée pile sur la maison. Il y en a eu plusieurs de suite, et tout s'est écroulé sur nous. J'étais coincée sous une poutre et j'appelais à l'aide, mais personne ne répondait. Ils étaient déjà tous morts et la guerre ne faisait que commencer. Je suis restée un jour et une nuit coincée sous la poutre, et un matin il y avait tous ces militaires partout. M'sieur Sergeant m'a vue et il est venu vérifier si je vivais encore. Je crois qu'il avait pour ordre de tuer toute ma famille, il m'a dit qu'on était des ennemis de l'Amérique. Des ennemis du type louche, là… Oncle Sam (1).

Lavi écoutait de toutes ses oreilles, malgré la douleur qui lui transperçait le crâne, malgré la difficulté qu'il avait de saisir tous les mots de cette langue qu'il connaissait à peine.

-Mais j'ai dit que je savais pas ce que c'était l'Amérique et que je connaissais pas son oncle pervers, alors il a rigolé. Il m'a dégagée et il m'a dit de me cacher. Après je l'ai plus trop revu, sauf une fois où je m'étais perdue dans le désert et une fois où il a fait une descente au village parce qu'il croyait avoir trouvé une base de terroristes. Et encore trois, quatre fois cette année. Des fois, des bombes tombaient sur le village, et je me demandais si c'était lui qui les lançait.

La fillette sourit et rit doucement.

-Je savais pas que les types qui lançaient des bombes des avions, c'était pas les mêmes que ceux qui tuaient les gens en face-à-face. Une fois, j'ai demandé à m'sieur Sergeant s'il aurait pas préféré faire partie de la première catégorie. Il m'a dit non, qu'il préférait savoir quel monstre il était, pour pas arrêter d'être un humain.

Lavi trouva cette phrase à peine paradoxale. C'était bien le style de Kanda. La gamine soupira.

-Il y a un an et demi, j'ai voulu quitter le village parce que tout le monde était méchant avec moi. Je me suis cachée dans un camion de marchandises et je suis arrivée au village voisin. Bon, finalement je suis revenue quand même. Euh… donc, quand je suis arrivée au village suivant, le conducteur du camion a remarqué que j'étais là. Il était très en colère et il a dit qu'il allait me le faire payer. Heureusement, m'sieur Sergeant est arrivé juste à temps. Je le remercierai jamais assez pour ça. C'est pour ça que je veux bien que lui me touche.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé? demanda Lavi, craignant le pire.  
-Elle a failli se faire violer. J'ai tranché la gorge de ce pervers avant qu'il en ait eu le temps, dit la voix grave de Kanda.

La gamine cria au miracle et fondit dans les bras du Japonais.

-Ah m'sieur Sergeant, j'étais tellement inquiète.  
-_We're not dead_, murmura-t-il.

Kanda referma doucement les bras autour de la petite mais fixa Lavi qui était toujours au sol. Le même fil qu'il avait pressenti la nuit précédente se tendit de nouveau entre les deux hommes.

-On dirait que je suis prédestiné à sauver des crétins qui se mettent inutilement en danger, marmonna le soldat en détournant le regard.

Allen apparut sur ces entrefaites. Il était superficiellement blessé au visage et saignait beaucoup.

-J'ai appelé des renforts. On va embarquer les rebelles dans un hélico supplémentaire, direction Guantanamo. C'est fini.

Kanda acquiesça et ouvrit les bras.

-Allez, _brat_, dégage. Je dois y aller, marmonna-t-il.

L'orpheline bondit sur ses pieds et aida Kanda à se relever.

-Tu pars pour toujours, m'sieur Sergeant ?  
-_Yeah_.  
-On se verra plus.  
-Non.

La fillette hocha la tête.

-Je peux garder le flingue en souvenir ?  
-Ne l'utilise pas trop.

La gamine fit le salut militaire en claquant ses pieds nus contre le sol sablonneux.

Cross souleva Lavi pour l'amener au Humvee, tandis que la fillette et le sergent se faisaient des adieux silencieux. Derrière eux, Corporal Lee, Corporal Lotto, Sergeant Walker, Lieutenant Sokaro, Lieutenant Cloud et Sergeant Krory, tous plus ou moins blessés, sortaient les rebelles de la maison. Ils les alignaient contre la façade, tous ligotés ou assommés.

-Allez-y, je les surveille, dit Allen.

Ils s'éloignèrent, non pas parce qu'ils avaient quelque chose à faire à part attendre les renforts, mais parce qu'ils savaient pourquoi le jeune sergent voulait être seul. Ce dernier se pencha vers un des hommes encore conscient.

-Où est Tyki Mikk ? demanda-t-il à voix basse, dans un arabe irréprochable.

Pour toute réponse, l'homme le traita de chien et lui cracha au visage. Avec une calme violence, Allen lui décocha un coup de pied dans l'estomac qui le plia en deux. Il plongea ses doigts dans ses cheveux et maintint son visage à sa hauteur.

-Où est Tyki Mikk ? répéta-t-il en sortant son couteau.  
-_Al-khawan_ … marmonna l'homme. Il est mort.

Allen pâlit autant que sa peau translucide le lui permettait. Il entrouvrit les lèvres, incapable de trouver un mot à dire, que ce fût en anglais ou en arabe. Il se leva et rangea son couteau.

Il s'attendait à quoi ? Dans la vie, tout finit toujours mal, de toute façon. Ce n'était pas comme si ça pouvait encore l'étonner. Ses yeux se promenèrent au ras du sol, s'accrochèrent au soupirail de la cave où il avait passé tant de semaines. En investissant la maison, ils avaient trouvé toute une série de caches aménagées en cellules. Allen n'aurait pas su décrire l'émotion qui avait traversé sa poitrine, le laissant pantelant, quand il avait ouvert d'un coup d'épaule la porte de la pièce qui fut sa prison. En un éclair, tous ses souvenirs l'avaient submergé, tous ceux qu'il avait essayé d'oublier au fil des mois. Et il souffrait. Et son geôlier était mort. Et pourquoi avait-il tellement mal ?

Une seconde escouade se déploya dans la rue principale. Le bruit des bottes claquant sur le sol desséché le sortit de sa transe. Les renforts étaient arrivés.

-_Get back, we'll take care of this._ Vous en avez assez fait, dit le soldat à la tête du squad.

Allen s'écarta des prisonniers et marcha vers l'extérieur du village, pour rejoindre leur véhicule. Il regarda Kanda qui refusait successivement l'aide de Miranda, de Lenalee, de Cloud et de Krory.

-_StYuupid-man, you like it when it hurts, yeah ?_ se moqua-t-il avec un grand sourire.  
-_Shaddup, bastard_, lui répondit gracieusement l'intéressé.

Kanda s'immobilisa, les yeux fermés et le visage crispé de douleur. Il boitait atrocement, à cause de la balle logée dans sa hanche et de sa blessure à sa cuisse qui s'était rouverte durant les combats, mais il ne se serait jamais abaissé à se faire aider. Pas devant _that brat_, peut-être. Parce qu'ils s'étaient juré d'être forts, sans doute.

Il arriva enfin au Humvee, où tous les autres étaient déjà installés. Il entendit la voix de l'orpheline l'appeler. Elle l'avait suivi.

-Hé, m'sieur Sergeant ! Tu vois bien que la guerre nous a pas tués ! On n'est pas morts ! On tient debout jusqu'à la prochaine bombe !

Il se tourna vers la gamine. Elle était effectivement debout, les poings levés au ciel, le revolver trop lourd dans sa main droite.

-_Yeah. Until the next bomb…_ répéta Kanda.  
-_Ana_, même quand j'aurai oublié comment on fait pour sourire, je t'oublierai jamais, m'sieur Sergeant.

Sa voix fléchit et elle se mit à pleurer.

-Arrête de pleurer ! _Ain't you fuckin' strong ?_

La fillette hurla un mot en frappant du pied, un mot que Lavi ne put pas comprendre mais qui devait être assez vulgaire, vu toute la rage qu'elle y avait mis. Il suivait vaguement l'échange, assis sur la banquette arrière, la tête dans du coton. Il n'arrivait pas à penser correctement, tant la douleur était lancinante. Il ne comprenait pas comment Kanda pouvait encore tenir debout, avec sa blessure à la hanche. Il fournit un effort intense pour comprendre la situation. Il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas.

Il voulait embrasser Kanda.

Il ne pensait qu'à ça. Surtout depuis ce qu'il avait vu le regard que le sergent posait sur l'orpheline. Il y avait quelque chose de grand en Kanda, quelque chose que ce dernier voulait garder secret.

-Tu peux pas juste partir ! Tu peux pas juste te barrer et tout laisser derrière toi ! hurla encore l'enfant.

Ce cri sembla réveiller Lavi. « Tu te fais des illusions, _brat_, songea-t-il. Il est très doué pour laisser les gens derrière lui ». Mais il ne pouvait pas supporter de la voir pleurer, elle qui avait promis d'être forte face à Kanda.

Lavi tira le bras de ce dernier, pour lui signaler qu'il avait quelque chose à dire.

-_She's your Tyki Mikk_, articula-t-il, sans rien voir de la grimace de peine qui passa sur le visage d'Allen. _You remember ?_ « La personne pour qui un jour tu refuseras d'obéir aux ordres ». _You can't leave her behind._

Kanda le dévisagea longtemps et Lavi en fut troublé. Quelque chose lui démangeait les lèvres, une question qu'il n'arrivait pas à poser. Une question toute simple, comme « c'est quoi ton numéro de téléphone ? », ou comme « t'habites plutôt sur Brooklyn ou sur Manhattan ? ». Une question qui lui assurerait que demain, tout n'aura pas disparu comme un rêve. La seule question qu'il parvint à formuler fut :

-Tu comptes réellement la laisser, alors qu'elle n'a que toi ?

Kanda soupira.

-_Hey, brat._  
-_MA ?_  
-Ça te dit un city-trip à New-York ?  
-Sititripanouillorque ? Ça se mange ? C'est quoi ?  
-Un séjour de quelques jours chez moi, répondit-il, le regard fuyant mais un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.  
-« Quelques jours » ? _Kam ?  
-_Trois cent soixante-cinq par an, ça te convient ?

La fillette se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour se retenir de hurler de joie. Puis elle se reprit.

-Qui te dit que j'en ai envie ?

Lavi soupira. Ils étaient aussi butés l'un que l'autre.

-_Okay .Farewell, then_, dit Kanda en s'installant dans le Humvee.

La gamine courut jusqu'à la voiture et bondit sur les genoux de Kanda.

-Mais c'est pas pour toi que je le fais. C'est pour voir la cruche avec sa torche et sa couronne, dit-elle en essuyant dignement ses larmes du revers de la main.

Kanda eut un demi-sourire moqueur.

-« La cruche », c'est la _Statue of Liberty_, _uncultivated brat._

Malgré tout, il était étrangement touché que la _brat_ se souvienne de leurs discussions passées. Une nuit, alors qu'elle se demandait si elle devait haïr cette Amérique qui avait mis son pays à genoux, il lui avait parlé de cette grande fresque un mur de l'ambassade américaine de Téhéran. Il lui avait expliqué combien les Iraniens haïssaient l'Amérique, et combien leur haine aveugle les avait entraîné dans une situation inextricable de tensions internationales. Il lui avait dit que ce n'était pas la haine qui sauvait les gens. Il lui avait dit que la Statue de la Liberté n'était pas ce masque de mort qu'avait peinte un Iranien en colère. Il lui avait raconté combien elle était belle, et combien les Américains l'aimaient. « L'Amérique est un pays d'idiots, qui mérite qu'on le haïsse. Peut-être que tu ne mérites pas de souffrir de ta haine ».

La gamine lui tira la langue et se pelotonna contre lui en prenant garde de ne pas bousculer sa hanche meurtrie.

Le Humvee démarra.

-Ça va, m'sieur Sergeant ?  
-Hm-hm.

La gamine sourit et tapa l'épaule de Kanda.

-On vit encore. On n'est pas morts.

OoOoO

-Voilà, j'ai réparé tout le monde, râla Komui en rangeant ses affaires. Par contre, je suis très inquiet pour la petite fille. Il faudra faire attention à ce que tu lui donnes à manger, elle est en malnutrition sévère.

Kanda acquiesça.

-Allez changer d'uniforme. Il faut que vous soyez présentables pour votre arrivée en Amérique.

Les huit militaires hochèrent la tête et retournèrent se préparer.

Il ne restait que Lavi dans la tente.

-_I'm so sorry_. Par ma faute, vous allez avoir des tas de problèmes dans l'organisation du retour.  
-Tu n'as pas à être désolé pour ça. On a trouvé la base des terroristes qu'on cherchait depuis six mois et on a sauvé une orpheline de la rue. Inquiète-toi pour ton œil manquant, pas pour l'organisation.

-Par ailleurs, Kanda a témoigné d'une très forte inquiétude quand il a su que tu avais disparu. Ce doit être un signe.  
-Un signe de quoi ? grommela Lavi. Il me considère comme un crétin. _And he's so damn right._

Il posa la main sur le bandage déjà imbibé du sang de son œil crevé. Il n'avait plus mal, grâce à la morphine.

Il avait perdu quelque chose qu'il ne retrouverait plus jamais. Et il ne parlait pas de son œil. Il avait perdu ce qu'il lui restait de candeur et d'espoir.

Il savait qu'il perdrait Kanda.

_He had lost something he would never get back._

_A suivre..._

* * *

**Lexique**

**Anglais**

_Don't you cry ?:_ Tu ne pleures pas ?

_Beansprout :_ Pousse de haricot.

_Red moron :_ le crétin roux

_Don't you dare die, you damn moron :_ Ne t'avise pas de mourir, pauvre con.

_Go on, tell me :_ Vas-y, raconte-moi.

_We're not dead :_ On n'est pas morts.

_Brat:_ gosse, gamin. C'est un terme plutôt péjoratif pour désigner un enfant, et c'est unisexe. Dans ce cas-ci, « brat » signifie donc « gamine ».

_Get back, we'll take care of this:_ Allez-y (avec un sens de retour (en gros: « retournez au camp »)), on s'occupe de ça.

_StYuupid-man, you like it when it hurts, yeah ?:_ Bakanda, t'aimes ça quand ça fait mal, hein ? (j'aime les phrases à double-sens, c'est pas nouveau xD)

_Until the next bomb :_ Jusqu'à la prochaine bombe.

_Ain't you fuckin' strong ?:_ Littéralement « n'es-tu pas forte, bordel ? » (en gros il lui reproche sa faiblesse)

_She's your Tyki Mikk :_ Elle est ton Tyki Mikk.

_You remember ?:_ Tu te rappelles ?

_You can't leave her behind :_ Tu ne peux pas la laisser derrière.

_Farewell, then :_ Adieu, alors.

_Uncultivated brat :_ Gamine inculte.

_He had lost something he would never get back:_ Il avait perdu quelque chose qu'il ne retrouverait pas.

_He's so damn right:_ Il a tellement raison (le « damn » marque une certaine irritation)

**Arabe**

_Ana :_ moi (s'écrit أَنَا)

_Abadan :_ Jamais (s'écrit أَبَد)

_Yaum :_ Aujourd'hui (s'écrit يَوْم)

_Wa ana ?:_ Et moi ? (s'écrit إليَّ وَ , d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre xD)

_Na'am :_ Oui (s'écrit نَعَمْ)

_La'a'rif :_ Je ne sais pas (s'écrit لا أعْرِف)

_Laa :_ non (s'écrit كَلَّا)

_Al-khawan :_ ce traître (s'écrit للخائن)

_MA ? :_ QUOI ? (s'écrit ما)

_Kam ?:_ Combien ? (s'écrit كَمْ)

* * *

1 ) Oncle Sam est une allégorie de l'Amérique, dont le nom évoque celui du pays (**U**ncle **SAm** = **U**nited **S**tates of **Am**erica). Le personnage a été créé pendant la première guerre mondiale, par les propagandistes de l'armée américaine qui voulaient pousser les hommes à s'engager pour aller se battre en Europe. Il est représenté sous la forme d'un vieil homme assez maigre, sourcils froncés, coiffé d'un haut-de-forme aux couleurs du drapeau US, qui tend le doigt vers le spectateur, avec la légende suivante : « We need you » (« On a besoin de vous »). Je précise juste au cas où, parce que je viens d'étudier en long et en large la propagande américaine, anglaise et française durant la première guerre mondiale (pas l'allemande, malheureusement, parce que mon prof d'Histoire n'a pas su se procurer d'affiches allemandes), et parce que plusieurs de mes amis ignoraient l'existence de ce sympathique monsieur.

* * *

Voici un lien pour voir l'image de la fresque sur le mur de l'ambassade américaine de Téhéran (supprimez les espace après les « . » et les « / »):

http:/ / observers. france24. com/ files/ images/ 081106%20tehran%205. jpg

Alors? Vous avez aimé?^^ Pas trop déçues par la vraie identité de la gamine? ^^ Je tiens à vous annoncer que le prochain chapitre sera le dernier, avec la troisième partie du troisième jour, et une partie de l'article de Lavi. Après, je posterai les deux omake (un TykiAllen et un KoRee, d'ailleurs, les votes sont ouverts: lequel voulez-vous en premier?), et, si **evil-roses** est toujours partante, une possible "fic-de-fic", où elle écrirait le passé de Lavi et de Kanda, avant leur rencontre.

A la prochaine!^^


	8. Jour 3 troisième partie

Good evening everbody! Je vous ai manqué? Je parie que oui! (excusez-moi, je suis d'excellente humeur aujourd'hui, oh oh oh ^o^) De toute façon, vous ne devriez pas vous plaindre, parce que je vous ai favorisées par rapport à mes lectrices sur une autre fic que j'étais censée updater avant celle-ci ;P

Je me suis rendue compte en relisant vite fait mon dernier chapitre que j'avais oublié de citer dans mes remerciements le nom de deux revieweuses: **Alexis** et **La fourmi qui boit du rhum XD**. Je m'excuse aussi pour la faute de frappe sur le pseudo d'**Axeliste**, ainsi que sur celui de **evils-roses**. Je suis une auteure indigne T.T

Merci à **La fourmi qui boit du rhum XD**, **elinska**, **Lavyuu**, **Saki-parle**, **Kamazu**, **Alexis**, **Ako-Cissnei**, **Zyukage**, **miss's-dgrayman**, **Dieu chouette à plumes** (encore un nouveau pseudo? xD), **Shigure-sensei**, **Ariane 57**, **Chowa-Chan**, **Manuka**, **misi-chan**, **Destination darkness**, **Axeliste** pour vos reviews sur le dernier chapitre! 17 reviews pour un seul chapitre! Je vais pleurer éwè

Merci beaucoup à tout le monde, de m'avoir suivie pendant ces 8 chapitres et ces 16 mois! Je suis particulièrement fière de cette fic que j'adore... je crois que c'est une de mes meilleures dans le fandom dgm! D'ailleurs je n'arrive plus à penser aux personnages du manga autrement qu'à travers cette fic (je sais, c'est nul et un peu égocentrique... mais j'y peux rien T.T maintenant quand je me raconte dans ma tête des petites histoires KomuiReever (ça m'arrive plus souvent qu'on ne pourrait le croire xD) c'est tout le temps _ce_ Komui et _ce _Reever...) Bref! J'espère sincèrement que ma fic vous aura autant marqué, et je crois que c'est le cas, quand je relis vos reviews. Merci énormément pour tous ces commentaires qui ont su me donner foi en ma propre écriture! Je n'aurais jamais cru que cette fic irait aussi loin... 111 reviews! C'est du délire! Je vous adore!

Bonne lecture! Appréciez bien ce dernier chapitre~!

**Jour 3**

**Partie III**

Les hélicoptères étaient arrivés au camp pendant que Kanda et son unité allaient libérer Lavi. Le premier, chargé de tout le matériel du campement, était déjà reparti. A son bord, on avait réussi à caser les prisonniers, surveillés par quatre soldats armés. Arrivés en Amérique, les terroristes seraient pris en charge par une unité spéciale. Les trois autres hélicoptères avaient déjà été remplis des sacs des soldats, et les quelques militaires qui n'avaient pas participé à la mission de récupération attendaient à l'intérieur des appareils que tous ceux qui étaient revenus blessés du village soient soignés et prêts à monter à bord.

L'euphorie était palpable sur la piste d'atterrissage. Un frisson parcourait chacun des soldats, comme un sursaut de joie et d'espoir. Comme s'ils y croyaient enfin, comme si leurs rêves déments devenaient réalité. Chacun revoyait en pensée le visage de ceux laissés en Amérique, toutes les femmes, les enfants, les amis, les parents. Chacun formulait dans sa tête le planning de son retour. Emmener son épouse au restaurant, rentrer pour le week-end chez ses parents, rendre visite aux amis de la fac, aller au zoo avec les gosses.

Lenalee fut la première à ressortir de la tente de Komui, avec quelques pansements sur le visage et un bandage au bras. Elle était suivie par la petite fille, à qui elle avait promis des vêtements. Les sept autres militaires sortirent eux aussi de l'infirmerie, avec l'ordre de se changer avant de monter dans leur hélicoptère.

-Tu fais quoi quand tu seras de retour à New-York ? demanda Komui en apparaissant près de Cross.

Il avait laissé Lavi seul dans sa tente, après lui avoir parlé de Kanda.

-Voir ma mère.

Le Chinois eut un petit rire surpris.

-_What ?_ demanda Cross avec un sourire.  
-Non, je croyais que tu irais voir d'autres genres de femmes… Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
-Très élégant, merci.  
-De rien.

Les deux hommes souriaient comme des idiots, les bras croisés, surveillant l'avancement du départ.

-J'imagine que Wenham sera là à l'atterrissage ? supposa Cross.  
-Evidemment.  
-Après tous ces mois, tu n'as pas peur qu'il soit…  
-Allé voir ailleurs ? Non. Pas Reever.  
-_Everybody's ready ?_ demanda Cross à Allen qui revenait du dortoir, tout propre et tout habillé de frais.  
-_Yeah,_ presque, répondit l'albinos en montant dans un hélicoptère.

Lenalee arriva peu après lui, puis Krory, Miranda et tous les autres. Kanda les rejoignit le dernier, appuyé sur sa béquille, accompagné de l'orpheline.

-Monte dans l'hélico, _brat_. J'arrive, dit-il en poussant la fillette dans le dos.

L'orpheline secoua la tête, effrayée.

-_Laa._ La dernière fois que j'ai vu un truc comme ça de près, des soldats en sont descendus et ont tué tout le monde.  
-Je dois parler en privé au crétin. Attends-nous ici.

La fillette acquiesça. Kanda faillit sourire, attendri. Elle était toute propre et Lenalee lui avait prêté un T-shirt Mickey qui tombait comme une petite robe. Si on ne tenait pas compte de ses joues creuses, de ses bras frêles et de ses pieds nus, on aurait juré avoir devant soi une enfant comme les autres.

Kanda lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Puis il s'éloigna pour parler à Komui.

-_Where's the dumbass ?_ demanda-t-il au Chinois.

Ce dernier, qui exposait à Cross les raisons pour lesquelles il était impossible que Reever l'ait trompé, dut s'interrompre pour lui répondre.

-Dans ma tente. Il se repose.

Kanda acquiesça et se dirigea vers la tente en question. Il souleva le pan de bâche qui servait d'entrée et pénétra dans l'infirmerie. Lavi était couché sur le seul lit qui restait. En l'entendant entrer, il se redressa et ouvrit l'œil. Le roux le fixait, intensément troublé.

-On n'a pas eu beaucoup de temps pour parler depuis la nuit passée. Il s'est passé pas mal de choses ce matin, commença Kanda avec une légère hésitation dans la voix.  
-Ouais. Je me suis fait enlever, arracher un œil, torturer. Tu m'as sauvé, tu as arrêté des terroristes, tu t'es fait tirer une balle dans la hanche, tu as recueilli une orpheline. Le tout en une matinée.  
-Il ne s'est rien passé cette nuit.

Lavi soupira.

-Non. Je n'ai pas couché avec le Staff Sergeant le plus sexy de toute l'US Army. Je n'ai pas eu l'orgasme le plus énorme de toute ma courte vie. Je n'ai pas reçu un baiser de l'homme le plus glacial que la Terre ait porté.

« Je ne suis pas tombé amoureux du plus grand crétin de la galaxie ».

-Je ne m'excuse jamais. C'est un de mes codes d'honneur. Ne jamais faiblir, ne jamais céder.  
-Où tu veux en venir ?  
-Mais des fois, je pense à voix haute, continua-t-il sans l'écouter. Bouche tes oreilles, je sens que je vais penser tout haut.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu…  
-« Je n'aurais jamais dû laisser ce crétin sans surveillance ». Voilà, tu peux déboucher tes oreilles.

Lavi était sidéré.

-Je ne m'excuse jamais, répéta Kanda.  
-Ok.  
-Tiens, c'est Lee qui m'a dit de te le rendre.

Lavi attrapa au vol le rectangle noir que lui avait lancé Kanda. Son magnétophone.

Le Japonais sortit de la tente. Lavi se leva d'un bond et le suivit à l'extérieur, jusqu'aux hélicoptères qui s'apprêtaient à décoller. Kanda attrapa l'orpheline et la porta d'un seul bras, l'autre tenant sa béquille, et il monta à bord de l'un des appareils.

-_Can I have your number ?_ hurla Lavi, désespéré.

Mais le soldat ne l'entendit pas, à cause du bruit des rotors. Komui, qui était dans le deuxième hélicoptère, lui faisait signe de monter à bord.

Le rêve s'évaporait. Lavi et Kanda rentreraient par des chemins différents, sans même savoir s'ils arriveraient au même endroit, au même moment… Le journaliste rejoignit le médecin dans l'hélicoptère.

OoOoO

Lavi s'isola au fond de l'hélicoptère, loin des exclamations de joie des autres passagers. Il alluma son magnétophone et l'approcha de son oreille. La voix de Komui grésilla dans le haut-parleur.

_-Tu seras accompagné de Captain Cross, Corporal Lee, Corporal Lotto, Sergeant Krory, Lieutenant Cloud, Sergeant Walker et Lieutenant Sokaro.  
-Je suis le seul fautif, _protesta la voix de Kanda._ Je n'ai pas à mettre en péril la vie de plus de vingt pourcent de l'unité.  
-Tais-toi ! Ici, je donne les ordres. Si j'ai dit que plus de vingt pourcent de l'unité t'accompagnait, c'est que plus de vingt pourcent de l'unité va t'accompagner.  
-Les hélicos arrivent dans une demi-heure.  
-Ils attendront. Il y a une vie qui est en jeu, une vie qu'on peut sauver. Durant ces trois ans de guerre, chacune de nos vies était en danger et si la mort menaçait l'un de nous, rien ni personne n'aurait eu le devoir de la sauver. Mourir était normal. C'est le principe de la guerre. Aujourd'hui, la guerre est finie. Alors si je dois mettre en péril la vie d'une partie de mon unité, je le ferai. Parce que vous, vous avez de quoi vous défendre. Lui est seul et sans rien. La guerre est finie, chaque vie a de nouveau de l'importance. La guerre est finie._

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence et Lavi crut que l'enregistrement était fini. La voix de Kanda s'éleva à nouveau.

_J'ai pensé que ça te servirait pour ton article. J'ai pris cinq minutes pour dire tout ce que je n'ai pas eu le temps de te raconter durant ces trois jours. Je fais ça parce que… je ne pense pas que tu sois réellement un planqué. Il faut que tu en aies dans les tripes pour venir te mêler à un conflit auquel tu n'es même pas obligé de prendre part. Pas comme moi. Même si la guerre est officiellement finie, tu es bien placé pour savoir que ce genre de choses n'a pas de fin. Il faut être vraiment courageux pour acheter un billet d'avion aller-retour pour la guerre, en ayant l'espoir naïf d'avoir effectivement l'utilité du ticket retour. Moi je serais venu avec un ticket aller-simple. C'est pour ça que je ne te supporte pas. Tu crois encore en quelque chose. Enfin, je m'égare. Je disais… euh… ah, oui. Il faut être courageux pour faire ce que tu as fait, partir armé uniquement d'un appareil photo. C'est courageux et con. Mais bon, j'ai pas pris cinq précieuses minutes de mon temps pour te flatter sur des trucs que tu sais déjà. C'est pas dans mes codes d'honneur. Je vais te dire un truc sur la guerre, un truc qui vaut pour moi et pour les civils. Un truc qu'il faut que tu mettes dans ton article, pour que les vrais planqués d'Amérique sachent ce qu'on endure. Je vais te dire à quel point ça peut être douloureux pour un militaire de devoir obéir aux ordres. La _brat_ a dû te raconter comment on s'est rencontrés la première fois. _You remember_, le premier soir, quand j'avais parlé du__ froid qui prend dans ton cœur quand tu vises une cible, une pauvre_ fucking_ gamine, dont le seul_ fucking_crime est d'être là ? Ben la _brat_, c'était elle. J'avais pour ordre d'éliminer tous les membres de cette famille et je fouillais les décombres. Je suis tombé sur une gamine, coincée là depuis des heures, mais qui ne versait pas une larme. Elle me regardait dans les yeux et elle m'a dit qu'elle les connaissait pas, _those damn United States_,_ _et qu'elle avait pas à mourir pour un truc qu'elle ne connaît pas. Je l'ai vraiment visée, mais j'ai pas su tirer. C'était pas tant le problème de tuer un enfant. Je l'avais déjà fait. Mais elle soutenait mon regard. Alors je l'ai dégagée et je lui ai dit de se barrer._

_Ça m'étonnerait qu'elle t'ait raconté notre deuxième rencontre. Elle en a assez honte, _I think_. Pourtant c'est important._

_J'avais fait une descente au village et je l'avais trouvée dans une impasse. Il faisait nuit, elle ne m'a pas reconnu. Elle devait avoir sept ans, à l'époque. J'étais armé de mon M4, elle portait un modèle plus léger qu'elle devait avoir volé à un _boy_. Là, je n'avais plus la possibilité de fermer les yeux. _Even if she was a kid_, elle restait une civile armée qui me menaçait. Je me suis moqué d'elle, elle devait être trop faible_ to pull the trigger. _Elle m'a fait taire en tirant une salve à quelques mètres de moi. Une simple démonstration de sa force._

_J'aurais pu la tuer à cet instant, ou du moins la neutraliser et la désarmer. Mais je me suis avancé dans la lumière et je lui ai demandé _if she remembered_. Elle m'a reconnu mais me tenait toujours en joue. On a bien attendu un quart d'heure avant de baisser les armes. Elle m'a demandé pourquoi je ne la tuais pas. Je lui ai retourné la question. Elle n'a pas semblé comprendre. Puis je lui ai expliqué ce que je vais t'expliquer : _war is a struggle for life_. Tue avant d'être tué. Bats-toi jusqu'au bout. A l'époque, je croyais vraiment que cette guerre serait ma dernière. Alors, pour moi, mourir de la main d'une gamine que j'avais mise en joue contre ma volonté… c'était l'idéal._

_La _brat_ m'a dit : « _We're not dead. _La prochaine bombe va peut-être nous tuer, mais pour l'instant on n'est pas morts ». Ça m'a fait du bien de parler avec cette gamine trop mature. C'est ça, la guerre. _We're not dead_. Parce que si même une orpheline de sept ans qui dort à la belle étoile avait tant d'espoir en elle, c'est que j'en étais capable aussi._

_Je lui ai demandé son nom, elle n'a pas su me répondre. Pour être à égalité, je ne lui ai pas dit le mien. Je lui ai dit que je m'appelais « monsieur Sergeant ». Tu avais raison quand tu disais que mon identité militaire avait englobé toute autre identité._

_J'aurais dû confisquer son arme à cette _brat_. Mais il y avait quelque chose en elle que j'aurais insulté en faisant cela. Finalement, je suis sorti de l'impasse. Je lui ai dit qu'on se reverrait sans doute, si je ne mourais pas. _

_Chaque rencontre était une sorte de victoire sur la mort. On n'était pas morts. On tenait debout. Quand tous les autres mouraient, on restait vivants malgré tout._

_Elle a dû te dire que je l'ai frappée, une fois. C'est parce qu'elle pleurait après la mort d'un _stinking dog_ qui la suivait partout, soi-disant son seul ami. Je lui ai dit qu'elle arriverait jamais à la fin de la guerre si elle s'arrêtait pour chaque mort. Sergeant Daisya était encore vivant, à l'époque, alors je ne pouvais pas vraiment comprendre… enfin. On s'est engueulés à cause de ça. Et je l'ai frappée. Mais quand on s'est réconciliés, on a juré qu'on serait forts. _I cried no more since that day. Not even when they took his corpse. _C'est pour ça que je peux pas la voir pleurer. _Because I don't cry anymore.

_Bon. Je crois que j'ai tout dit. J'espère que tu feras un _fucking_ énorme article, que tu recevras le Pulitzer. Parce que les gens doivent savoir ce qu'il se passe ici._

_Je profite du fait que je ne te verrai plus jamais pour te dire que tu es un crétin, mais que te raconter la guerre est ce qu'il m'est arrivé de mieux depuis le jour où j'ai dégagé la _brat_ des décombres. _Write your article_. On n'est pas morts._

La voix de la gamine retentit.

_On n'est pas morts ! Et on va à Nouille-Ork !_

Lavi éteignit son magnétophone et essuya la larme qui coulait sur sa joue.

Tout ce qu'il lui restait de Kanda.

Un enregistrement pour son article. Parce que Kanda est le genre d'homme à sauver ses compagnons et partir sans un mot. Il est le genre d'homme à tenir les promesses que d'autres ont faites pour lui, sans s'en vanter.

Le genre d'homme à rendre Lavi fou d'amour et à disparaître sans laisser de trace.

OoOoO

**On n'est pas morts**

Je suis parti trois jours dans le désert, là-bas, où la guerre consume les hommes, avec pour mission d'interviewer un _boy_ de l'armée américaine. Je devais être publié dans le New-York Times, un petit article parmi tant d'autres, vous savez, un petit encadré entre la météo et les chiens écrasés. Mais le _boy_ que j'ai interviewé m'a dit que je devais faire un « _fucking_ énorme article ». Le rédacteur en chef, me trouvant trop présomptueux, m'a mis à la porte. Alors je publie mon « _fucking _énorme article » sur internet, en espérant qu'entre deux téléchargements illégaux de musique, vous allez trouver le temps de lire mes lignes.

Le _boy_ s'appelle Sergeant Yuu Kanda. Sergeant Kanda pour les journalistes, Kanda pour les compagnons d'arme, Yuu pour les crétins et m'sieur Sergeant pour les intimes.

Comme beaucoup d'autres _boys_, Sergeant Kanda est un militaire avant d'être un homme. Je pourrais vous dire qu'il fait ça pour défendre sa patrie, pour se sentir utile à la société, pour avoir un idéal à poursuivre.

Mais c'est faux.

La guerre, c'est une affaire de famille, chez lui. Une tradition.

Je ne mettrai pas de photo de lui dans cet article, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il a profité de quelques minutes d'inattention de ma part pour trafiquer mon appareil numérique. Il a effacé tout ce qui le concernait de près. Sergeant Kanda est comme cela, je vous le présente parce que c'est important de savoir qui il est pour comprendre ce qu'il dit.

Il est courageux et fort. Il est râleur et moqueur. Il feint l'indifférence mais est très sensible. Trop, peut-être, pour le métier qu'il fait. Si vous le connaissez, ne lui dites pas que je vous ai dit cela de lui. Il est très fier.

Pour vous dire ce que Sergeant Kanda pense de la guerre, je dois aussi vous parler de ses relations. Je ne vous dirai pas qu'il est célibataire, qu'il est orphelin, qu'il est asocial. Je ne vous parlerai pas de l'Amérique et des milliers d'amis facebook. Je vous parlerai d'enfant martyr, de fillette à la liberté sacrifiée sur l'autel de la guerre. Je vous parlerai de la _brat_, la _brat _parce qu'elle n'a pas d'autre nom, la _brat_ parce qu'elle est haute comme trois pommes. Elle est tous les enfants de la guerre : enfant soldat, enfant orphelin, enfant battu, enfant de la rue, enfant adulte, enfant rescapé, enfant fuyant, enfant émigrant. Elle est le miroir déformant de Sergeant Kanda : il est adulte, elle est enfant, il est homme, elle est fille, il est militaire, elle est civile. Mais ils sont forts, fiers, sauvages, enflammés, sensibles, asociaux.

Je dispose d'une photographie de la _brat_, grêle dans son T-shirt Mickey, offert par le Corporal Lee. C'est Sergeant Kanda qui m'a fait cadeau du cliché, sans que je le sache. Il a trafiqué mon appareil.

Avant d'en venir au point essentiel de cet article, c'est-à-dire l'avis du Sergeant Kanda sur la guerre, je dois lui adresser mes remerciements, à lui ainsi qu'à la _brat_.

Le matin du départ, j'étais de très mauvaise humeur. J'ai stupidement décidé d'aller photographier le village en bordure du désert, seul. Il m'en reste quelques beaux clichés et j'y ai perdu un œil. Je ne remercierai jamais assez le Sergeant Yuu Kanda pour avoir dirigé une opération de sauvetage ce jour-là. Sans lui, mon cadavre pourrirait quelque part dans le désert.

Je remercie aussi la _brat_, qui s'est occupée de moi. Je la remercie d'avoir rencontré Sergeant Kanda et de l'avoir fait devenir ce qu'il est devenu. Le côtoyer trois jours durant fut la plus belle expérience de ma vie.

Je ne pense pas qu'il lira ces lignes. Je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant qu'il me fait confiance en ce qui est de cet article.

Ce _fucking_ énorme article.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils sont devenus. Je ne sais pas où ils habitent. Mais je les remercie. Ils m'ont donné un peu de la grandeur qui les caractérise.

_Shit_. Voilà ce que Sergeant Kanda voulait que je dise sur la guerre. C'est de la merde. C'est des centaines de filles qui s'engagent au mépris des risques. C'est des millions de balles perdues. C'est du désespoir collecté dans des mitrailleuses et des tirs d'obus. C'est deuxconnards, un pour chaque pays, et des millions d'enfants qui deviennent orphelins du jour au lendemain. C'est du sang.

Sergeant Kanda, malgré son jeune âge, a vu tout ce qu'il y a à voir sur la guerre. Tout ce qu'il a à dire, il le sait et le tait. Parce qu'on ne parle pas de ça, dans leur unité, on ne parle pas de ce que tout le monde a vu, de ce que tout le monde sait déjà. Dans ce camp, on parle des rêves, on parle de l'Amérique. On ne parle pas des missions ratées où il y a plus de morts que de survivants, on ne parle pas des raids ennemis, on ne parle pas des traîtres, on ne parle pas des blessés, on ne parle pas des morts. J'ai eu cette indécence propre aux journalistes quand je leur ai demandé, droit dans les yeux, de me raconter la guerre. C'est indécent de demander à regarder des blessures.

Sergeant Kanda n'avait qu'un véritable ami, il s'agissait de Sergeant Daisya, un gosse qui s'était engagé sans en avoir l'âge. Il est tombé dans le désert alors qu'il n'avait pas encore vingt ans. Sergeant Kanda est resté debout, malgré tout, parce qu'on ne peut pas arriver au bout de la guerre si on s'arrête à chaque mort. Parce que la guerre est une lutte pour la survie. Des gosses qui s'engagent, cela arrive tous les jours, il suffit de le demander à Sergeant Walker, qui est entré à l'armée pour recevoir une bourse d'études. Des soldats qui se prennent des balles dans le corps, cela arrive aussi tous les jours. Parfois l'on survit, parfois pas.

Sir Komui Lee, un Chief Warrant Officer, médecin du camp de surcroît, le sait mieux que quiconque. Mais je lui ai promis que je ne parlerais pas de lui dans ces lignes. Tout ce qu'il y a à dire, tout ce que je peux décemment révéler, c'est que les hommes comme lui ne peuvent que souffrir en voyant toutes ces vies qu'on ne peut pas sauver, tous ces hommes qu'on envoie au massacre, chez « nous », comme chez « eux ». Comment font-ils pour lutter contre l'absurdité de leur combat ? Comment peut-on se lever le matin sans savoir si l'on se couchera le soir ? Sans savoir si nos amis seront toujours là ?

J'ai rencontré un homme qui, à cause de cette absurdité, avait trahi. Non pas pour survivre, mais pour sauver un ami qui était d'entre « eux ». L'Amérique toute-puissante ne reconnaît pas ses erreurs. L'Amérique aime distinguer le Bien du Mal. Nous, c'est le Bien. Eux, c'est le Mal. C'est pourquoi je ne dirai pas le nom de ce traître qui a sauvé son frère humain. Parce que l'Amérique n'aime pas ceux qui ne croient pas au Mal. Elle détruit ceux qui s'écartent de sa conception du Bien. Une femme, dont je ne connais que le prénom Anita, a reconnu un jour avoir cherché à s'allier avec « eux » pour sauver quelques vies chez « nous ». Elle a été arrêtée et est passée en cour martiale. Où est la justice quand une femme qui tente d'épargner son unité se retrouve emprisonnée ?

Il n'y a peut-être pas de justice dans la guerre. Pas plus que de logique ou de norme. Sergeant Kanda m'avait prévenu. Ça n'existe pas, un quota de morts, ni un mode d'emploi pour exploser des villages ennemis. La lutte pour la survie, encore et toujours.

Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi des milliers d'hommes continuent-ils de s'engager, d'offrir leur corps aux tirs ? « La guerre est une chose horrible, mais pas la plus horrible des choses. L'esprit décadent et dégradé qui pense qu'il n'y a rien qui vaille la peine que l'on se batte est bien pire. » John Stuart Mill. Il y a forcément une raison, il y a forcément quelque chose qui en vaut la peine. Corporal Lenalee Lee s'est engagée peu après l'effondrement des tours jumelles, parce qu'une amie y était morte et parce qu'elle avait l'impression de pouvoir faire quelque chose pour que cela ne se reproduise plus jamais. Voilà tout. Il suffit que le Président déforme les faits, qu'il présente cet attentat comme un crime de « l'Axe du Mal », alors que c'est l'Amérique qui a fourni en armes les talibans, que c'est la CIA et Bush qui ont formé Ben Laden et que seul un esprit américain gavé de films hollywoodiens aurait pu avoir l'idée de faire se crasher un avion dans des gratte-ciels. Il suffit qu'Oncle Sam agite le drapeau de la vengeance pour faire oublier que c'est le pétrole qui l'attire au Moyent-Orient. L'Amérique guide les Américains à la baguette de la peur, tout simplement, en présentant l' « autre » comme le Mal. Les hommes que j'ai rencontrés ont vraiment cru se battre contre Satan. Puis ils ont vu les hommes face à eux, qui n'étaient que des hommes qui comme eux croyaient se défendre d'un envahisseur maléfique.

Je ne cherche pas à détruire les valeurs de l'Amérique. Je ne cherche pas à discréditer notre nation. Je cherche juste à comprendre. Sergeant Kanda avait compris, tout comme Tyki Mikk, cet homme qu'un traître a sauvé. Je pense qu'il faut le voir pour le comprendre. Seuls ceux qui ont vu la mort de près savent quelle est la valeur de la vie. De même, seuls ceux qui ont vu la guerre de près savent quelle est la valeur de la paix.

(…)

Avant de clôturer ce _fucking_ énorme article, je vais expliquer son titre. « On n'est pas morts ». Le cri de ralliement d'une _brat_ et d'un _boy_. Parce que tant qu'on vit encore, on n'est pas morts. Parce que malgré la guerre, il faut vivre quand même. Parce qu'il faut profiter du calme entre deux bombes. Parce que tant que l'autre n'a pas appuyé sur la détente, on a encore le temps de le faire. Et surtout, parce qu'on peut décider de ne jamais appuyer. Sergeant Kanda n'a jamais appuyé sur la détente lorsqu'il était face à la _brat_. C'est ça aussi, « on n'est pas morts ». C'est l'espoir qui brille encore, même dans la nuit la plus noire. C'est l'orphelin qui rencontre l'orpheline. C'est ces deux gamins sauvages qui se jaugent du regard, qui se jurent d'être forts, qui se séparent et se retrouvent. C'est ce Staff Sergeant qui s'est pris une balle dans la hanche en voulant me protéger, et qui monte dans l'hélicoptère avec cette _brat_ dans les bras.

Je terminerai cet article par une phrase que sir Komui Lee a dite au moment où l'unité apprenait ma disparition. J'espère qu'il va bien aujourd'hui et que ses démons ne le hantent plus trop.

« Durant ces trois ans de guerre, chacune de nos vies était en danger et si la mort menaçait l'un de nous, rien ni personne n'aurait eu le devoir de la sauver. Mourir était normal. C'est le principe de la guerre. Aujourd'hui, la guerre est finie, chaque vie a de nouveau de l'importance. »

Ce qui est une autre façon de dire « on n'est pas morts ».

_Lavi Bookman_

OoOoO

_**Lavi Bookman reçut le Prix Pulitzer pour son article d'une rare sensibilité. Il passa à la télévision, devint immensément célèbre dans le métier, mais ne revit jamais le Sergeant Yuu Kanda. Plusieurs personnes lui affirmèrent qu'il avait quitté l'armée et avait disparu au Texas, en Arizona ou au Mexique.**_

_**On n'est pas morts.**_

_****Fin_

* * *

**Lexique**

**Anglais**

Because I don't cry anymore : Parce que je ne pleure plus

Brat: Gamine

Can I have your number ?: Je peux avoir ton numéro?

Even if she was a kid : Même si elle était une gosse

Everybody's ready ? Tout le monde est prêt ?

I cried no more since that day : Je n'ai plus jamais pleuré depuis ce jour.

I think : Je pense

If she remembered : Si elle se souvenait

Not even when they took his corpse : Pas même quand ils ont pris son cadavre (il parle évidemment de Daisya)

Stinking dog: Chien puant

Those damn United States : Ces putain d'Etats-Unis

To pull the trigger : Appuyer sur la détente (j'adore cette expression depuis que je l'ai entendue dans « Bohemian Rhapsody », de Queen. _Mama, just killed a man. Put a gun against his head, pulled my trigger, now he's dead. Mama, life has just begun… _Que j'aime cette chanson =w=)

War is a struggle for life : La guerre est une lutte pour la (sur)vie.

We're not dead: On n'est pas morts

Where's the dumbass?: Où est le débile?

Write your article : Ecris ton article

You remember ?: Tu te souviens ?

**Arabe**

Laa : Non

* * *

Et voilà... Cette fic est finie... je posterai les deux omake à part, en commençant donc par le TykiAllen (qui a été plébiscité par une Yullen-omane, c'est-à-dire une personne génétiquement programmée pour _ne pas supporter_ ce qui n'est pas Yullen, et tout particulièrement le Yuvi et le Tyllen ^^). Il est assez spécial, je trouve, mais j'espère que vous aimerez. Je le posterai sans doute dans le cours de la semaine prochaine!

Allez-y, déchaînez-vous, laissez-moi plein de reviews!

Au fait, je m'excuse auprès des personnes qui voulaient une happy end. Habituellement, je suis pour les happy ends... mais pas sur cette fic-ci ^^" Je sais pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs... Peut-être parce que c'était prévu d'avance, je sais pas... Ça me fait penser à un one-shot de Sanashiya, une deathfic KuroFye. En gros, Kurogané était malade et mourant dès le début et malgré tout, malgré les espoirs qu'on a eus en lisant, malgré cette envie qu'on avait que Fye trouve un remède, et même malgré le fait qu'il en _ait trouvé un_ , il est quand même mort à la fin. Parce que ça aurait fait trop cliché sinon. J'ai pleuré à la fin de cette fic T.T Et j'ai donc piqué la philosophie de Sanashiya sur cette fic: ç'aurait été trop cliché si Kanda avait décidé en trois jours qu'il voulait faire sa vie avec Lavi. Alors je brise le coeur de Lavi... Bref. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, je prends aussi les insultes et les menaces de mort ^^"


	9. Petite annonce!

Bonjour tout le monde!

Pas de nouveau chapitre, cette histoire est bel et bien finie, mais une simple **petite annonce**!

Je sais que parmi les lecteurs/trices de cette fic, nombreux/ses sont ceux/celles qui m'ont mise en alerte et nombreux/ses sont ceux/celles qui m'ont affirmé être intéressé(e)s dans la lecture de mes prochains écrits si je me faisais publier. Ce jour est arrivé, **mon premier roman sort ce 25 août** (sauf retard) !

Pour plus d'information (où lire la "mise en bouche", où se le procurer, etc.), tous les liens sont sur mon profil !

Voilà, c'est tout :D Désolée si j'ai fait une fausse joie aux personnes qui croyaient trouver un nouveau chapitre^^"

Encore une fois, merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont lue et soutenue au long de mon aventure sur FFnet! :D


End file.
